The Dark One
by DarkKing1
Summary: The Dark One is an angel that tried to destroy the world long ago. She disappeared for mysterious reasons. The world prospered again, but when Daniella hears the name of this killer, she decided to search for who she is and where she might be, but many problems prevent her from accomplishing this goal. Amnesia, emotions, and more. Still Fem!Danny. Sequel to Living Two Lives.
1. Chapter 1: One Month Later

**Dark: Hey everyone. I'm back with a sequel. I'll try to update my other stories while writing this one, but expect it to be kind of hard, for me.**

**Danny: I'm back.**

**Dark: Yay.**

**Danny: That was fake joy.**

**Dark: Of course it was.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One Month Later<strong>

_January 21._

_It's been a month since I moved out of the Fenton's household and became a Titan with my brother. Dick. It's also been a month since I started this diary thing at Jazz's request. I like it here. Bridgett and Dani love to play around with Green Bean. Though I have to threaten them when they try to still my diary, or go into my room. I still haven't visited Clockwork or Ghostwriter about the Dark One. She's bad news. I've had fun in the month I've been here. The Titans are fun to be around, even if Beastboy pushes my limits. I still haven't told anyone that I can't kill. I know I should, but I don't want to. It sounds selfish, but maybe I am. I like to keep things. Speaking of which, Gray left for winter, and I made him a small nest for when he returns. I miss him, he taught me a few bird whistles. Some can call him to me, other's cause bird's to become missiles and crash into something near me. I don't know why that happens. __Dana is still a pain in the ass.__ I mean she's really great to be stuck to forever, not. I've gotta go. The alarm just went off. Later._

* * *

><p>Daniella hid her diary and left her room. She ran to the living room, or OPS center as Robin calls it. She calls it the living room.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked as she came in.

"Just a bank robbery, again. Same bank." Robin said.

"That's the fifth one this month. What does that bank have, flawless world destruction plans?" Daniella asked.

"No, just all of the town's money." Raven said.

"Aren't there five banks in this town?"

"Yeah, but the other four are on the bad side of town." Beastboy said.

"Now I see why this one is robbed so much." Daniella said

"Can we go stop the criminals already?!" Robin yelled. Everyone nodded and left in their own ways.

* * *

><p>At the bank, the would-be robbers were finishing up their business.<p>

"Let's go boss. These people were so scared that they didn't sound the alarm." A guy in a ski mask said.

"Yeah, but hold up. Some of these visitors look very nice." The second ski masked guy said. The door to the bank opened. A girl walked in. She had her black hair covering her eyes.

"Um, I'm here to make a withdraw." She said in a small voice. The robbers pointed their guns at her.

"Tie her up and put her with the others." The boss said. His companions nodded and tried to grab her, but they couldn't touch her.

"What is she?"

"A meta?" The girl ignored them and walked up to the main robber.

"Can I make a withdraw?" She asked the man.

"Get away from me freak!" The robber tried to shoot her, but the bullets disappeared.

"That's not nice." She said. The black haired turned her head toward the hostages."Oh. This place is being robbed."

"You got that right! Now get on the ground!"

"No." A birdarang came from the door and knocked the gun out of his hands. The other robbers' guns became black in color before they disassembled themselves.

"What's going on?!" The boss turned to the girl, who waved as she disappeared.

"There's no robbing the bank today." Robin said. The ropes holding the hostages were cut, freeing them.

"Here you go, Angel." Robin threw a white ring at the hostages. It stopped in mid air as the girl from before reappeared.

"Thanks. I was missing having my powers." She put the halo above her head. She took off the small hoodie she was wearing. Black, feathery wings came from her back."Much better. It was cramped in there."

"A r-r-real-"

"A real angel." One of the hostages said. Daniella turned to them.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. Now RUN!" The civilians stood and made their way to the door, Daniella in tow with a ghost shield up.

"Well, looks like we can fight without holding back." Robin said. Cyborg appeared with Beastboy. Raven and Starfire appeared from a black hole in the ground that disappeared when they were out. Daniella came through the door. Dani and Bridgett ran out of a white portal that appeared on a wall.

"Shit, boss! It's the Teen Titans!" One of the robbers said with fear.

"I know that!" The main robber yelled back.

"Do us a favor and surrender." Robin said.

"Ha! Like we would ever give in to-"

"We surrender!" Two of the three robbers said as they got on the ground with their hands above their heads.

"Traitors!" The third robber pulled another, bigger gun out of his coat."We can do this the easy way, or the ha-" He hit the floor as he passed out. Daniella was behind him, hand out.

"I chose the easy way." The Titans stared at her with wide eyes."What?"

* * *

><p>The robbers were being put into police cars while the chief thanked Robin.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Titans." The chief officer said.

"No problem, Officer Zion." Robin said. Dani and Bridgett were running around with a few of the children nearby. Raven was waiting to leave and Starfire was surrounded by lovestruck boys and a few girls. Cyborg was somewhere. Daniella was leaning on the car, ignoring the world around her, until Beastboy caused a scene. Girls were surrounding him as he did autographs.

**"His ego is quite huge."**

"Or he's hoping to get a number." Dana laughed at Daniella's response.

**"Ooo. Let's ruin his fun."**

"You can. Later." Daniella could feel Dana's pout."But I will, now." Daniella grabbed the halo from her head and threw it at Beastboy. It hit his face and sent him to the ground. Daniella caught her halo and replaced it on her head. The crowd around him dispersed. Dana laughed from her place inside of the gem. Daniella smiled. She walked up to the small teen.

"What was that for?" Beastboy whined.

"I have no idea what you were talking about. I saw a guy walk close to you and throw a doughnut at your face. I couldn't do anything but watch."Daniella said, feigning innocence.

"Where is he? I'll make him pay." Beastboy got up ans started looking around.

"Sure you will." Daniella said as she shrunk her wings and put on her hoodie. She walked up to Robin.

"Robin, can we go now? I'm hungry." Daniella pouted. He looked at her and turned around instantly.

"I'm talking." He said.

"Please?"

"No." Robin said sternly.

"Go ahead. I need to get back to the office anyway. Later Robin." Zion said as he drove off with the criminals.

"I hate you." Robin said.

"I love you too, brother." Daniella replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Daniella was on the roof of the Tower. She was staring at the horizon. <em><strong>'Let's go to Clockwork and see what this Dark One mess is about.' <strong>'Okay.' _Daniella stood up and left the roof.

She entered her room and pulled out a gun the Fentons gave her as a last gift from them. She pointed it at her door and fired. A green portal opened. She transformed and flew through it. The portal closed once she was completely through it. Her halo turned into a black choker and was put on her neck. _Target: 1.3 miles forward, 3 miles to the right._ Daniella followed the directions her PAI was giving her. She saw the Clocktower that Clockwork dwelled in. When she came to the two great doors, they opened before she could knock. _'At least he knows we're here.' **'Of course he would know. He's the Master of Time. He knows everything.' **_Daniella walked into the building. She came to the room with the three viewing screens. They had static going across them.

"Clockwork? Clockwork?" Daniella called. The Time Master did not appear.

_**"Guess he's not coming."**_

"Then I'll see what I can do without breaking anything." Daniella said as she moved toward the bookshelf. There were tons of books on it."How am I going to find anything?" Daniella asked. No answer came and she floated up to a few books at random. _'They're sorted alphabetically. So books on the Dark One might begin with a 'D' or 'T'. Guess I'll check 'D' first.' _Daniella floated over and grabbed a book. She looked at the cover and put it back. She searched the section but didn't find anything. She tried the 'T' section next and came up with the same results.

"Damn it!" She screamed. Daniella punched a book and another one fell to the round. She flew to check it out. The title was: _Aura's. _She pinned it against her body with her arm._'It might be interesting.' _She thought to herself. She left the Clocktower. _'Okay. Next is Ghoswriter's library.' Target: .5 miles to the right._ Daniella flew to her destintation.

"Ghostwriter?" She called when she opened the door.

"Yes?" He said from his keyboard.

"I came to check out a few books."

"Ah. A fellow reader. It is hard to find one of those around these days. Come in. Come in." Ghostwriter ushered her through the door."What book would you like? A romantic? A gory read? A poetical find? I have every book imaginable and more."

"Do you have a book on the Dark One?" Ghostwriter stopped walking and talking.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give them to you."

"But I need to know this. I've been having weird dreams. Each one I saw a girl and fire around her. I heard that name and came here." Ghostwriter looked conflicted, but gave in.

"Fine. The Observants will have my head for this, but follow me." He flew off toward a door in the back of the library. Daniella followed him. He put his hand to the door and allowed some ecto-energy to encompass it. The door opened with a groan. The two stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

"Let me get some light." Ghostwriter's hand lit and a book was seen in the middle of the room. Candles were lit around it.

"What's all this for?"

"To keep intruders from getting this book."

"Why shouldn't anyone get it?"

"Because, the Observants declared that no one read it. I would be killed, and so would the ghost who read it, but Clockwork is obscuring their insight, so I can give it to you, but don't let anyone know you have it."

"I won't."

"Okay." Ghostwriter grabbed the book as the flames tried to burn him. He turned and threw the book turn Daniella.

"Go!" He said. His keyboard appeared around his waist. He typed quickly. Before Daniella could do anything, the flames died and she was back in her room. The two books in her hands. She looked down at them. _The Dark One: Beware._ The cover had a picture of the girl with flames surrounding her. The letters looked like they were scratched into the cover. The book was black and a little thick. Daniella put both books on her shelf and left her room. _**'You're not going to read it yet?' **'No. I said that you could have your fun. Plus, Raven said it's hard to have any time to read with all of the noise and interruptions.' **'I'll accept that, but you need to read that book.' **'I will tomorrow. Promise.' **'I will hold you to that.' **_Daniella snapped the gem from it's chain.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Thus ends Chapter One of this sequel. Mysteries are forming and the anxiety is growing.<strong>

**Danny: I hope you remembered the other stories.**

**Dark: I did, but this one is the most popular for me.**

**R&R. See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dairy Readings and Missions

**Dark: Hey my peeps. By now you should know that I update quite fast, but since school has started up again in my region, expect updates to be a bit slower.  
><strong>

**Danny: I don't have school.**

**Dark: You're a muse. Of course you don't have school. Hey! Why don't you type for me while I'm gone?**

**Danny: It seems like a lot of work.**

**Dark: Says the ghost hunter and fighter.**

**Danny: Fine.**

**Dark: Yes!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Diary Readings and Missions<strong>

_January 22.  
><em>

_Dana pulled a prank on Beastboy yesterday. Now she isn't allowed to come out for a week. The prank involved some of my cooking, which is not good. I think she made some meat and painted it white. When Beastboy swallowed, she told him that he ate beef. He was mortified and ran around screaming. I shut him up by hitting his neck. Anyway, I got the book on the Dark One. It is either very sacred or very dangerous to have. I haven't started reading yet because I am writing. Another book appeared. It was a book on angels. I think Clockwork dropped it here. At least I can see what kind of powers come from having a white ring above your head and wings. I've got to go. _

* * *

><p>Daniella stopped writing and hid her diary. She pulled out the book with scratched words. <em><span>Mistress, Dana said that she was sorry for using your cooking in a prank. Should I reconnect the telepathic link with her?<span>_ _'No. Connect it tomorrow.' As you wish, Mistress._ Daniella sighed. The PAI stopped calling her by her name and instead chose random words that had something to do with royalty. It seemed to like calling her Mistress, so that stuck. Daniella tried to change it, but that didn't happen. She pushed it to the back of her mind and opened the book.

_Prologue: This book is private and personal. The Dark One no longer exists and this book is to be burned. Angels no longer exist as they were wiped out a long time ago. Do not take anything said in this book to heart. This is just to trick you into giving the Dark One sympathy. Do not do anything this book describes. Do not read this book. Do not read past chapter ten at ALL COST! Please destroy this book and forget you ever saw and read it. The results of not following these instructions is punishment by death. The Observants will not allow anyone to read this._

It was just a page of the same warnings: Don't read this. Daniella ignored the warnings and opened to the first chapter.

_Chapter 1: July 26, 768_

_My mentor told me to keep a journal of my life, so that I don't go crazy from hiding my feelings and not releasing any frustration. So here goes. My name is Dedalice Brink Grace. I am sixteen years old. I am very shy and hate big crowds. I like flowers, and quiet. I have no friends. I have no 'social life' as the students in my school would say. I always wear a pure white sundress. My interest is the small people below the clouds. Humans. They always fascinate me. Some are very forgiving, but some are very mean. They're not really smart either. Oh, I forgot, I'm an angel, but I'm different. I have black hair and black wings. The black wings are not uncommon for angels. Wings come in all colors, and those colors give wings different abilities. I've seen green wings, blue wings, brown wings, even red wings. Those are always an eye sore to look at. But what makes my different is that I have a black halo. All __halos are white. My mentor said that I was born with it. The other angels treat me poorly. They try their best to avoid me or beat me up. It makes me feel lonely and unwanted. I have to go. My mentor wants me to go practice my flying skills. I don't know why when I'm the best flyer in my class. Talk to you later._

Daniella stopped reading. This was the diary of this Dedalice person, not a book on the Dark One. She closed the book and stared at the cover. It still showed the scratched in letters and shadow in lots of fire. This was the book, but who was this Dedalice person? Daniella decided to find out later and looked at the date. This was made before the first english piece was, so how could she understand it? She opened the book and walked out of her room. She walked into the living room and saw Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, Dani, and Bridgett in a staring contest, and Cyborg was winning. Starfire was watching with interest at the boys' antics. Raven was reading in the corner. She rolled eyes and shoved the pages into Robin's face.

"Read this." Was all she said. Robin looked a little unnerved and angry because he lost but began reading, the first word. Afterward, he was lost.

"I can't. This is gibberish." He said as he handed the book back. Daniella stared wide eyed at him and looked at the words. They were in plain english. She wrote down the first sentence and gave it to him.

"It says this." Robin looked at the words, then back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did the Fentons enroll you into school?"

"Of course they did! I'm not stupid." Daniella yelled.

"Then why is that not legible?" Daniella looked at her writing. It was clear and neat, and english. Raven got up to see what was going on. Starfire floated closer to see what Daniella wrote.

"I do not know what I am reading." She said. She handed the paper to Raven, who said the same thing.

"Okay, so apparently I can read another language without even knowing it." She looked at the book and read a sentence out loud. The others stared at her with weird looks.

"It's in a different language." Raven said. Everyone nodded and Daniella left. _'How can I understand this? If it's another language, why is it in english for me?' Because it is written in the language of the angels, Mistress. 'Language of the angels?' Yes. It is a language that was spoken and written ever since the first angel appeared in the heavens. You gained the ability to speak, write, and read the language when you became an angel._ _'Oh, cool. I'm not crazy then. Wait, how do you know this?'_ _Because this knowledge came with your wings. I simply took them from you while you were recovering and sorted them. I will give you more knowledge when you are ready to use it. 'Great.' _Daniella went to her room and opened the book to the next chapter.

_Chapter 2: July 27, 768_

_Today was normal, for me. People avoided me. The local bullies tried to beat me up, but failed because I taught myself how to fight, but my mentor has been very concerned for me lately. I don't know why, but it might be because there are rumors about the Elders coming to Thundra. He said that I should hide my halo and borrow his. I don't want to do that. My halo is black, so what? It's not like anything is bad might happen to me because of it._

The chapter ended there and Daniella closed the book and put it on the shelf. _'Dedalice sounds like a shy high school girl. Kinda like Jazz, but not as talkative and more evasive.' _Daniella looked at the other two books. She was about to grab them, but the alarm went off. She rushed out of her room.

* * *

><p>"What's the problem?" She asked.<p>

"No problem, just an old foe." Robin said, pulling up a picture of Brother Blood.

"Who's that?" Daniela asked.

"Brother Blood. Remember the pink haired girl from this week?"

"Yeah. She had gymnastic skills that could rival mine."

"When she and her friends ran off, I bugged her. Now we have the location of the H.I.V.E Academy. Brother Blood is the new headmaster of the school."

"Okay. So what are we going to do?"

"The H.I.V.E is planning to construct a school project. One of us is going to infiltrate the H.I.V.E academy and see what this school project is about." Robin said. Beastboy got a light in his eyes.

"Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on? Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise." Beastboy transformed into several animals.

"Yeah, a green mongoose is gonna blend right in." Raven deapanned.

"You're _way _too loud to go undercover, anyway." Daniella added.

"Sorry Beastboy. I was thinking of someone with a little better disguise." Robin said.

"What are you going to do? Dress Cyborg up as a washing machine?" Beastboy hit CYoborg,who feel over. The green bean jumped and stuck to the ceiling as a lizard. The real Cyborg came from the door.

"That isn't me. It's my fully robotic replacement. Not nearly as charming, but he can benchpress a bus." Everyone stared at the robot and Starfire knocked on its head.

"Booyah!" Its head came off, scaring everyone away from it.

"Is that thing really necessary?" Daniella asked, picking herself up from the floor.

"It still has a few bugs to work out, but yes." Cyborg said.

"No fair! I maybe all green, but he's half metal! How come he gets to go?" Beastboy complained.

"Because I have a new toy." Cyborg said, looking smug. Beastboy's frown increased.

"Careful. Your face might freeze and you'll be stuck like that." Daniela warned. Beastboy kept frowning. Cyborg brandished two rings on his hands. He smashed his hands together and a bright blue light came forth. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light became intense. When it died down, they saw a big man African American with a tank top and shorts on. Starfire jumped up and down while clapping.

"A holographic generator." She said.

"Dude, you look." Beastboy started.

"Unplugged." Raven finished.

"This must be from before you became Cyborg." Daniella said. Dani and Bridgett stared with wonder.

"Nice work, Cyborg. If I didn't know any better-" Daniella covered Robin's mouth.

"Great job with the disguise rings, Cy." She said. She let go of Robin, who glared at her. She glared back.

"Cyborg won't be doing this alone. He might need some back up if someone becomes suspicious." Beastboy's light came back.

"Sorry, Daniella, but we need Dana to go with him."

"No. Dana is staying where she is for using my food as a prank." Daniella crossed her arms with a huff. Robin sighed, then grabbed the gem and yanked it off.

"That was a bad thing to do. You know she's going to be pissed at you for awhile." Dana said. Her hair was silver and her wings were black. She had a black halo above her head."

"Yeah, I know, but you're going with Cyborg to the H.I.V.E academy. Understood?"

"Yeah." Dana rolled her eyes.

"Good, now you two go get ready." Robin said. Dana and Cyborg walked out of the room.

"Dude! Why is she going but not me?!" Beastboy shouted.

"Because, she hasn't done a mission yet. I want to see how she does out in the field." Robin said looking at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: And scene!<strong>

**Danny: Did you have to be so dramatic?**

**Dark: Nope, but I wanted to.**

**Danny:*Sweatdrops***

**R&R. See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The HIVE

**Dark: Hey every guy and gal. This is where the Titans timeline kind of picks up. This story starts from Deception and will go past the end of the series. At least that's what I'm planning.  
><strong>

**Danny: We'll see if your planning is useful.**

**Dark: Screw you. By the way. I'm going to start almost every chapter with Daniella's diary, but it will stop after a while. You'll see why.**

**Danny: Great.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The H.I.V.E.<strong>

In the lunchroom, Cyborg and Dana got the food.

"What is this? I've seen better in a tree." Dana commented, throwing the food out of her hands. Cyborg took a big sniff. Everyone was staring at him.

"Sloppy joes. Just like the mad scientist who created me used to make." Cyborg said. Everyone went to their business and Dana facepalmed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to the girl with wings. Don't screw up." Dana left Stone to his buisness. He found an empty table at sat there. Before Cyborg could eat, Mammoth came from behind him.

"You're in my seat." The brute said. Cyborg looked up.

"Hey newbie, this is our table. What are you doing here?" Gizmo said.

"He looks familiar. Did you go to Dark Way Prep?" Jinx asked.

"What's your name?"

"Probably something lame. Let me guess. Snotman? No wait, Captain Nosepicker?" Gizmo said.

"Do you even have any powers?" Jinx asked. Mammoth reached down and took Stone's sandwich. He ate it in one big gulp.

"Get lost." He said.

"Yeah scum. Take a hike." Gizmo threw a small device that made its way under Stone's chair. The device detonated and a boxing glove sent Stone flying. He landed and slid across a table into Dana. Everyone laughed as Dana was covered in someone else's lunch and Stone fell to the ground. Dana stood up and the food fell through her form.

"You shouldn't have done that." Her black halo appeared. She took off her jacket and her black wings came out. Stone growled as he smashed his hands together. His skin became rock and he punched the table, bringing it to the ground.

"Overkill." Dana said. She walked up to Gizmo.

"Who's the flying munchin? Santa's smallest helper?" She asked. Gizmo gained a tick mark and pulled out another device."Sorry, kido." Dana's form became enveloped in lightning and the device exploded. Cyborg walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Jinx asked

"My name's Stone."

"And mine's Dana." They both walked away. Dana picked up her jacket and put it on.

"Not bad." Mammoth commented.

"I don't like the girl." Gizmo said.

"Let's see how they do in combat practice." Jinx said, a hand on her hip.

* * *

><p>Dana was watching Cyborg's performance, occasionally talking to Angel and Kyd Wykkyd. Afterward, Brother Blood congratulated Stone and yelled at the other three. His eyes glowed red as he continued to talk. Dana felt something prick at her mind. <em>'Oh no you don't.' <em>She threw up mental walls and had the PAI monitor them. She started paying attention again when she heard the headmasters voice.

"-I will unveil your class project. The combination of all your hard work over the last few weeks, and when it is unleashed, our foes will tremble in our wake. Tremble!" Everyone cheered, even Dana, but when she opened her eyes. Brother Blood was looking at her, his eyes glowing red. She smirked. The prickling feeling was back. _'Bring it on, Fruitloop.' _Brother Blood's expression faltered. Dana's smirk grew.

* * *

><p>Dana was in the arena, along with Kyd Wykkyd, and Angel after Blood's announcement. The field changed shape and became a small dome.<p>

"We can't fly high enough to dodge. Nice." Dana commented. She along with her new teammates ran into the field. Kyd teleported and took out a few blasters. A metal tentacle shot out and was cut by a black blur. Kyd looked towards Dana, who caught her halo.

"Your welcome." A tentacle wrapped itself around her body.

"Sorry, but I don't do hugs." Lightning sparked on her body,causing the tentacle to let go and fall, limp. She then blasted the machine that produced the tentacle to pieces. A large gust of wind blew away the parts and a ball almost hit Dana's face. Angel was behind everything, her wings big enough to almost touch the roof of the small arena.

"Nice power." Dana commented. The roof opened as a buzzer sounded. Kyd was at the finish line. He was staring at Dana and held out his hand.

"Crap." She handed him the money that was in her pocket, which was about twenty-four dollars."For a mute, your good at winning bets. Except when it comes with talking." Kyd glared at her."Wrong move. Got it."

* * *

><p>Dana was with Cyborg talking to the team.<p>

"We've got nothing new. Brother Blood just announced the class project. No details." Stone said. Dana nodded.

"Well find out what they're doing and get out. The longer you two stay there, the more dangerous it gets."

"Doesn't seem that dangerous to me. Oh, I gotta tell you something Brother Blood can-" Stone hid his arm as the door in front of them opened. The terrible trio came out of the room.

"Well there they are. The Headmasters new pet, and his assistant." Gizmo said.

"What did you call me?" Dana asked in a dark tone. She lit her hand with black flames.

"Get them." Jinx said. Mammoth and Gizmo moved forward, causing Dana and Cyborg to back up.

"Don't bother trying to run. The whole school's in on it." Mammoth said.

"In on what?" Stone asked. Dana considered torching the man right then and there.

"Your initiation." Gizmo said. A dress and unicycle appeared out of Gizmo's backpack. Stone looked at the items and laughed. Dana just looked relieved.

"Don't laugh. You have to _eat _the unicycle." Mammoth said. Both Stone and Dana looked flabbergasted.

"Stone first." Stone tried to run, but Dana pulled him back with a rope that materialized in her hand.

"You're evil." He glared at her.

"I know." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Lunch is bursting with flavor today and the mash potatoes are dynamite." Gizmo said. Mammoth and Jinx giggled. Dana narrowed her eyes and continued eating. <em><span>Small threat detected.<span>_ Dana listened and heard a beeping sound. She turned and saw a small bomb in Stone's potatoes. She nudged him and pointed to his food. He shrugged and gave her the food. She glared and tossed away the potatoes at Gizmo's tray. Jinx and Mammoth gasped, before giggling.

"What are you slukfaces laughing at?" Gizmo's food exploded into his face.

"The slukface." Dana quipped. Everyone in the room laughed at Gizmo, causing steam to come out of his ears.

* * *

><p>Robin had his sister in his hand, literally. He was leaning on the console trying to think about what to do, but his sister decided to wake up from her cat nap.<p>

**"I hate you."**

"You already said that." Robin commented.

**"It's true."**

"Friend Daniella, I have always wondered how you and Friend Dana did the switching of places." Starfire interrupted, looking at the gem.

**"Huh? I never really thought about it, but I guess that while the gem was attached a chain, it sealed her or whoever was in it to the gem or something. I don't know, but I just got an idea."**

"What?" Starfire asked.

**"Who has a chain?" **Daniella asked.

* * *

><p>"So, that's why any good doomsday threat needs what, Mr. Stone?" Brother Blood said. Stone looked lost.<p>

"Uh, effective misdirection?" He guessed.

"Correct." Gizmo burned with anger while Jinx had hearts around her. Dana smirked _'Lovebirds.'_

* * *

><p>"I did not know that it was this hard to control Star's powers." Daniella said. She was in Starfire's body. She made a starbolt.<p>

"How does it feel to overshadow someone like that?" Dani asked.

"It's like overshadowing, but without knocking out the person." Daniella explained.

**"May I please have my body back?" **Star asked from inside of the gem.

"Sure." Daniella took off the gem and Starfire was in control again.

"That was a pleasant feeling." Starfire said.

**"Who wants to go next?"**

"Me. Me. Me." Beastboy said.

**"How about, no. That's too weird for me."**

"Still no word in four days. I'm calling Cy and Dana."

"Robin, don't We may endanger their mission." Starfire said.

"Or save their lives. Something's not right here." Raven said.

"I know. What was Dana going to say before Cy cut the transmission."

"We know it has something to do with Brother Blood."

**"She's going to tell you later. Dana's not in danger."**

"How do you know?"

**"One, she's in my body with all of my powers. Two, I would be told if she was." **Robin called Cyborg.

"Cyborg, do you copy? Cyborg, come in." After a few rings, Stone's face appeared on the screen.

* * *

><p>After Robin's talk with Cyborg, he called Dana. She picked up immediately.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check in. What are you doing?"

"Setting some hidden bombs around the place. I learned a bit of weaponry and taught myself how to make them. Point is, when this is over, no more Hive Academy. Gotta go." Dana cut transmission. _Cyborg is in danger at the moment. His cover has been compromised._ _'Idiot. Where is he?' __Two turns down then another ten doors. Last door on the right. 'Do we have bombs in every part of the building?' Negative. Sector 5 is still clear and Sector 7 hasn't been seen yet. 'Sorry, Cy, but destruction comes before anything. Why did I just think that?' _Dana was about to leave the hall to spread more fire devices as Brother Blood rounded the corner.

"Dana, wait." He said, his hand out.

"What do you want?" She turned and faced him with scorn.

"It's not what I want, but what I can give you."

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow

"I can see that you like to destroy."

"Prove it." Blood looked at the bomb on the wall. Dana turned and saw the flashing light."Doesn't count."

"How about your performance a few days ago? You destroyed a piece of equipment until nothing was left." Brother Blood said with a smirk.

"Okay, so what?" Dana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"What if I were to give you the chance to destroy all you want? No set backs, no heroes interrupting, just pure and utter chaos? And all you would have to do, is serve me." Brother Blood's eyes glowed red, Dana's eyes following.

"I'll do it." She said. Brother Blood smirked.

* * *

><p>Raven came through a hole in the ground. Starfire came through a door with Robin. Daniella came from behind him, her black wings hiding her like a shadow.<p>

"I can't believe I'm possessing a manikin." She said.

"Beastboy, hurry up." Beastboy came through the door, pushing the Cyborg robot in front of him.

"Dude, next time Cyborg builds a robot, he better leave instructions." Beastboy said. He leaned against the robot.

"Booyah! Booyah!" Beastboy turned into a starfish and covered its mouth. Robin took out his communicator and followed the red dots.

"I'm picking up Cyborg's and Dana's signals... directly below us." The pad the team was standing on flipped and sent them down. They landed in the spotlight. More lights came on to show an arena.

"The Teen Titans. So nice to make your acquaintance. I would introduce you to my students, but I'm fairly certain you already met." Brother Blood said. Stone, Dana, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were standing on a platform.

"Attack pattern, alpha!" Stone shouted. The five villains jumped to the floor below. The Titans stared in shock at Stone and Dana. Gizmo fired missiles at them. They split up to avoid them.

"No mercy! No mercy!" Brother blood said, watching the battle. Starfire fired starbolts at Mammoth, who dodged them all and hit a column. The column fell and Starfire flew away from it. Jinx fired hex bolts at Raven, but Daniella used her halo to redirect the energy. Raven threw columns at the unlucky girl. Jinx jumped onto them and ran up the pieces. She jumped again and Dana grabbed before throwing her at Daniella.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Jinx said. She took Daniella's halo and jumped off. Daniella's wings stopped working, and she fell to the ground. Robin caught her.

"Thanks." Gizmo appeared with four robotic legs. Daniela blasted one of them and Robin's birdarang took out another. Stone then came down and tried to smash Robin. Daniella blasted him away. She went after Jinx to retrieve her halo.

"Want this back?" Jinx taunted looking back. She got blasted in the front, sending her to Daniella.

"Yes. Thanks." Daniella took her halo back and placed it on her head. She moved as the Cyborg robot zoomed past her. Dana blasted her in the back.

"Hello, sister." She said with a vicious look. Daniella narrowed here eyes and the two took to the air. Daniella dodged each punch Dana threw and tried to hit her, but failed. Dana got in a hit to her stomach and blasted her away from where the team regrouped. Gizmo trapped them in a force field. Daniella tried to save them,but Dana got a hold of the gem and yanked it off of the chain it was attached to. The lifeless manikin flew and smashed against the yellow bubble. The robot and Stone fought and ended with Stone pounding the robot's head in until his rings broke, turning him into Cyborg. The trio of villains gasped.

"I knew it! The stinking gagbag is one of them." Gizmo said, betrayed.

"No, he's one of us." Brother Blood said, coming down to the battle field. His eyes glowed red and Cyborg's and Dana's followed.

"And we're ready to prove it." They said. The trio looked at Dana with surprised faces.

"You too?!" Mammoth asked.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He held up the Ion Amplifier."This will increase your power to magnitudes unimaginable." He gave the Amplifier to Cyborg and nodded to Dana. Her halo disappeared and reappeared in front of her hand. "Destroy them for me, and you'll get your rewards." Cyborg walked up to the bubble.

"Cyborg, Dana no."

"Please."

"Dudes. We're you're friends."

"Sorry, but I have new friends." Cyborg said.

"Who needs friends when I can have all the destruction I want." Dana said. Daniella gasped from the gem she was holding.

"Psyche!" Cyborg turned around and fired at Brother Blood, who threw up a shield. The blast was deflected and hit one of Dana's many bombs, causing them all to go off. Dana fired at the force field and broke the device holding it together. The Titans were freed and Dana turned to Blood.

"Sorry, Teach, but I'd rather stay with my messed up sister than see the world burn." She held out her hand and her halo appeared in front of it."Now get out of here before I blow you to pieces." Blood ran to a floating platform, the trio following. They all left the building as the students evacuated.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Dana were in front of the Titans.<p>

"Sorry I had to play rough with you guys." He apologized.

"I'm not." Dana intervened.

"Once I knew the Brother Blood had the device, I had to get him to trust me."

"We knew all of the students there were brainwashed, but why not you two?" Raven asked.

"Because my half my brain's cybernetic. He could fool the man, but not the machine." Cyborg tapped the robotic part of his head.

"Daniella had experience with brainwashing before. Know Freakshow from Circus Gothica?" Dana said.

"Yeah, Raven went crazy while that was here. And it wasn't for the goths." Beastboy said. His ears flew up and slammed into him, along with a chair.

"Yeah. His staff allows him to control ghosts, or any other spectral beings. After that fiasco, Daniella did a lot of meditation and eventually found a way to fight brainwashing. Her body still knows how to do it, even if she isn't in it." Everyone nodded at the answer she gave.

**"Can I get my body back?!" **Daniella yelled.

"How about no?" The gem started sparking and Dana dropped it with a yelp. Daniella 'hrmph'ed from inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Done. I love this job.<strong>

**Danny: It's not a job, it's a past time.**

**Dark: I know, but it feels like a job.**

**R&R. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Tricks

**Dark: Hey everybuddy. So far, I'm going to be great on my plan.  
><strong>

**Danny: So far. And who are you? Barney?**

**Dark: Don't get smart with me, and never speak his name!**

**Danny: Barney.**

**Dark: *charges ectoblast***

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mind Tricks<strong>

_February 3_

_Dana's week long mission is over and I have my body back. It was getting boring in the gem. I found out something cool. I can 'share' a body with anyone who puts the gem on their necklace. I haven't explored this yet. It's been a busy week. Earlier this week, we ran into a guy in a weird suit. His name was Red X, and the suit came from Robin. When they told me he became a villain for a while, I just told them that he needed to invite me next time he decided to rob a place. I wasn't exactly concerned with catching Red X. He was a simple robber, nothing more, nothing less. He was just looking out for number 1. What made me change my mind about not wanting to catch him was that Dick was stupid enough to use Xenothium to power the suit. Xenothium is a very unstable chemical that will explode when jerked. How he even got Xenothium into the suit is something that I don't want to know. The chase just led to a lot of craziness and my halo got taken, again. I got it back, though. Next, I visited Star's home planet, Tamaran. I met her sister, so did Dana. They hit it off pretty well and I was concerned that she would do something like blow up the food, which wasn't something I would ever eat. I think I got a compliment. One of the people said that I looked like a... something. Starfire said that the guy complimented me. I thanked him. After three days, we left and Beastboy gave Cyborg a computer virus. He started eating anything that came to mind, and I mean anything. The couch, metal, a parking meter. When he touched me, My vision started to go nuts. Everything was blue and purple and kept getting bigger and smaller. PAI broke and had to do a re-installation, making me powerless, again. Beastboy and Gizmo fixed Cyborg, but I had gotten a fever. I'm fine now, plus I gained a new ability from that mess. I can now focus my vision on far away objects. Gotta go._

* * *

><p>Daniella stopped writing and put her diary up. She changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.<p>

It was two hours later that the alarm sounded. She got up groaning and changed her clothes. A purple tank top with a open zip hoodie and long blue pants.

"Who decided to cause trouble this late? And can I blast them into nothing?" Daniela said, wiping the sleep from her eye.

"It's Cinderblock, and if you can, yes." Robin replied. Daniella smiled at the thought of turning the rock into pebbles.

* * *

><p>Cinderblock smashed the ground, destroying it and sending the police force down. He picked up a car and was about to throw it, but was attacked by a mix of starbolts and angel blasts. The brute turned to the Teen Titans.<p>

"Drop it Cinderblock, before we drop you." Robin said. Cinderblock responded by throwing the truck in his hand. lack energy covered it and the truck was disassembled. The Titans moved to attack. Beastboy turning into a rhinoceros. Starfire and Daniella blasted Cinderblock. Robin jumped and whacked Cinderblock with his bo-staff. Cinderblock staggered and Beastboy charged him,taking him to the edge of the cliff. Cinderblock regained his bearings and threw Beastboy at Cyborg. Beastboy changed back and Cyborg ducked. Daniella caught the flying teen, who hugged her.

"You're a life saver." Beastboy landed on his ass.

"Oops. My hand slipped." Daniella said.

Cyborg roared as he jumped and readied his fist. His and Cinderblock clashed, which ended with Cyborg in a hole under his foot. Cinderblock was about to finish him, but a claw wrapped around one of his arms and waist. Raven struggled to subdue him and Starfire and Daniella fired their energy blasts at him. Cyborg climbed out of the hole and fired his canon. Cinderblock used his free hand to grab the thread of black energy and slam Raven into Starfire. They fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Robin charged Cinderblock along with Cyborg and Daniella. Daniella fired at his leg, bringing him to one knee. Robin jumped and whacked the rock's face several times with his bo-staff before letting Cyborg try to attack. Cinderblock grabbed him from the sky and slammed him into the ground. Daniella flew to him with white, glowing fist. She punched him several times in rapid succession. Chunks of Cinderblock's face hit the ground. He swatted her like a fly and she flew into the cliff-side. Cinderblock broke free from the claw and stomped the ground, causing Robin to fly overhead and into the trees below.

"ROBIN!" Daniella yelled. She broke from the rock and flew over Cinderblock to get to her brother, leaving the rest of the Titans to face off against Cinderblock. When Daniella reached the ground, she saw Robin jumping into a tree. She shrunk her wings and jumped. She followed him._'Who's he chasing?' _She tried to look ahead of Robin, but he was moving to fast and there were too many trees to spread her wings.

"Stop!" Robin said as he threw his birdarang at a tree. He jumped to it, and Daniella reached him.

"Who was that?" She asked. Robin was about to answer, but he turned his head toward a tree.

"I knew you'd come back." He fired a grappling hook and landed on another branch. He kicked the air and fired another one, but Daniella grabbed him and hugged him to her.

"Stop. Robin what are you doing?" She asked. Robin struggled.

"What are _you _doing?! He's getting away!"Robin yelled.

"Who's getting away?" Daniella asked. Robin didn't answer as he fought against her and a small pallet dropped and released a red gas. Daniella coughed as her vision started to darken. Her body began to glow red and pain went through her. She let go of her brother. Her body felt heavy and Robin left, leaving Daniella to fall from the tree.

"Dick... it... hurts..." She said as her eyes closed. Her body racked with pain and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Daniella opened her eyes and sat up. Her body ached and there was a IV attached to her arm, giving her ectoplasm, which she will never know where they got it from. Her wings were small and there was a container filled with red powder. She focused and the container became highlighted. A label appeared and read: <em>Blood Blossoms<em>. Her vision returned to normal. She tore the IV out of her arm and stood up. She stumbled as another wave of pain ran through her body. She was about to open the door, but heard a grunting noise. She turned around and saw a curtain. She walked over and pulled the curtain to revealed Robin, who was strapped to the bed and looking like he'd seen better days.

"Robin!" She said as she stumbled to his bed."What happened to you?"

"Slade." He said as he continued to struggle.

"Who's Slade?" She asked. Robin very quickly explained to her who Slade was, but she didn't believe some of the things he said. He sounded very angry.

When he was finished with his biased explanation, he commanded,"Untie these so I can get to Slade before he tears the city in two." Daniella shook her head.

"Robin, you need to calm down. Your heart rate is increasing and boarding on the critical point." She stopped talking as she heard voices.

"But must we keep him restrained?" Starfire's voice asked. Daniella had a feeling they were talking about her brother, who was listening in on the conversation.

"He threatened us Star, and he proved that he would carry out his threat when he infected his ghostly sister with Blood Blossoms. He's dangerous. " Daniella looked back at Robin with a shocked expression.

"Dangerous? Try totally flipped out coo-coo labanza." Beastboy sneezed.

"We need to run some more tests on him. Figure out what's going on." Raven said. The conversation ended there.

"You hit me with Blood Blossom?" Daniella asked, tears coming to her eyes. _'The red powder... That was his?' _Daniella backed away fro her brother, who seemed to be out of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Have you found the cause?" Starfire asked.<p>

"We've checked everything. And it's all normal." Raven said, checking their leader's health again.

"But he is not normal! He would not do these things! He would not shout at me and..." Star rubbed her arm before becoming angry again."There must be a cause!"

"Chill out Star. Maybe Slade really is invisible and we can't-" Beastboy was interrupted.

"No. He still would've shown up on my radar. I'm telling ya. He wasn't-" Cyborg was interrupted when the machine behind him started beeping fast.

"His heart rate is off the charts." Raven said, looking back at the machine.

"Blood pressure, neurokinetics. Most people can't survive this kind of stress." Cyborg said. A scream sounded from the room, and the machine stopped beeping.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, not realizing that the scream was feminine. Everyone came into the room which was a mess. Everything was destroyed, and Daniella was on the ground, out cold. Cyborg picked up the fallen girl, bridal style. There, he saw a nasty bruise of her right cheek. The tub of red powder was turned over, but the powder was still trapped in the upside down container.

"And I thought I didn't like to go to the doctor." Beastboy said when he saw the wreckage.

"How is she?" Raven asked.

"She's fine. Just a bruise." Cyborg said in a grave tone.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked. The vents rattled.

"There!" Cyborg pointed at an open vent. Beastboy turned into a humming bird and flew up to the vent, but a hatch closed before he could enter. The windows closed.

"Robin's activated the quarantine protocol. Nothing can get in, or out." Raven said, typing away on a computer.

"We shall see about that!" Starfire said. Her eyes glowed green and she fired a starbolt, that ricocheted off of the doors and windows. Cyborg threw Daniella's body up and ducked to avoid getting hit. He caught her again.

"Hey, watch it Star." Star pounded against the door.

"We must find Robin." She said as she pounded away. After a few pounds, she rested her head against the door. Cyborg gently put Daniella's body on the ground and moved Star away from the door. A light chainsaw came fro his wrist and he started cutting the door down. Raven floated and sat in a lotus position.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy asked.

"Finding Robin." Raven said her chant and her soul self left her body and entered Robin's. _'Robin. Can you hear me?' **'Raven? What are you doing here?! You have to get out! Slade! He's going to destroy you!' **'Robin, your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me. Slade isn't here. He's not in the Tower.' **'No he's here. He's real. I've seen him.' **'Then let me see him, through you eyes.'_Raven opened Robin's eyes and looked around. _'See Robin? There's no one here. There never was.' _Raven turned and got punched by Slade. She opened her eyes as she flew back and hit the ground.

"Slade!" She screamed out. Her out burst woke Daniella. She groaned and Beastboy helped her to her feet.

"You saw him?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know if he's real or not, But he's real to Robin, and that's all that matters. The stress on his brain is destroying him. Robin truly believes he's fighting Slade, and Slade's winning." Both Daniella's and Starfire's expression changed to horror. Raven floated as everyone tried to find a way out of the room.

"Robin! I can feel him. He's not going to make it." Raven said. Daniella moved to the center of the room. She aimed at the floor. _Angelic power at 50 percent and dropping.__ 'Don't give me statistics!' _Daniella focused on the destructive part of her powers, the ones that only destroyed. Her white orb became black and she fired. The blast tore a perfect hole to the basement. Daniella fell over as the Blood Blossoms started glowing red, along with her body. Starfire flew through the hole. She found Robin leaned against a beam, a light shining on him.

"Robin." She floated down.

"It's okay Starfire. It okay." He passed out in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Slade pulled off one last trick. The mask contained a chemical reagent that infiltrated you central nervous system." Cyborg explained.<p>

"That dust. It made me see, feel, and hear Slade, even though he wasn't there." Robin said.

"And the more you fought, the more harm it did to you." Starfire said.

"And anybody else who got in the way." The team looked at Daniella's sleeping form.

"That was a bad move man. That pallet you had was filled with Blood Blossom pollen. We managed to most of it out the first time, but she almost didn't make it. She won't be waking up anytime soon." Cyborg explained. He changed the topic by looking at the charts."You shouldn't be able to see Slade anymore. The scans all check out." Robin got up and walked to the light.

"Just to be sure." He flicked it off and the room was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from Daniella's halo. He flipped the lights back on.

"Go get some rest man. You need it." Cyborg said. Robin gave one last glance to his sister and walked out of the room.

"Now that he's all better, what about me?" Beastboy asked. sneezing and turning into several different animals, ending at a toad. Starfire and Raven shared a giggle. Beastboy transformed back and looked at Daniella's halo. He snatched it."Don't suppose this thing could help." Beastboy said, putting the halo above his head. It fell and hit the floor. Raven walked up to him.

"It's not a toy Beastboy." She snatched it from him.

"I know that. I just wanna see what it could do to help me." Beastboy snatched it from Raven. Cyborg snatched it from him, and held it out of his reach.

"What, you think it's going to be as easy as telling it: Cure Beastboy of his cold." The halo disappeared from Cyborg's hand. Everyone stared at it with horrified expressions.

"Cyborg did it." Beastboy said, pointing at the metal teen. The halo reappeared under him and a ray of light shot up, engulfing Beastboy. When it died down, Beastboy was still Beastboy, and his nose wasn't running.

"I'm cured!" Beastboy shouted. He danced around and transformed in victory. The other three Titans stared the the halo, then at Daniella.

"It follows commands." Cyborg replaced it above Daniella's head.

"That's not good." Raven said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: I hope everyone liked this chapter. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them<strong>

**R&R. See ya later! Stay warm! It's below freezing in my area, and that's at 12:00n.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lightning vs Ice

**Dark: Hey guys. This is going to be a filler chapter that I felt like writing. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Danny: Why are you doing a filler chapter?**

**Dark: So that I have time to plan what episode the next chapter is going to be.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Daniella vs. Dana<strong>

_February 13_

_Finally got out of bed. The Blood Blossom pollen is finally gone, though I am a little sore. From what I heard. Robin was hallucinating that Slade survived a pit of lava and came after him. I don't think I recognized him as my brother during the time. He would never do something as bad as expose me to Blood Blossom. He didn't even help me to the Tower. He didn't help me recover at all. He only apologized to me and left. I told him that I was fine, but I don't think I can forgive him for that. I understand that he wants to catch the bad guy, but putting that over a family member that is dying? That's not something you can bounce back from. Other than the Slade scare, no criminal activity has happened in the past week. That's what PAI told me. The alarm didn't go off once. Guess the bad guys are taking a break. _

* * *

><p>Daniella stopped writing and put her diary up. She then walked to her bed. <em>'What am I going to do? It's going to be boring while waiting for a criminal to strike.' <strong>'Play video games with Beastboy and Cyborg.' <strong>'Nah. They both suck at games. I saw Bridgett beat them-' **'Bet it was a girly and tame game.' **'In a fighting game until they were blood spots on the game.' **'I'll wait next time before saying anything. How about meditating?' **'I don't have a need for it. And I'm very calm.' **'Robin hurt you, physically and emotionally. Are you sure you're okay?' **'You sound like you care.' **'I'm being forced to put up with you. Might as well try to get along.' **'When did you learn this lesson?' **'Two seconds ago.' **'I'll be fine.' _Dana didn't believe her, but acted like she did. _**'Okay, so how about some training?' **_'_I don't know. They don't have anything that can handle my power yet. Cyborg will lose a few screws if I accidentally overload the system, again.' _Daniella let her hand glow blue and she threw a crystal at the ceiling. Her hand changed color and she shot the crystal with lightning. The crystal exploded and ice shards that had webs of electricity running through them fell to the ground. Daniella watched the light show with interest. "I've always wondered which one would win in a fight." _**'What are you talking about?'**_

"Lightning and ice. I been surrounded by those to elements all of my life. I wonder which one would win in a fight." _**'I would say that Ice would win. Ice is very destructive in it's own way. Lightning is just super charged fire. Ice is strong and stiff, capable of taken any hit.**_

"If I had to choose, I guess I would say lightning would win. Lightning is fast and powerful. It's flexible and very precise." Daniella made a ball of lightning in her hand and watched as sparks shot everywhere, but never left her hand. _**'Wanna bet?'**_

"What's the terms?" Daniella was interested in where this was going. _**'When I win, I get to use your body for a month.'**_

"Okay. And when I win?" _**'If you somehow win, I will help you with getting info on The Dark One.' **_

"Okay, we'll fight tomorrow. The team will be the judges." Daniella said. Dana accepted the fact and they both slept, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Daniella and Dana walked into the living room and begun making breakfast. The smell woke the others up and they followed it.<p>

"Daniella...and Dana, you're cooking?" Robin asked. Both nodded and Cyborg, Beastboy, Dani, Bridgett, and Starfire sat at the table waiting for the food with hungry looks. Robin sat down with Raven following.

"What's the occasion? And why is Dana with us?" Robin asked. A plate of waffles was put in front of him and everyone else.

"I woke up feeling great, so I decided to make this and dinner. Dana is here because I wanted her out." Daniella explained. She and Dana didn't eat as much as usual, which concerned Robin, but he ignored it and dug into his own waffles.

Later that day, Robin was beating Beastboy at a game. Cyborg was watching, waiting for his turn. Starfire was watching. Raven was reading on the other side of the couch, away from everyone. Dani and Bridgett were watching the two play, trying to not fall asleep. A small flash came from the middle of them and a white halo expanded from the flash. It expanded until it surrounded the team, who were too shocked to move. The ring split and moved up and down. It faded when it reached its destination, and when the Titans were gone.

* * *

><p>Robin stumbled from being forced to teleport. He lifted his head and looked around. They were in a desert, close to the Tower because he could see it nearby. His team was around him and all fine.<p>

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I teleported you here." The team tensed as someone stepped from behind a rock. Two someones. Daniella and Dana.

"Why are we here?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed. A glimpse of something crossed Daniella's face, but it passed before he could believe it was real.

"Because you needed to get out of the Tower and Dana and I thought that you would want to see which one of us is stronger." Robin was about to object, but then stayed quiet. He had nothing else to do, and watching a harmless fight would be alright.

"Okay, I'll watch." Robin sat down on the ground.

"If Robin watches, then I shall watch the battle too." Starfire said. She sat down. Raven followed her example with a shrug.

"But dude! It's a million degrees out here! How are we going to cool off?!" Beastboy was shot and became a frozen icicle.

"Like that." Dana said. Cyborg, Dani and Bridgett sat down on the ground. Daniella and Dana nodded and flew away from each other.

"Ready?" Daniella asked. Her hands charged with lightning as her eyes became purple and her hair became wild.

"Yep." Dana's hands glowed blue as her eyes became crystals. They both let out battle cries and flew toward each other as fast as they could. They both pulled back their arms and and punched. The blue and purple mixed as their powers rejected each other. A white ball of light engulfed the two and the Titans stared with wide eyes. The light faded and Dana and Daniella were matching each other blow for blow. Each punch and block created a small shockwave. Dana got a few hits on Daniella, who pulled back from the close combat. Her hands glowed purple and Dana's glowed blue. Then the real light show began. Blue and purple flew through the sky as storm clouds gathered above them.

"Wow. They are not going easy on each other." Cyborg said. Raven and Starfire nodded. Dani and Bridgett just stared with wide eyes.

"It looks like it's gonna rain. We need to go." Robin said. He shouted his order at the two fighting girls, who did not pay him any mind and continued their fight. Dana created a club from her ice and went to whack Daniella with it. Daniella dodged and sent rapid its to Dana's stomach and back. Dana hit the ground and a crater formed. She glared at Daniella, who gave her the 'Come and get me' sign. Dana glowed blue as armor covered her. Thunder shook the ground as the clouds flashed.

"We need to get out of here before it rains." Robin said. He moved but something landed in front of him. A small snow flake fell on his nose. More followed the first and soon, it was snowing in the desert.

"I do not believe this is natural." Starfire said, watching the snow. Cyborg saw twin smirks on Daniella's and Dana's faces. Lightning flashed and was about to strike the ground, but Daniella moved and the lightning changed directions and struck Dana in the chest, melting the armor, but it was recreated. The snow around Dana moved and in a cyclone and she fired from inside.

"It's not. They're making it, whether they know it or not, and it looks like they are trying to win, at any cost." Cyborg said. The ground beside him exploded and Daniella came from the hole. She narrowed her eyes and shot several lightning blasts from her hands. Dana dodged them all, except the one that came from the quickly whispered something to her halo and Cyborg watched as Robin became good for the cold. Everyone had on something that would keep them warm. Dana and Daniella were starting to use the environment to kill each other. Dana used the snowflakes as small bombs of ice, and Daniella redirected the lightning with the grace of a dancer. Dana went in for close combat with a sword. Daniella blocked each blow with her arms, resulting in a series of cuts and running blood. Another redirected lightning bolt and Daniella was away from Dana. She smashed a rock until it became a broadsword. She picked it up and clashed with Dana. The rock sword couldn't handle much pressure and broke on the third swing. Daniella flew back before Dana could decapitate her.

"Cyborg, who do you think will win?" Robin asked.

"Let's see. Dana might win. She's using ice and making weapons out of it, giving her the advantage in close combat. She's also strong, but very reckless. The ice is very stiff and unresponsive to weather changes. Daniella is using lightning, which is too fast to dodge unless you know where it's going, and that's hard to predict. The speed that lightning provides gives her an advantage in far combat and close combat. She can dodge Dana's attacks quick, but if she gets hit, she won't be able to walk off the pain. Since the nature of lightning is so precise, she has to move accordingly. And for mid-range, they both seem to be equal. So overall, I don't know who would win. They're the perfect team, but the most dangerous of enemies. They have a trait that makes up for the other's weakness." Cyborg concluded. Everyone clapped at his answer. Cyborg bowed, and his face was shoved into the ground by a falling Daniella. She got her ass off of his head.

"Sorry." She was blasted by Dana, which froze a part of her wing.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Daniella narrowed her eyes and went back to fighting. When Robin pulled Cyborg's head from the ground, he saw blood coming from his nose and his eyes were closed.

"He's okay." Robin said. He turned his eyes toward the battle and saw that Daniella and Dana had gotten faster. They were fading from visibility at random. It wasn't until another clash of their powers did they stop. They both had their hands on their knees and were panting. Daniella was cut many times along her arms and legs, had bruises on her forearms, and some of her hair was missing. Her clothes were a little torn, but otherwise okay. Dana was burnt along her arms and had bruises on her legs. Smoke rose from her body and the ends of her hair were smoking. They both looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Dana glowed blue as a blue blast charged at her hip, frost forming around it. The snow around her spun in front of her, making a barrel shape. Daniella glowed purple as her hair went everywhere. She charged a purple blast that had sparks flying from it in front of her chest. It rain lightning around her, creating a barrier with a hole in front of her. They kept pouring power into the orbs and the ground started to break from the pressure. Dana's eyes turned blue and Daniella's eyes turned purple. They both fired. The blast collided and fought for the upperhand. Dana and Daniella glared at each other and didn't notice when the blue and purple blasts changed color to black and white, respectively. The two colors mixed and a white ball of light expanded from the mix and covered the Titans, Dana, Daniella, and the desert in it's brightness. When the light died down, Dana and Daniella were unconscious and their wings shrunk down.

"It's a draw." Beastboy said, his head free from the block of ice. Everyone stared at him, except the unconscious Cyborg.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: I hope everyone liked the fight. As you can see, Dana and Daniella are evenly matched. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.<strong>

**Danny: Ask questions. It boring at the moment.*Dodges a hatchet.***

**Dark: Is it boring now?*Holds up Fenton Chainsaw***

**Danny:*Screams and runs* Lunatic!**

**Review reply**

**Ninuhuju- I don't think you can tell. Tamarans were armor and face masks or something. So I leave that up to your imagination.**

**fluttershyfan1- It's not good because it follows every command. You could tell it to give you money from the bank and it will do just that. Power like that is dangerous. And maybe. I haven't decided yet on what to do about the Fentons.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom- Thanks!**

**Michael- Your vision is 40/40.**

**R&R. See ya later! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sorcerers Are Great Liars

**Dark: Hey dudes and dudettes.  
><strong>

**Danny: Sup.**

**Dark: I've been busy with school and everything, but I can still update.**

**Danny: I find it surprising.**

**Dark: I'm going to ignore that comment.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sorcerers Are Great Liars<strong>

Dana and Daniella woke up from their slumber. They groaned as their bodies racked with pain when they sat up. They turned to each other and smiled.

"Yes! I won! What?! You won?! No, I won! Stop that!" They both shouted at each other. They were interrupted when Cyborg walked through the door.

"Actually, no one won." He said as he checked their health.

"What are you talking about? I won! STOP THAT!" Daniella and Dana had their faces to each other as a purple aura appeared around them. They looked ready to fight again. Cyborg sweatdropped at their behavior.

"No one won because you both passed out after the fight. You both were injured, and no one had enough strength to claim victory." Both girl turned from each other and crossed their arm with a huff, but accepted the decision.

Dana and Daniella turned back to each other and said,"What about the bet? STOP DOING THAT!"

Both took a deep breath and Daniella spoke,"Well, since neither of us won, neither of us lost. So, we'll both fulfill our promises. You find me information, and when you get back, you can do whatever you want." Dana nodded and her wings grew. She turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Cyborg turned to Daniella, who was sitting on her bed with on leg over the other.

"What was that about?"

"We made a bet before the fight. If she won, she replaces me for a month, but if I won, she had to run a few errands for me." Daniella stood up and smiled at Cyborg."Thanks for taking care of us." Daniella walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>February 16<em>

_It's been three days since Dana left. I don't know where she went, or what she went to go do, but I know that it has to be about the Dark One. Things have been slow lately. Raven started holing herself upin her room, and I am too. I'm almost to Chapter 10, and I really want to see why I shouldn't read past it. Oh yeah, this heart thing attacked earlier. It took all I had to not destroy it when I first saw what it did. It tried to 'eat' a child. I'm so weak around children, but I will protect them with my life. The next time I see Kardiak, I am going to give a new meaning to the phrase heart attack. Not much else to talk about. Later_

* * *

><p>Daniella put her book up and walked out into the hall. She could here Cyborg and Beastboy talking to Raven down the hall, and prayed that Beastboy wouldn't get thrown from the roof, again. She made her way to the kitchen and started making her lunch when Beastboy and Cyborg came in.<p>

"You need to go apologize." Cyborg said.

"Why? Raven is creepy. I was only speaking the truth." A knife flew by his head and embedded itself into the wall. A piece of Beastboy's hair was stuck to it. The duo tunred to Daniella, who had a dark purple aura around her.

"What did Beastboy do?" She asked in a _way_ too sweet voice.

"He called Raven weird and creepy." Cyborg said as he moved away from the girl.

"Go apologize."

"No. Raven is creepy. Everyone thinks so." He ducked as another knife flew by his head. The wall cracked as the wedge collided into it.

"I don't think she's creepy. She just doesn't open up to others very well. I'm sure everyone can, and will, wait for her to open up to the team. Everyone has secrets that they haven't shared yet. Respect her's and go apologize."

"I don't have any secrets." A kunai flew over him this time."Why should I apologize?" This time it was a hatchet.

"Because you hurt her. You may not know it, but just because she doesn't act like she has feelings, she still does. She's about as human as you, me and everyone else on this team. Humans have feels, no matter how much they act like they don't. Calling her creepy and weird hurt her, now go apologize before this whole thing is blown out of proportion.

"That won't happen." This time it was a broadsword."I meant the blowing everything out of the water!" This time it was a rapier, that Robin had to dodge as well.

"Go apologize." Daniella commanded, longsword at the ready.

"Okay I'll do it." Beastboy said. The TV turned on."After I watch my shows." Dani and Bridgett came in to see Beastboy get blasted with lightning through the window. He plummeted to the depths below. Both turned to see Daniella, who was pissed. He hair was separated from her attack. She calmed and her hair fixed itself. She abandoned her meal and left through the door. Both moved away from her and turned to the other to males.

"Beastboy messed up, big time." Cyborg said. The little girls nodded and joined them in a two-on-two game.

* * *

><p>Daniella knocked on Raven's door. She heard shushing and Raven cracked her door.<p>

"What?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after Beastboy called you creepy." She watched as Raven winced a bit."That's why I shot him out of the window." Raven went wide eyed,"I need some money to buy a new one." Raven nodded and closed her door. She reopened it and held her hand out, which had money for the new window. Daniella grabbed it, and pulled Raven through the door, literally. The door opened all of the way and Daniella stepped in to find a paperman.

"Hello, madame." The paperman bowed, which Daniella copied.

"Hello, fine sir." She replied. The paperman chuckled.

"Raven, who's your fine-looking friend?" Raven felt a twinge of jealousy at Daniella, but quickly beat the feeling with a stick.

"Who's the charmer?" Daniella asked. Malchior looked at the ring above her head. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what.

"My name is Malchior of Nor. I am a sorcerer trapped in a book." Daniella nodded.

"I'm Daniella Grayson. I'm an angel." Malchior chuckled. Angels went extinct a long time ago, because of _her,_ but Daniella shed her jacket and let her wings grew. Malchior stopped chuckling and stared wide eyed, trying to not tremble in fear. Those wings, they were _her_ wings. She couldn't be alive, not yet!

"Hey, are you okay?" Daniella asked. Malchior looked at her eyes. The calm, kind yes that promised that she wouldn't hurt a fly. He calmed himself.

"Yes. I am fine. I just haven't seen an angel in so long. Ever since _she_ wiped them out."

"You mean Dedalice?" Malchior looked at Daniella like she was crazy.

"How do you know that name?"

"I've heard it somewhere and did a bit of research. I know who she is." Malchior was about to grab something to shut the girl up, but what she said next made him stop his plans."She's the Dark One. That's all I know about her so far." Malchior relaxed his body.

"Well, I don't know anything about her, except what I've shared."

"Okay. That's for the info. Raven, next time you get a new friend trapped in a book, tell me before anything else." Daniella walked out of the room, leaving Raven and Malchior.

"Well, she's very fun. It is sad to see her go however."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friend is not who she says she is. She is very dangerous, and very sadistic."

"She's Robin's sister, she wouldn't hurt anyone if she could help it." Raven argued.

"What about your green friend?"

"I said if she could help it." Raven sneered.

"I want you to promise me. Be weary around her. She will betray you. The things she could do are too much for me to say" Raven nodded, not used to seeing Malchior act like this. Scared and trembling.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Daniella went back to her room, not wanting to see if Beastboy survived his fall. Knowing the cockroach he was, he did. She pulled out the book she was looking for and began reading.<p>

_Chapter Eight: December 771_

_I hate everyone. Humans, Angels, the Elders, everyone. Ever since the Elders made that damned comment about me being their favorite to watch, everyone has been avoiding me and have been scared of me. The bullies have been making sure everyone didn't even stare at me. I would have enjoyed it if I didn't feel so lonely. My Mentor is afraid of me. I joined a mission to Earth, and my group abandoned me. I wondered Earth for a month. It was horrible. I was always shot at or cursed at, and I was put on a pole about 56 times! All of that was because I had wings. Some called me witch, and others called me witch's spawn, hell bringer, a new word top them was invented for naming me. Devil's spawn. I just sat down in a forest and waited to be picked up. When the stormy cloud came, I flew up and through it. I immediately went home and cried. I don't want to see another human ever again. From this day forth, I hate angels and humans. I just want them to be killed with their blood mixing on the ground. I know I shouldn't think that, but I'm starting to give in to the thoughts. They help me, and if I accept them, they go away for a while. I need to control these thoughts of mass murder. Extinction of a race by killing all of the race. That's something I picked up from the humans. Genocide is what they called it. Geno-**died.**_

The chapter ended there and Daniella had to put her head back from the pages. Dedalice was getting worse with every chapter. She was the Dark one, but Daniella didn't now how she became known as the Dark One. She decided to save the rest for tomorrow and get some sleep. She got into her bed and snuggled into the covers.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Daniella's door opened. Malchior stepped through and walked over to her bed. He took the halo from her head.<p>

"Make Robin mad at his sister until she dies, or she leaves the team." The halo pulsed before disappearing from his hands. He smirked and left the room, satisfied.

* * *

><p>The halo appeared in Robin's room. It shrunk until it looked like a bracelet. Then, it slid onto his right arm and shrunk until it was securely on his wrist. Robin's body glowed red for a moment. The white ring lost it's glow and turned red.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: I hope everyone liked this chapter. This is why having an item that follows every command is bad.<strong>

**Danny: Unpredictable shit happens.**

**Dark: Exactly.**

**Review reply**

**Ninuhuju: I never noticed that. I wonder what would have happened if I did have fire(Ember) fight Daniella and Dana. I feel a new chapter coming along.**

**Michael: The point of the chapter was to show that Dana and Daniella are evenly matched. Plus, it was a filler chapter. There aren't much point in those.**

**Fluttershyfan1: Thanks!**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: As you can see, the bet is not void, but instead they are fulfilling their parts. This is something that my family does when we bet. If it's a tie or draw, both parties fulfill the promises made. No matter how crazy.**

**R&R. See ya later! **


	7. Chapter 7: Sibling Fights

**Dark: Hey guys. I've decided to put a ghost attack in this chapter.**

**Danny: Why?**

**Dark: Because I could.**

**Danny: *sweatdrops.* Is that you're answer to every question about an unplanned chapter.**

**Dark: Yep.**

**Danny: *Falls to the ground***

_**'Hello.'**_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello."** - Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

'Hello.' - Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_'Hello'_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ghost Attacks and Sibling Fights<strong>

Daniella's room was a mess. Her closet door was open and clothes were on the floor. Her shelf was on her bed, and her desk was flipped. She was now under her bed.

"Where is it?" Daniella asked herself. The door opened.

"Hey, Daniella-What are you doing?" Cyborg asked. Daniella lifted her head and hit the metal at the bottom of the bed. She yelped and rubbed the sore spot. She crawled from under her bed.

"My halo went missing. I have to find it, or I can't use some of my powers." Cyborg nodded.

"I'll tell the team to be on the lookout." Daniella nodded and Cyborg left. She resumed her search in her room.

"Is Daniella going to make something?" Beastboy asked with a hopeful look.

"Sorry BB, but she's busy looking for her halo." Cyborg said as he doned his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"What's a halo?" Beastboy asked.

"That ring above her head." Dani said, playing her game.

"Oh."

"How do you lose a big, glowing ring that's above your head?" Robin asked, annoyed at something.

"I don't know, but she needs that before a battle."

"So without it, she'll just be in the way? Great, another way to be completely useless." Robin commented. Cyborg and Dani glared at him.

"Yo, what's your problem man? Why are you so angry at your own sister?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's see: She hasn't gone through initiation. She useless without her halo. She didn't believe me when I said that Slade was after me. All she can do is cook, and that's something she does on occasion. She can't do anything without her powers other than cook." That sent Robin into the TV. Daniella smirked.

"That's something I can do without my powers." She crossed her arms with a smirk. Robin growled and pulled out his bo-staff. Daniella made two small daggers and held one in each hand. Both ran at each other, and were separated when they were covered in black.

"You two are acting like children." Raven said, her hands coated in black. Her cloak was a light blue.

"Children don't fight 'til the other is black and blue." Daniella commented.

"Children don't talk back to their elders." Robin sneered.

"I don't know how old Raven is!" Daniella screamed. Their mouths were covered. Raven sighed. She spread them further apart.

"Would you two stop fighting before you both do something you'll regret?" Raven said. The twins crossed their arms and turned from each other. Raven sighed and made the two bubbles of magic one. Daniella tried to scoot away from her brother and shut herself off from the world. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head in them, but Robin took his staff and tried to whack her. Something came from the bubble's surface and snapped his staff in half. He was separated from the girl.

"Robin, what are you doing? She didn't even want to fight."

"She needs to stop being so soft. So I thought that we could see which one of us as stronger." Robin said.

"Dude, you're acting like a douche." Beastboy said. The alarm went off and Daniella snapped back to reality. Raven broke the bubbles and the two fell to the ground. Daniella took a longer time to get up than Robin.

"Trouble downtown." He ran out of the room, followed by everyone else. Raven left last, noticing the wet drops on the carpet that appeared after the bubbles popped.

"Where are you, whelp?" Skulker said. He finally found a natural portal to Jump City and was trying to lure the Ghost Girl out from hiding. A red blur cut one of his wrist blasters off. Robin caught his birdarang, but that wasn't what Skulker was focused on. It was the girl in the purple skirt and small, black, zip up hoodie. He grinned and fired rockets at the girl. The Titans jumped away from the explosives. Skulker gave chase to the girl before the Team could regroup. Daniella shot a purple blast at him. He dodged, but a green blast from Dani shot him from the sky. He hit the ground. The robot stood up and fired is wrist blasters at the Titans. Starfire and Raven had to change their course to avoid the blasts. Robin and Daniella jumped and rolled to avoid the blasts. Beastboy turned into a mouse and scurried around the ground. Cyborg just shot at the rays coming toward him. Dani and Bridgett took to the skies.

Daniella and Robin jumped into each other and fell down.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Stay out of my way!" Both noticed the rocket coming for them. They stood and Daniella fired while Robin threw his birdarangs. The rocket exploded in front of them and sent them into a building. Daniella gasped in pain as her small wings were crushed between the building and her back. Skulker was coming toward them, but a chunk of rocket stopped him from moving forward.

"Less fighting each other, and more fighting the ghost!" Cyborg yelled, firing his canon. Daniella quickly moved from the hole and ran to the fight, Robin following. He threw a pair of bolas at Daniella's feet, causing her to fall. She glared as her brother passed her. She quickly covered her body in lighting and let the string burn. Robin ran to Skulker and threw two pods at him. They exploded when they hit him and a blood red gas came from them. Daniella's eyes widened. She teleported into the cloud and back out, this time with the real Skulker, who was glowing red, and writhing in pain. Daniella fired lightning at the cloud until it was gone. Skulker stopped glowing and calmed. She sucked Skulker into a thermos that Dani gave her and turned to her brother.

"Why did you throw Blood Blossom pollen at him?" She asked in a dark tone.

"Because it would've ended the fight early."

"That was a little extreme." She said.

"No, you're just too weak." Robin casually said.

"You gotta problem with it?!" Daniella was shouting.

"Yeah! Not only that, but you couldn't do anything but fire lasers at him! That just shows how useless you are!" Robin was yelling at his sister.

"It's all I could do! Or did you forget that I can't use many of my powers without my halo?!"

"I remembered!"

"You're a cold hearted bitch!" Daniella screamed.

"You're a little whore!" Robin shot back.

"WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?!" Daniella yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU MY SISTER?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE?!" Robin yelled back. Daniella went silent and Robin's 'bracelet' turned black, snapping him out of his enraged state. The bracelet dropped from his wrist and disappeared. It reappeared above Daniella's head as her halo, but the color didn't change. She didn't take notice.

"Fine. I'll leave." Daniella turned around and walked back to the Tower.

"Daniella, wait." Robin put his hand on her shoulder. The clouds got darker and a black wave of energy slammed into him and the Titans, pushing them into the surrounding buildings. The windows broke and the streets started cracking. Daniella didn't notice any of this happening as she talked.

"Don't touch me _Richard_." Daniella spat out the word like poison."I'm going to get out of your life. Just like you wanted." Daniella's face became wet as tears came from her eyes. Robin got from his hole and ran at Daniella with his hand out. A strike of lightning from above hit her and she was gone. The storm moved and hovered over the Tower. Robin fell to his knees, clear of the influence from the halo.

"Dude. That was cold." Beastboy was in the T-car, headed to the Tower.

"That wasn't me doing it." Robin said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was you. You-"

"It wasn't! I would never try to kill her in my life, but when I woke up, I was angry at her for no reason, and my wrist was heavy." Robin said. He pulled off his glove and showed everyone his wrist, which had a red ring around it.

"Did you check why it was heavy?" Dani asked.

"A golden bracelet was on it. I tried to take it off, but it was stuck."

"Well it came off earlier. Then it disappeared as Daniella's halo reappeared." Everyone's eyes widened at what Beastboy said. Raven was the first to snap out of it.

"I told you that it wasn't good. Anything that can follow and perform orders to anyone is never good." Raven said. Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg nodded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Daniella's halo. When you were recovering from your Slade problem, we found out that the halo could do anything we told it to. It cured Beastboy of his cold instantly, and extracted the chemical from Slade's mask perfectly. Someone must've ordered it to make you angry at her to the point of her leaving."

"That would explain why I couldn't feel your emotions when I caught you two earlier." Raven commented

"Who would do such a thing?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stop her from leaving." Robin said. They were in the garage. He got out of the car and took the elevator up. Raven just opened a portal and brought everyone through it. Raven came to Daniella's room first. She opened the door and saw that the room was almost bare. The closet was cleared, and the bed was bare. The desk had nothing on it and the shelf had two books on it. Malchior was in the middle of it.

"I'm afraid that she left. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she almost burned me to ashes." Raven nodded and left. Malchior smiled inwardly and disappeared out of the window. Robin came in after that and saw the room. Lightning struck the glass and shattered it. The shelf fell and two books fell to the ground. Robin picked them up.

"She's not in her room, but the storm's still here, so she's still around." Everyone nodded and started looking around. Robin put the books on the counter and helped look for his sister. Five minutes later had a shout to welcome the time.

"She's headed for the forest!" Beastboy screamed. He transformed into a falcon and flew through the open window, carrying Cyborg, Starfire (carrying Robin), Raven, Dani, and Bridgett following. The caught up to the girl where the forest started.

"Daniella, stop." Daniella stopped walking, but didn't turn.

"Stay away from me." She said. She started walking again, but Raven moved in her way. Robin walked up to her and spun her around. Before he could talk, another black wave exploded from her waist and pushed everyone back, and killed any plants and trees that it touched.

"I said stay away. I'm leaving. Don't get in my way." Daniella moved and revealed her black eyes. Her hand glowed black and everyone froze. She lifted her hand and everyone was covered in a black aura. They were lifted into the air. Daniella pushed her hand forward, and everyone flew back to the Tower. They crashed through the garage. When Robin looked toward the forest, the storm cloud and Daniella were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: And thus, this chapter reached a finale.*Bows* <strong>

**Danny: That was dramatic. **

**Dark: Who cares?**

**Review reply**

**Michael: Yeah it has limits. It can't bring people back to life, and it can't create portals to other dimensions or times, and it can't kill. Daniella has to be around for it to work. The reason why they don't use it on Terra is because she is considered dead to the halo, so it wouldn't work.**

**fluttershyfan1: First, he believes that no one should go near her, and he's tricking her into believing that Daniella is bad news. Second, I didn't know that. I thought he just didn't want to show himself to the other titans because they would get suspicious.**

**Ninuhuju: I agree with that.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: I think it's too late for that.**

**R&R. See ya later! **


	8. Chapter 8: Dragons Are Evil

**Dark: Hello peoples of Fanfiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dragons are Evil<br>**

The next day, everyone except Raven was in the living room. Dani and Bridgett were glaring at Robin, who was sitting at the window, staring at the forest. Cyborg was cooking, and Beastboy was watching him with a forlorn expression. Starfire was sitting at the counter.

"Why is it so gray around here?" Someone came through the door. Robin spun on his ass and looked at the person. When he saw them, his expression solidified and he turned back to the windows. Dana gave him a weird look and sat by him.

"What's wrong with everyone? Raven is in her room and refuses to come out, you're here moping instead of brooding, Beastboy and Starfire are less cheerful and Cyborg is dressed like a female cook. -"

"Hey!"

"-And Dani an Bridgett aren't running around like hyper babies."

"HEY!" Robin gave a small chuckle.

"And where's the princess?" Robin's expression steeled and Dana looked worried."What did she do?"

"It's not what she did, it's what I did." Robin said.

"Okay? So what did you do?"

"I called her a whore and told her to get out of my life." Dana actually laughed a little.

"You called your sister a whore? That's a great joke. Now, where Daniella? I need to tell her something."

"She left. It wasn't a joke. She left and it's my fault." Dana looked at his expression and saw that he wasn't joking. She gave a small giggle.

"Well, you called her a appropriate name." Robin looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about? Calling your sister a whore is a bad thing."

"I shouldn't do this because she'll kick my ass, but take a look at this." Dana got a few pictures from her pocket that she got from Ember. She handed them to Robin, who's eyes widened before he put them down with a blush.

"I'll never unsee that. Why did you show me those?" Robin turned to her.

"One, blackmail, and two, it got your face to melt from steel." Dana commented. Robin just sighed as his blush faded."Point is, unless you said that of your free will, then I have no problem with you and she will come back. She loves you way too much to abandon you, or anyone for that matter."

"I doubt that." Dana stood and blasted the window in front of him. Robin stood and backed away."Why did you do that?"

"Everyone in this place needs to lighten up. It makes me uncomfortable and the urge to destroy something is stronger." Dana said, black smoke coming from her hand. The door opened and a white clad Raven floated through.

"Uh... Like the new wardrobe." Dana said. Raven smiled at her, and the alarm went off. Robin went to the console and typed.

"Titans, move." Everyone except Dana and Raven left immediately.

"Aaannd, he's back in mission mode." Dana flew after them, dragging Raven with her.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they readied their powers and weapons. Kardiak stepped from the garage, a small girl inside of him.<p>

"Hand to hand. We don't want to hurt her." Everyone powered down and ran after the heart themed villain. He stretched his tentacles, causing the team to split up. Beastboy landed on Kardiak and spoke to the crying girl.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get cha-" The girl screamed and Beastboy felt the air pulling him back. he transformed into a hippo and clogged a pipe. Kardiak threw him away from the girl. When he hit the street, his eyes were spinning.

"My turn.' Dana flew to Kardiak. Kardiak sent his tentacles after her, but she ripped them off with a roar. She dropped them and charged him again, making a hammer from ice. She was about to smash him, but his severed tentacles returned and he wrapped one of them around her. The hammer dropped and shattered, and Dana was getting constricted. The Titans were about to save her, but white clad Raven appeared.

"This time when I break you, stay broken." Her hands lit up and she chanted a spell. A black cloud come from her mouth and started consuming the three, Dana, Kardiak, and the little girl.

"Hey! I'm on your side!" Dana said as the magic crept up her legs.

"Raven stop!" Beastboy shouted.

"I... can't." Another black cloud came from her eyes. Dana struggled, but the magic was holding her in place. When it reached her left hand the white pentagram glowed before fading to black. The magic was being forced into it. Images flashed through her mind as this happened. She struggled harder from the pain of the memories. Robin jumped onto Kardiak and started hitting the black magic. Starfire blasted any magic that came her way and Bridgett chanted a spell that produced a white light, causing the magic to stop it advance. Beastboy changed into a ram and smashed Raven head on, causing the spell to fade. Robin smashed Kardiak open and the little girl ran free.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beastboy asked Raven, who faded to a shadow. Cyborg walked up, Dana unconscious form in his hands. Her pentagram glowed black before fading.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"Her brainwaves are stable, but there's a flux in her power. It's increasing and decreasing at different rates." The building started to shake and a roar could be heard.

"Raven!" The team shouted, leaving Dana to herself.

_'Where am I? What is this place?' Dana asked herself. She was surround be nothing the only color was black. A bright flash blinded her and when she could see again, she saw two angels. One older and one younger. The older one had black hair with red ends, black wings, and a black halo. The smaller one had silver hair with black wings. Her halo was black._

_"You were created to do unspeakable things, but I see a different route. I will help you get stronger as an angel, but you will chose your own path." The older one turned to the younger one. _'Daniella?'_ Dana thought._

_"I want to be like you, mama. You managed to make the world know your name. I want the world to know my name." The smaller angel said. She turned and Dana knew that the smaller angel was her, but the older one was one she couldn't identify. She looked like Daniella except the hair, but something was telling her that she wasn't Daniella. She was her mother. The land shook and the two angels vanished._

_"MOM!"_

Dana woke up in a cold sweat. The Tower rumbled and her pentagram glowed black. She narrowed her eyes. That Malchior was gonna pay.

* * *

><p>On the roof, the Titans were pinned by Malchior's tail.<p>

"This is the best the world has to offer? A few adolescents?" Malchior watched as they squirmed under his tail.

"Hey, Big, black, and bad?!" Malchior turned his great head and was punched in the snout. Dana was floating, her hands covered in a black aura. Her eyes were a blazing red, and er hair was had a sheen to it.

"Ah. So you do exist?" Dana flew to him and tried to punch him again, but he whipped his tail and knocked her from the sky.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dana flew in front of the Titans, ready to attack.

"You don't remember, sister?" The Titans stared at Dana in shock.

"Okay, you're all kinds of loopy. I don't have any family. I'm a person from a gem." Dana fired black blasts at Malchior, and watched with wide eyes as he _ate_ her attacks. He sprayed black fire at Dana and she was engulfed in the flames. When they were gone, she had her hands crossed in front of her and her breathing was fast. She didn't look like she was burned, or injured.

"You have lost your memory. This is great. Now I can kill you before mother does. You can't remember your powers." Malchior fired more black flames, and each time the hit Dana's body, she got slower and weaker."You always were her favorite. Her little weapon. Her little copy. It just boils my blood when I remember everything you did to me. Now I'm going to repay the favor." Malchior swatted Dana with his tail, sending her to the rooftop. Dana struggled to get up, but her strength was gone. Her hair turned gray and her image started to flicker. Malchior landed in front of her.

"Of course. The Observants took your memories and tied you to a human. She haven't possessed her yet? Mother would not approve what you've become." He picked her up and opened his mouth. Black flames were gathering in the back. Dana struggled more, but Malchior's grip was tight. The black flames engulfed her being. _I won't die. I have to find Daniella. She needs me. The Titans need me. I need them._ Her pentagram appeared and the flames were redirected into it. She felt her strength returning. When Malchior stopped, he was surprised to see Dana still there, her form solid.

"What?! You're still alive?!" Dana didn't answer as she pried Malchior's claws open. She shot twin beams from her eyes at Malchior, causing him to let her go. She charged a black orb at her hip.

"Listen here, _brother. _If you survive this, I'll let Raven finish you off. If you don't, tell mother I said hi." She pushed her hands forward and watched as everything in front of her was engulfed in black. Malchior's screams could be heard from inside the light. The Titans looked at Dana with mixed expressions. Cyborg, Beastboy, Dani, and Bridgett were gawking, Starfire was staring with wonder, Robin narrowed his eyes. Raven was staring with a blank expression. She didn't know Malchior had any siblings, let alone that Dana did too. The blast stopped and Malchior was still standing. He growled.

"Why did you not use you're full power?"

"One, I'm too weak. Two, I said that Raven finishes you. See you when I burn that burn... that... book." Dana's wings shrunk as she fell from the sky. Starfire caught her before Malchior could and black lightning covered his body.

"Raven! Page 124!" Bridgett said as she threw her book at Raven. She caught it and both sorceresses chanted the spell. A white blast came from the book and wrapped around Malchior's snout, neck, wrists, and ankle's. He was being forced back into the book. He struggled, but figured that it was inevitable. Speaking of inevitable. He turned his gaze to Dana, who was smirking at his situation.

"Mark my words girl. You can't change who you are. You will cause destruction everywhere. You won't be able to help it. Goodbye little miss weapon, OF DEATH!" He was shut up be the book closing and trapping him inside of it. Dana staggered up to the two sorceresses and grabbed the book. Her pentagram glowed black as chains appeared on the book. A pad lock formed in the middle and Dana locked the chains, book, and spell. The key in her hand exploded and a black orb took it's place.

"No chances." She said. The orb moved over the book and shrunk until it covered the book completely. The whole book was black, allowing no one to see the title or the pages. "Never read this." She said, looking toward Bridgett. Her vision spun until it was dark.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile <em>

A girl was standing on top of a tree, looking at the mansion in front of the forest. She had a small backpack. Her hair was ruffled. She was in a small black jacket, white tank top, and a purple skirt with white and red tennis shoes. Her crystal blue eyes shined with mirth.

"Time to pay Uncle Vlad small visit." Lightning struck her and she disappeared, leaving a fire on the tree she was standing on, that was quickly snuffed out by the wind. She loved Wisconsin so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Another chapter done. I feel great.<strong>

**Danny: Yeah. Now you can sleep.**

**Dark: YES!**

**Review Reply:**

**Ninuhuju: True that.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: If I got my hands on him, there wouldn't be anything left.**

**Michael: Can you guess who that was at the end?**

**Totalfangirl01: Thanks, and stick around, there's going to be some mind blowing in the next chapter.**

**R&R. See ya later! **


	9. Chapter 9: Daniella's Travels

**Dark: Hello peoples of Fanfiction. This is one of my favorite chapters.  
><strong>

**Danny: It's also one of his longest chapters.**

**Dark: Yes it is! And it was a struggle too. My computer kept messing up and refreshed the screen when I least expected it, making me write the whole chapter over again about ten times!**

**Danny: The struggles of an author.**

**Dark: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE GO THROUGH TO KEEP OUR FANS HAPPY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Daniella's Travels<br>**

_After she disappeared from the forest._

Daniella appeared in the desert in a flash of lightning. She set her bag down and sat down. She curled into a ball and cried for a while. When she was done, she got her bag and started walking. She followed the direction of the sun.

* * *

><p>Daniella was taking in the sites of Las Vegas. The lights were very bright and she managed to find a hotel. She was currently bored, so she left her bag and started walking around, looking for something that could give her money.<p>

"Let's see. David's DeLoreans. No. The Broken Stool. No. Charlie's Angels. Alright, that's a definite no." She looked at her map that she picked up and looked up. Daniella saw someone struggling with a car and ran over."Hey. Need some help?" The man, or robot came from under the car, oil on him everywhere. His bright blue eyes shone out through the oil.

"I do not require assistance. I fix anything and everything that come into my shop."

"How's the car then?" The robot looked back and sighed as the wheel fell off.

"I'll do it for free if you want. I'll just need a favor from you." The robotic man looked at her.

"Deal."

"What is this shop called anyway.

"Fixit's Mechanics. I'm the owner. Fixit Felix."

"Cool, so you're one of those 'I'll do it myself' kind of guys-er-robots." Daniella smiled. Fixit nodded. Daniella looked around and found the toolbox."Go take a few hours off. The car'll be fixed when you get back." Fixit didn't want to leave, but he did want to see what this girl could to a car that he couldn't fix. He walked out and focused his vision to a camera inside of the garage. Daniella grabbed a few wrenches and screwdrivers and set to work. Fixit watched as she worked on the engine first, changed the oil, cleaned and screwed the tire back on, cleaned the inside, changed the transmission, and replaced the broken muffler. He 'came back' when she was done.

"Hey, you're just in time. I'm finished with the car." Daniella had sweat and oil all over her body, but she smiled at the robot.

"I can see that. Well done." Fixit walked to a door and walked in. He came with a few green papers and handed them to Daniella, who handed them back.

"I told you. My services are free of charge. You were struggling and I just wanted to help."

"It is customary for employers to pay there employees." Fixit said as a crack of a smile broke his metal frame.

"Seriously? A job?" Fixit nodded."Why not? I'll only be here a few days, but I cold use the money. Thanks." Daniella accepted the money and the handshake.

Over the next few days, Daniella worked at Fixit's place as an assistant. He told her what to do and get, and in return she got money and a favor. One day, Daniella walked up to the autoshop with her bag. Fixit took notice of it right away.

"It is time for you to go?" Daniella nodded.

"Thanks for letting me work here, but I want to see the world, just like my friend did." Fixit nodded and placed something in her hand.

"What's this?"

"It is a Hydraulic Enhancer. I found it yesterday and couldn't do anything with it. I was hoping that you would accept it as a parting gift... and a memory." Daniella wrapped her arms around Fixit's head.

"Thank you. I'll find something to do with it, and come back here and show you. I'll never forget Vegas, who would?" Fixit cracked a smile and Daniella turned away and started walking.

"Daniella wait." Daniella turned her head."One last thing." Fixit pressed a button on his arm and the lights in the autoshop went haywire. Different colors popped out at her until they started making shapes. The night sky. The morning sun. A field of flowers, a peaceful beach, and it stopped on the Fentons. They waved at her and her eyes watered. She smiled and waved at Felix.

"See you later Felix!" Daniella said as she ran off, joy in her steps. Fixit shut down the lights and went back to his work. This would have to be something that he would tell Cyborg.

* * *

><p>A week later, Daniella found herself in Japan. It was a small country and had the most advanced technology on earth. Daniella stared in awe at the signs that she could understand. She actually enrolled herself in school as an exchangechange student.<p>

"Hey Daniella-sama. Wait up." A high voice cried out from behind her. Daniella was clad in a white button up shirt with a red tie, a small blue under shirt, and a frizzy red skirt. She had white sock s that reached to her knees and black flats.

"Oh, hey Tomoko-san." Tomoko had short, brown hair that stopped at her neck, and bright green eyes. Two green and white hairpins kept her hair from covering her eyes. She was in the same outfit as Daniella."Please stop calling me sama. It's embarrassing." Daniella had her hand on one of her cheeks, which were glowing pink.

"But it's true, Daniella-sama." Daniella blushed red and Tomoko laughed.

"I call you san, can't you show some respect and let me not die of embarrassment." Daniella argued.

"Nope. Calling you sama is fun, and someone needs to call you sama, so that's me." Tomoko pointed to her chest proudly.

"You're a horrible friend Tomoko-san." Daniella pouted. A gust of wind blew and any boy behind them fainted with blood streaming from their noses.

"I love you too Daniella-sama. And they agree with me." Tomoko pointed her thumb to the unconscious boys behind them. Daniella sighed as she faceplamed. She lowered her hand and stared at the sun.

"Oh no. You're not planning on leaving, are you?" Tomoko said, knowing the answer. Daniella told her about how she traveled to a few parts of the world.

"Can you blame me? I want to travel the world and see the sights. Is that a bad thing to ask?"

"Yes! You'd be leaving me here alone!" Tomoko was very selfish, and possessive, and strong.

"I promise I'll write to you whenever I can." Daniella said.

"Fine, but wait until tomorrow. There's this big assembly and you have to be there."

"Alright, I'll stay one more day, but after that, I'm gone." Tomoko squealed with glee.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone around Mihura academy was being very secretive. Everyone was rushing around and they seemed to be avoiding Daniella.<p>

"Tomoko-san, what's going on?" Daniella asked as everyone rushed around.

"I told you. Big assembly today." Tomoko said a she looked behind Daniella. She looked panicked and started to silently yell at someone, but when Daneilla turned to her, her face quickly changechanged to one of a smile. Tomoko pulled out a blindfold from who knows where.

"Hey put this on." She pushed the blindfold into Daniella's face.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll start calling you sama again." Daniella snatched the blindfold from her friend and put it on. Tomoko led her through the school.

"Okay, take it off." After five minutes of mindless walking, Daniella took off the blindfold and everyone in the school was in the gym.

"Surprise!" They all shouted. Daniella looked up at the sign._'Good Luck on your travels. We'll miss you. _Daniella smiled and Tomoko came into her vision.

"Surprise. I thought you might to go out with a bang." A flare came from her pocket and Tomoko fired it into the air. It exploded into a firework.

"What about the principal? He's going to flip when he sees all of this."

"Actually, we have a new principal. Thanks to you, we managed to the police to see what he was hiding in janitor's closet. They arrested him on the spot. The assistant principal got promoted. In fact, she's going to change the school completely. With a new name and everything. Fumizuki Academy. There even having our best students build a new school system. I would like you to see it, but you're going to be leaving today, unless you're going to change your mind?" Tomoko suggested.

"You're going to miss me that much?" Daniella said, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Not just me, everyone at Mihara- or Fumizuki- Academy. If you ever want to come over, give us a call." Tomoko handed Daniella a gift. She opened it and a high tech looking phone came from it.

"We're not called 'Japan's Greatest Engineering School' for nothing." Tomoko said, her pride for her school showing.

"Thanks. I'll try and visit whenever I can."

"That's not from me. That's from Tomoki. He sold everything that he could, and I sold all of his 'special' magazines." Tomoko grinned at the memory of his struggling.

"That explains why he had that lump. He's a pervert, but you're doing good with helping him." Tomoko shoved another box into her hand.

"This is from me." Daniella opened it and received a two hairclips with angel wings.

"Angel." Tomoko said. Daniella blushed as she looked at her back. Her wings were crushed against the school uniform, but didn't show. She sighed, but put the hairclips in her hair. It kept the hair out of her left eye.

"This is from Grandpa." Tomoko pulled out a sword from somewhere that Daniella didn't want know.

"Grandpa collects weird things."

"This was from the attic. You're the best sword fighter he's seen, so he would like you to have this." Tomoko shoved the sword into Daniella's hand.

"Now, just put it somewhere you can get it later." Tomoko said. Daniella's bracelet glowed white and the sword exploded into balls of light. Both girls stared at the bracelet.

"Uh, bring it back?" The bracelet glowed and the sword reappeared on Daniella's back. Tomoko smiled."Cool bracelet." She commented.

"Thanks." Daniella said, staring at her halo in disguise.

"Yeah, but right now, let's party." Tomoko grabbed her hand and yanked her over to the people playing games. Daniella spent two hours playing and having fun with her classmates. When she was done, she was about to take off the school uniform, but Tomoko stopped her.

"Keep it, as a memory of your time here." Daniella nodded and waved everyone goodbye, some people were looking with pride and acceptance. Others were crying their eyes out.

"If you're ever in the US, look up Daniella Angel!" Daniella said as she left. She walked a little but heard a "Smile!" She turned around and a flash blinded her, but she knew who that flash belonged to. She sighed, and heard Tomoko yelling at her brother. She was going to miss Tomoki's pervented antics. It was fun to see him with a red hand print on his cheek everyday, and blood coming from his nose.

"Goodbye, Angel!" Tomoko shouted. Daniella blushed and waved back, hating her best friend as she left.

* * *

><p><span><em>Now entering France, Mistress.<em>_ 'Thanks PAI. France? I wonder how good French food is. Oh, I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.' _Daniella thought as she entered the country. She got off of the cargo train she hopped on. She walked and took in the sight's. Se somehow managed to get close to Paris. She could see the Eiffel Tower from where she was on the ground. She grabbed a map from a stand and looked down at it. _'Where is the next hotel?' _She walked around, looking for the hotel. When she was near it (crossing the street), she looked up and saw a red and yellow blur slam into her. Her map was torn, and the person she collided with didn't speak. They tumbled fro a minute and when they were finished, Daniella was somewhere she didn't recognize. She got off of her assaultant and looked around. She became mad that she was lost and her map was gone. She turned to the person who ran into her. He had on a yellow suit with a lightning insignia, and red goggles. His hair was a ginger color, and his boots were red. He was a teenager like her.

"Who are you and why did you run into me?" She questioned. The boy groaned as he stood up.

"Sorry I wasn't looking wh-ere-you look like an angel. Mind if I call you that? Angel?" The boy asked.

"I don't care. Who are you?" Daniella got off of the ground.

"Kid Flash, the world's fastest kid around." Kid Flash said

"You mean like the Flash."

"Na, he's my uncle."

"I'm Daniella Angel, the world's recent traveler."

"So I _can_ call you Angel?" Kid asked.

"As long as I can call you KF or Kid."

"Kid is fine, and deal, Angel."

"Now that formalities and nicknames are out of the way, I have to find the hotel I was about to check into." Daniella walked off, but Kid ran after her.

"If you need a place to live, you can crash at my place. I'm going to be leaving soon anyway." He said. Daniella considered the idea, and said yes. This led to Kid trying to carry her, and that ended with him having to dodge a few punches that nearly leveled the building behind him.

"Wow, you're strong for a girl so small." Daniella then tried to punch him, but he used his speed to avoid everything. He ran to the other side of the street.

"Told ya. Fastest kid in the world." He said from the other side. He looked at Daniella. He was shocked when he saw lightning coming from her feet. She ran to him and he couldn't dodge the punch that came afterward.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for punching you." Daniella apologized as she held an ice pack to Kid's head. They were at his suite in a hotel, which happened to be the one Daniella was looking for. Kid Flash had a black eye and his chest was wrapped up.<p>

"Hey it's no problem. I've had worse." Daniella raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled at her and she sighed, but smiled back. Daniella then gained a solemn look and stood up and walked out of the room. Kid followed her to the roof of the building. She was staring at the sun, sitting with her knees to her chest. They were like that for a few minutes, then Daniella's yes started watering.

"What's wrong? Family problems or something?" Daniella jumped a bit and turned her head back. Kid saw the tears in her eyes and ran to her. She cried against him for a little while. Kid just patted her back and said nothing. When she stopped, they just sat there."What's a pretty face like you doing bawling her eyes out?"

"What you said earlier, about my family problems, well that's true."

"What happened? Abusive father? Isolated in the family? Tried to kill and/or experiment on you and find out how your powers work?" Daniella stared at Kid at the last question.

"Sibling fight." Daniella said simply. Kid nodded and she went on."My brother, he was mad at me for no reason and we almost fought with our fists."Kid raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment."It got so bad that he just screamed and told me that he didn't want a sister, that I should just leave him alone and get out of his life. So I did. I packed up and left, but the memory is still fresh. It hurts so much." Daniella's eyes started watering and Kid just sighed and wiped her face.

"If I get the samace, I'll knock some sense into him for hurting and angel like you." Daniella giggled a little.

"You're brave enough to smack some sense into the Batman's boy wonder?" Kid Flash's eyes widened as he stood up.

"You're _Robin's_ sister?! _The Robin's sister?!_" Kid Flash said as his cool demeanor broke, replaced by the fanboy inside. Daniella giggled and stood up.

"Twin sister. Two minutes younger, or rather, formally twin sister." Her depressed tone returned and she sat back down in her earlier position. Kid Flash returned to his state of mind.

"Batman's prestige or not, I'll knock some sense into him next time I see him." Kid said, mashing his fist into his hand.

"You'd do that for me?" Daniella's heart skipped a beat as her cheeks turned pink.

"He caused an angel to cry, so I'll do it, then run away from Batman if I can, and if I survive, I'll tell you what it was like." Daniella laughed at his humor.

"Are you always this flirty?" She asked.

"Is it working on ya?" He asked back. Daniella lowered her head and turned back to him with half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe." Kid lost his demeanor again, but recovered quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daniella punched him lightly on his shoulder. He winced and she got from her position and helped Kid with the pain. After a minute, Daniella stood up again.

"Thanks for the comfort. It's been a really long while since anyone has just let me cry on their shoulder."

"You're a lady, and all ladies need to be treated with care, and respect."

"If my friend heard that, she would love ya."

"Does that mean she's available?"

"You're not her type." Daniella giggled, but then noticed something. There was no door and hatch to get to the roof."How did you get up here?"

"I can vibrate my molecules to pass through solid objects." His form shook and became distorted as his feet fell through the floor. He stepped out of it."How did you?"

"Same way as you, but instead I can make my molecules untouchable." Daniella glowed a light blue and she stuck her hand through Kid's stomach. She withdrew her hand as Kid stared at his stomach.

"Cool." He looked at her bracelet. Daniella turned them intangible and they sunk into the hotel room. Daniella left and came back in her pajamas. She pulled a sleeping bag from her bag and laid it on the floor.

"Hey, are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, I take my rest whenever I can." Daniella said as she got her sleeping bag ready.

"But the night's still young, and I'm not tired." Kid whined.

"I am tired. So let me sleep." Lightning jumped from her figure and struck the switch, causing the light to go out. Kid Flash sighed and fell asleep on his bed. He tried to get Daniella to sleep in it with him on the floor, but she insisted that she sleep on the floor. He eventually dropped the losing argument.

"Night." He said.

"Night." She said. Her back shuddered and Kid's eyes widened. Her back moved. He set the thought to the back of his mind as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Daniella and Kid spent the day learning about each other and Daniella got a job as a waitress at a local restaurant. Kid couldn't stop laughing at the maid's outfit she had to where as her uniform for her first day. After her first day, she kept the outfit and had been required to where a standard waitress's outfit. It was a red blouse with a apron, and fishing net leggings. She had her black flats on.<p>

"Shut up." She said to Kid Flash, who was laughing after her they left her job. She had tripped and split lemonade and tea on the food critic. Her boss yelled at her in French for two hours before the critic returned. She apologized to him and used her money to pay for his food. He left with a good review, but Kid was stuck on how she tripped. Her shoes had gotten tied up and her food got tangled up. She forgot to tie her shoes, and forgot her to tie them.

"It's not that funny."

"It totally is. How do you forget how to tie your shoes?"

"When you wear boots without laces or shoes that don't use laces, shoestrings become tedious." Kid laughed even harder if it was possible. Daniela was still in the waitress outfit. Daniella huffed and sped up her pace. Kid stopped laughing and followed her.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess it's not funny to see someone like you struggle with small things." Daniella pouted. That's how the walk home was. It was late at night when Kid was woken up. He opened his eyes and Daniella's crystal blue eyes were the first thing he saw.

"Do you wanna go for a flight?" She asked Kid. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Do you have a jet?" He asked back.

"Something close." Daniella said as she slid her jacket from her shoulders. Kid blushed a bit.

* * *

><p>"This is better than running the across the globe, twice!" Kid said as he spread his arms like he was flying by himself. Daniella was carrying him, enjoying the flight. The sun had set a while ago, leaving the full moon and the stars for them to see.<p>

"Told you this was amazing. The sight as the city speeds past below you is breath-taking." Daniella said. Kid looked down and saw that she spoke the truth. Te lights passing below them at such high speeds was something that could only be described as a dream.

"Wow. When I called you an angel, I didn't think you would actually be one. I wish you were my sister." Kid said as they slowed down and descended.

"I might take you up on that offer." Daniella said as they came to a stop on the Eiffel Tower. Daniella leaned over the railing. Kid hung back and watched her._'She's nice, and she can match my speed. That calls for some sort of celebration.' _He thought. He walked to the railing and placed an hand on hers. She looked up and smiled. They looked at the city of Paris together.

"You know, you should try and forgive Robin." He said, his voice a knife in Daniella's thought's. She blushed as she considered what she thought and registered his sentence.

"Why should I? He doesn't want me anymore." Daniella said.

"I know Robin. He would never say that if he was in the right state of mind. He had this big fight with the Bats and it ended up in him leaving, but still respecting him as his father. You're his sister. The last family he has. He'd never tell you to just jump out of his life, he loves you too much for that." Kid said. Daniella stopped what was coming from her throat and she thought about what he said.

After a minute, Daniella spoke in a small voice."Hey Kid?" Kid Flash turned around and that's when Daniella threw her lips over his. Kid was shocked by the gesture and didn't respond before she pulled back. She put her head in his chest."Thank you, for giving me a place to live. For letting me cry on your shoulder. For letting me take you on a flight. For helping me forgive my brother. For letting me kiss you." She blushed and mumbled the last part.

"That last one wasn't something I let you do, but I liked it." Kid said as he wrapped his hands around her waist."Promise me something."

"What?" Daniella lifted her head from his chest.

"After I punch Robin for being a douche, go to him and make up like siblings are supposed to." Kid looked down at her and she smiled. Daniella nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Daniella woke up to see that Kid was gone. A note was on his bed.<p>

_Had to leave. Traveling the world ya know. If you want to meet me again, I'll be in Rome for a few weeks. Sorry for leaving, but I did get you something before I left. Hope you like it, Daniella Angel. I'll never forget you, even if you forget me._

_-Kid Flash XOXO_

Daniella stared at the note with longing. She felt like her heart had dropped, but smiled at the semi-poetic part at the end. She opened the box and saw white goggles and a white orchid. How he found one is something that she didn't question as she put it in her hair. She sighed as she put the goggles around her neck and put the note in her pocket. She paid the manager of the hotel and left. She went to her job and quit, saying she was leaving. That night, she saw a yellow blur on the ground as she was flying over Rome. She waved to Kid and he waved back. She flew down and he stopped running.

"Hey. You're coming with me to see the world?" Kid asked.

"Actually, no. I'm going to check on someone and something before I go make up with Robin. I just wanted to see you before you left." Daniella put her head down as she blushed. Kid laughed and walked up to her.

"I never got to repay you." He said. Daniella looked up.

"Repay me for what?" Kid kissed her instead of answering. This time, she didn't respond and Kid put something in her hand as he broke the contact.

"Use this if you need some company. I'll be there faster than you can think." He said. He dashed off, leaving Daniella, her cheeks a bright red. She looked at the object in her hand. It looked like his logo on his shirt, but the lightning bolt was sticking up. _A pager of some sort._ PAI explained. Daniella looked at where Kid had gone and took to the skies. Daniella flapped her wings and she flew back to the States. Kid watched her go from some ways away. _'Time to go pay the boy wonder a visit.'_

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on Vlad's door. He was in his office, rethinking his life. He ignored the door. The knock sounded again, louder. He still ignored it.<p>

"Wow, you have been through a lot since I last saw you." Daniella said as she reappeared in front of him. Vlad looked taken aback and tried to use his ghost powers, but realized again that he didn't have them. He sat back down. Daniella dropped to the floor.

"Must I assume you're here to flaunt the fact that you have your powers and I don't?"

"I don't rub salt into a wound, I heal it. I'm staying here for a while and seeing how you've been since I destroyed your ghost." Daniella said with her arms crossed. Her wings shrunk and she put on her jacket. That's when V;ad noticed her attire.

"Must you were such small clothing?" He asked.

"I didn't have anything else. I traveled the world, and a few pieces of my old outfit are gone, burned, or drowning in the Atlantic. I have this though." Vlad raise and eyebrow as Daniella pulled out her French Maid's outfit. Vlad had to keep his laughed in his throat and turned away from her."I also have this." He turned and Daniella had on her black sundress."I hate the memories it has, but I like the style." She said.

"That will have to suffice until I get you more casual clothes. For now, you know where you room is." Vlad waved her off and she left. She greeted the staff and they greeted her in their own ways. Some smiled and bowed with her, some groaned shook her hand, muttering about having to clean up the debris. She entered her old room and threw herself onto the bed. She was embraced by sleep as soon she her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Daniella woke up to her disheveled hair. She put on the hairclips she got from Tomoko and saw the outfit Vlad had put on her bed. It was almost like her school uniform, but with pants instead of a skirt. She came of her room with the outfit, with her own add-on, and walked to Vlad's table. The staff had to stare at her as she made her way to Vlad. They also had to duck under Daniella's wings. Vlad was surprised when Daniella walked into the dining hall with almost as much grace as him, dressed in her new outfit, with her wings protruding from her back.<p>

"Do you ever get tired of those things? They must be heavy." Vlad said.

"FYI, there as light as a feather, but if I want to hide them to pass through doors, I do this." Vlad stared as Daniella's wings shrunk. She turned around and he saw the small wings on her back, half covered by the torn back. She spun around and sat down.

"I still want to know why you have thought it be wise to come here, back to the place of bad memories for you." Vlad said.

"I told you. I wanted to see how you've been since I got rid of your powers, and I might have-might have..." Daniella stuttered. She grumbled the last part and Vlad couldn't stop the smile that appeared.

"Might have what, girl?" Vlad egged on.

"Might have... missed you." She said very fast. Vlad still caught it and smiled.

"Even after everything I've done to you and your family, you missed me?" Daniella flinched.

"Don't look to much into it. I just see you as an uncle I can come to whenever I don't have anywhere to go."

"What about your brother?" Vlad said as he lifted up his cup. The wall behind Daniella exploded. Vlad spewed his tea and looked for the attacker. Daniella's hair cast a shadow over her face. Her mouth was a thin line. A black aura appeared around her.

"Don't talk about him." She said. Vlad nodded, scared of this _thing_ in front of him. Daniella calmed down, and the black cloud around her disappeared. The wall fixed itself as if it was never destroyed. _What happened between the that caused her to lose control of her powers at the mention of his name?_ Vlad thought to himself.

"I apologize for the scare. I am trying to forgive my brother, someone helped me and I have been able to cause smaller explosions when I hear him." Daniella thought about what Kid said, then about him. She blushed as she realized she was daydreaming. Vlad didn't notice this, and put his focus on the reformed wall.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Daniella looked behind her and saw the wall.

"Oh that? You don't see the wings on my back, or the ring above my head?"

"The wings on your back, yes. The ring, no." Daniella put her hand up and grabbed the air. She jumped as she realized that her halo was gone. She was close to freaking out when she remembered where it was. The bracelet glowed white and her halo appeared as her bracelet disappeared.

"These things aren't just for show." Daniella said as she waved her hand in a circular motion. A ball of light appeared in her hand. The light dimmed to show a white orchid. Vlad stared in awe at Daniella's abilities. The flower vanished."But the new powers come with a price." Daniella glowed green as she scrunched up her face. She held her hands in front of her as a small green ball flickered into existence, then out of existence. She started sweating as her energy and strength diminished. The ball stopped growing, being no bigger than a quarter. She closed her hands and her glow vanished. She panted and her vision spun. Vlad walked to her an held her up. When she was stable enough to walk without assistance, Vlad let her go.

"My ghost powers have been fading, at least the ones that require ectoplasmic energy directly." Daniella said. Vlad nodded. They went their separte ways. Daniella spent a week watching him. So far, he hadn't changechanged. He handled his businesses like yesterday's problem. His lab was still there, collecting dust, and she had been a lot more civil toward him, seeing him as an uncle and not an enemy. Vlad wouldn't admit this, but he enjoyed her company. She still beat him in chess, which is something that he will never figure out. One day, his watched beeped and he remembered his meeting. Daniella stood straight.

"I'm afraid that I must go out on business. Help yourself to whatever you want." Vlad turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but I told you that I am going to watch you to see how you're fairing without your powers, so I'm coming with you."

"But you don't know a thing about business."

"I know Bruce Wayne, and something tells me that he will be there. If I go in as your daughter, it'll put you in his 'likeable people' list." Vlad sighed, and Daniella knew she won the argument.

* * *

><p>"Hi! It's been awhile since I've seen you Mr. Wayne!" Daniella said as she held her hand out to her brother's adoptive father. The window rattled when she thought about Dick. She calmed herself and told herself that she was forgiving him. Then she thought about who helped her forgive him. Great, she was daydreaming again. She was dressed in her black dress with a white orchid in her hair. Bruce shook the out stretched hand. Vlad looked surprised about this. When Daniella smiled at him, he could've sworn that the smile said that she planned this.<p>

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Bruce is my brother's adoptive father." Bruce let go of Daniella's hand. A teen stepped from behind him.

"This is my second adoptive son, Jason Todd." The two teens waved at each other and walked off, talking.

"I didn't know you adopted Vlad." Bruce said as they made their way to the meeting.

"I started with her. I wanted a child so badly, but I couldn't because of all the women that were chasing me. The curse of being rich." Bruce bellowed as he laughed,

"Too true."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have the feeling that you planned this whole day?" Vlad asked Daniella, who was dressed in her formal outfit. She had her legs and arms crossed, giving her a formal, and intimidating, look.<p>

"Because I did." She said."I especially like that breath of fresh air I recommended."

"You grabbed me by the shoulder and flew my to the clouds." Vlad said.

"Still a breath of fresh air in my book." Vlad gained a tick mark on his head.

"You need to take off that attire. It's starting to get to you."

"If you insist." Daniella worked on getting her shoes off, and Vlad screamed.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND?!" Daniella laughed at him. Another tick mark appeared.

"No, but thanks for taking me to Amity Park."

"You threatened me to take you, or you'd drop me and shoot me if I didn't comply."

"And you still agreed, so I had to thank you."

"I swear. I wonder if you common sense went on an adventure too." She laughed even harder. After five minutes, her fatigue caught up to her and she fell asleep. Vlad stared at her sleeping from. There was a small blush on her cheeks and she was mumbling something. He caught the word 'kid', but didn't know what that meant. He sighed and covered her in a blanket. He looked at her and noticed a book sticking out of her bag. He reached over and grabbed it. 'Angels' the cover read. He opened the book and began reading.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for your help." Daniella said to Vlad, who was in his estate in town. She walked away with two things. A new identity, and a new outfit that she would be trying on again. Vlad waved back, knowing about her and her abilities, including the ones she had yet to discover for herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Students, settle down. We have a new pupil joining us today. Give her the Casper High greeting." Everyone nodded and prepared to judge the new student. "You can come in now." A black haired girl walked through the door. She had on a button up shirt with white accents. A white undershirt was seen underneath, along with a red tie. She had on white leggings and black flats. Her hair was black with white tips and was in a ponytail. It was kept away from her left eye by a hairclip with white, feathery wings. A white flower was in her head. Her purple eyes were alluring.<p>

"Hi. My name is Ritoru Enjeru. Please call me Ritoru." She said as she waved to the class.

"Do you have anything else to say to the class, Miss Enjeru?"

"No." She walked and sat down in an empty seat."Hi." Was all she said before she took out her notebook and started copying what was on the board. Sam gave her a suspicious look. Ritoru looked familiar.

"Manson, eyes forward!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>During lunch, Daniella was watching everyone in her tree. Paulina and her cheerleaders were practicing for the next game. Dash and his buddies were picking on Mickey, and she threw a stone at him. Sam and Tucker were no where to be found. She stood up and jumped from her tree. She reappeared in front of the cafeteria. She looked in and saw Sam, Tucker, Star, and Valerie laughing. She smiled and walked in.<p>

"Hi! Can I sit here?" Ritoru said as she walked up. Sam nodded and scooted over.

"Where is your lunch?" Tucker asked.

"Oh. I heard about how the food comes to life here." Everyone shot Sam a glare, and she put her hands up in defense."And I forgot my lunch at home." Tucker practically shoved his lunch into her lap."No thanks. I'm not hungry." She waved her hands at him.

"Hey." Paulina walked up to them in her cheerleader outfit."Why don't you come hang with us instead of these bottom feeders?" Ritoru's hair covered her face as she smiled and stood up. Sam sighed and Valerie glared at her. Tucker almost cried at the thought of losing a potential girlfriend, but what Ritoru said shocked everyone to the core.

"No way in hell you bitchy little slut." Everyone paled and their jaws hit the floor. Ritoru kept her smile and sat down.

"You do realize-"

"What I said and who I said it to? Yes." Ritoru took a bite of Tucker's offered lunch.

"Y-y-y-you c-c-can't-t t-t-talk t-to m-me like that-t-t." Paulina said. The black and white haired girl sighed and stood up. She opened her eyes so that they were half-lidded. Her arms were crossed and she leaned against the table.

"Actually, I can. The school I came from focused solely on education and nothing else. I don't care about whatever social ladder there is around here, but I do know that I will not be apart of it. I can talk to whoever I want however I want to talk to them, and no one is going to tell me otherwise." Paulina backed away from the threatening girl, then gasped as her pupils became red and her iris became black."You can go now." Paulina wasted no time running out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. Ritoru sat back down, ignoring the stares she was getting.

* * *

><p>Later that day, a white mist came from her mouth. She covered it before her friends could see it. <span><em>Another angel is coming, Mistress.<em>_ 'Another one, but I thought I was the only one.' _

"Hey, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Ritoru walked away from the group. Sam narrowed her eyes and Tucker noticed.

"Oh no, please don't tell me." Sam followed her, causing the other three to follow her. Ritoru ran into an alleyway, and took of her shirt. Black wings came from her back and a ring appeared above her head. Her eyes faded to blue and the white ends of her hair faded to black. Her outfit changechanged to a white tank top and a red skirt. She flapped her wings and was sent flying. Everyone stared in shock. There was only one person who had wings as far as they knew.

* * *

><p>Daniella flew up to the sky and saw something moving. She held out her hand.<p>

"Stop right there a-Ember?" The light stopped and revealed the punk rock ghost.

"Daniella?" She asked. Kitty came from behind her.

"Hey, girl. What's going on down there?" Daniella turned her head and saw her human friends looking at her.

"Shit." She said.

* * *

><p>Daniella stared down into her lap as everyone was screaming to or about her. She told them of why she wasn't with her brother in Jump, and why she had changechanged her identity. She didn't tell them of her adventures. Jack and Maddie were arguing about Robin. Sam and Tucker were arguing about Daniella. Star and Valerie were fight Ember and Kitty to get to Daniella. After five minutes of chaos, Daniella got fed up with it. She screamed and everyone covered their ears. The windows shattered and so did Maddie's goggles. When she stopped, everyone stared at her.<p>

"I'm sorry for lying to you again, and not telling you that I came, but I really didn't want the attention that the town wanted to give me." Jack actually ha tears coming from his eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie. It's just that we haven't seen you in so long, I just couldn't help myself, but I have to ask, why the weird name?" Jack said. He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Ritoru Enjeru is Japanese. It means 'Little Angel'." Ember and Kitty hit he ground, along with Star and Valerie.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner." Valerie said.

"You and me both." Ember said.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I'm here, so at least you guys can be happy to see me again. Wow that sounded arrogant." Daniella said. Everyone blinked, and then rushed her. She was tackled and her halo pulsed and, this time, the explosion almost totaled FentonWorks. Everyone groaned as they were in pain."Honestly, you should know what happens whenever you try to tackle me." Daniella said. Jack rolled over and held his head.

"It's a habit, but when I get my hands on that Robin guy..."

"Don't hurt him. I'm forgiving him for saying those things. Someone made me realize that he wasn't thinking straight." Daniella blushed as she realized she was daydreaming, again. Kitty's eye widened.

"Oh my god. You have a crush!" She screamed. Daniella snapped out of her reverie.

"No I don't!" She screamed. Everyone started talking and shouting.

"Is he dreamy?" Kitty asked.

"Is he a rockstar?" Ember asked, pulling her guitar out.

"Is he a goth?" Sam crossed her arms.

"Does he like tech and Doomed?" Tucker pulled out his PDA

"Does he like hunting ghosts?" Jack and Maddie brandished their guns.

"Is he a scholar?" Jazz closed her book that was in her hand.

"Is he a football player?" Star asked, looking hopeful.

"Can he fight?" Valerie brandished her fist.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYBODY!" Daniella screamed, her face red. Kitty giggled.

"She's in denial." Daniella's red became a brighter red, but the ground shook as green vines came out of the ground. _'Not again!' _Daniella thought as she heard a screech. She ran along the vines as they started to slow down. Everyone came out of the house and followed her. She saw the mind vine in the park. People were already planting seeds and they were growing into vicious plants. _'Shit. He's working fast this time.' _She got knock off of the vine she was on and was grabbed. She whimpered as her wings were crushed.

"An angel? Impossible! Your kind should be extinct. No matter, I will finish you off myself." Undergrowth threw her into a wall. Ember and Kitty caught her before she slammed into it.

"I'm fine." She said. Ember and Kitty nodded.

"You defeated this guy already, just freeze him and do it again." Tucker said.

"I can't Dana has my ice, and I don't know whee she is." Daniella flew out of the way of a vine.

"I'll rip those wings of your off!" Undergrowth sent more vines, ignoring everyone but the angel in front of him. Daniella flew around, dodging the vines. One came to her head and she ducked, but the flower inf her hair fell off. She went wide eyed and grabbed it, crunching it in her hands. The flower glowed white as it transformed in Daniella's hand. The light around it grew and morphed. When it was done, Daniella held a sword in her hand, the sword Dana used against Agent X. Her outfit was different. She had on a white chestplate that clung to her breast. Her shoulder had small pads that stuck out and resembled feathers. She had on a white skirt with black accents. Her white gloves went to her elbows and had black accents too. She had on boots that covered her legs. The didn't have soles, but still felt comfortable. Her hair separated as her body charged with lightning. Daniella opened her purple eyes and disappeared in a flash of purple light. Undergrowth screamed as his arm came off. Daniela reappeared, her sword still sparking. Undergrowth tried to regrow his arm, but it was cut off again before it formed. Daniella stood from her crouched position and pointed her sword at Undergrowth. He screeched, and Daniella struck again, cutting through his chest. She ran quickly and cut through him again. She went up to him on the ground and her sword exploded into a rapier and the extra pieces. The pieces became sharp instead of floating around the rapier, and embedded themselves into Undergrowth's chest. She started thrusting her rapier forward at blinding speeds. It thrust made it's mark as Undergrowth form shrunk. She had a determined expression and the tip of her sword glowed purple. Her strikes became faster until the tip of the sword couldn't be seen. She thrust her sword forward once more and left it inside of Undergrowth. She used it as a springboard and jumped into the sky. Her halo appeared in front of her hand and she fired a white blast from above. Undergrowth's form was enveloped in the light and her shadow was torn apart. When Daniella hit the street again, her sword was in her hand, complete. There was a hole in the street where Undergrowth use to stand. Daniella hoped into the hole. A small green plant grew from the center.

"I am regenerating!" Undergrowth said. He looked behind him and saw Daniella. She lifted her sword and he prepared to be destroyed, but instead, the pull of the thermos trapped him inside of the soup can. Daniella smiled as she capped it. Her eyes went blank and her armor turned into white balls of light. She fell to the ground, unconscious. The flower reappeared in her hair. Everyone from FentonWorks slid down the hole and to Daniella. Ember picked her up and checked her pulse.

"She's okay, just tired." She diagnosed. Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"I have a question: What was that?" Tucker asked. Everyone shrugged, not knowing the answer.

* * *

><p>Daniella woke up in her room. She sat up and realized that she was on her old bed. She smiled and stood up. She walked to the door, but stopped before opening it. She looked at the knob, and charged her body with electricity. She opened the door and jumped back. She expected everyone to tumble forward, but instead her doorway was empty. She powered herself down and stuck her head out of the door. She looked both ways before stepping through the door. She walked down the stairs and saw everyone in the living room.<p>

"Huh? I guess you guys finally stopped trying to tackle me." Everyone turned to her.

"Daniella, you're okay." Kitty said.

"I'm okay, just tired." She said. Everyone took that as her answer. Daniella smiled at them, but her gaze became downcast. Sam noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Jump and going to forgive Robin. I'm leaving tonight." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, then came the cries and pleas.

"Don't go!"

"It too soon."

"You just got here."

"Not again!"

"I've made up my mind. I'm leaving."

"Then spend at least one last day here." Tucker asked. Daniella nodded. Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Once again, hardest chapter to write. I'm tired so I'm going to skip to the review reply. They type themselves.<strong>

**Review Reply:**

**Michael: It was Daniella. So I guess you got a 50 out of that guess.**

**Ninuhuju: He's rich. So he doesn't have much to worry about, but hey! You got to see how he was like.**

**fluttershyfan1: She wasn't, she just wanted to check up on him.**

**Guest: Thanks. I will try to read your story, but my computer loves to make me rage quit. **

**R&R. See ya later! **


	10. Chapter 10: Daniella?

**Dark: Hello everyone far and wide! This chapter is when things start to get crazy.  
><strong>

**Danny: You have to read to find out what he means.**

**Dark: Yep, so read on!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Daniella?<br>**

"Sir, the test subject isn't responding to the stimulant." A scientist said as they stared at a girl who was screaming from the lightning coursing through her.

"Increase the power." Agent Z said. He was the new head of the GIW after Agent X was killed. Her screams increased in intensity.

"Sir, I think we should cancel this experiment. Magic is a field that we're not specialized in. We don't know what we're doing." Agent A said. He was the test subject's secret caretaker. He gave her what she need to survive, and stay sane and stable. He listened when she cried about her prison. He took the hits she threw when she first came here. An he made her a promise, to get her out of this hellhole. That kept the hope in her eyes, but each day that hope was fading.

"I don't care about you thought A. I want soldiers. Agent X is dead, and he'd want us to kill his killer. So in a way, she's helping us."

"No, we're using her to create something that we cannot understand." Agent A argued. He looked at the screaming girl. She was a sight to take in. A small figure with curves in the right places, full lips, black hair that flowed like water, and crystal blue eyes that seemed to tell whatever she was feeling. They always had a light to them. She was captured about three months ago. He made sure that light made her eyes shine. He wasn't sure why he grew so attached to this one, but he knew that he had to help her. So he told her of ways to break out. She told him what was wrong with everything that could be wrong about this place. It was like she was a computer. He had told her to hold out, and hold out she did. She took the beatings, the mental torture, and the rare experiments with bravery. He made sure she got the smallest, least painful, and non-invasive experiments. When she left, she wold have nothing to remember this place, except for a few scars.

"Sir, she is still not responding to the stimulant."

"Max out everything." The scientist nodded and did as told. The black haired girl's screams went up an octave. Agent A backed away and turned to the overload switch. _'Hang in there, and give your brother a punch in the face for me.' _He pulled the switch. Red lights started flashing as the room became closed off. The girl's screams tore at her throat as her form became distorted. Her stomach and hand glowed. The lightning that was being shot at her started to go into her hand as the magic circle in front of her duplicated and one became black, while the other became white. She absorbed them and screamed even harder. Her shackles were broken by two quick punches, and she fell. She was caught by someone who looked like her. The black haired girl's eyes were closed as she relaxed in her savior's arms. About seven more girls appeared in the room. Each one bore a resemblance to the first girl. One with red eyes glared at the viewing screen. Her hands became engulfed in an orange flame. She was about to fire at the room, but the black haired girl's savior held out her hand. The red-eyed one stopped and looked at her. She pointed to a green eyed and a gray eyed girl and nodded, and both disappeared. She nodded to the red eyed girl, who smiled maliciously. She raised her arm and fired at the room. Agent A wasn't afraid unlike the others. This is why he tried to not mess around with angels, or magic.

* * *

><p>Robin sighed. He was tired and worried. His sister had been missing for six months. He had tried looking for her, but she made sure that she wouldn't be found. Plus, Dana had been having nightmares about people torturing her. They were always men in white suits. Everyone started suffering, but the nightmares stopped after three months. The doorbell rang and Robin answered it.<p>

"Hel-" He was cut off as he was punched in the face. He was sent back into Cyborg's car. In the doorway was Kid Flash.

"That's for being an asshole." Kid said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hot sister. Anyway, I did what I came here for. Later." Kid ran off. Robin closed the door, holding his face. _'Daniella? What was he talking about.'_ Robin closed the door and went upstairs. He ran into Cyborg.

"Hey man, you won't believe what happened."

"What?"

"I got a call from Fixit. He temporarily hired someone to work for him in Vegas."

"Oh, cool. Who?"

"Your sister. She left a while ago though."

"Thanks for the info." Robin walked away. _'Why is Daniella suddenly appearing after six months?' _Robin's communicator went off. When he checked, it was Thunder and Lightning.

"Hey, man. You sister is the best against the elements. Tell her I said hi, and that we'll be in Jump soon to continue our match. She won the first time, but we're coming back, stronger and harder." The voice message ended there, leaving a dumbstruck Robin. _'What did she do? and why is this now coming in?' _Robin made it to the living room without any more interruptions.

"Friend Robin! What happened to you?" Starfire asked, looking at the bruise on his face.

"Nothing. Kid Flash came in and punched me in the face for something I did to Daniella." Everyone stared at him.

"What?"Everyone said. Robin shrugged and they went back to what they were doing as Starfire stayed and helped Robin with his injury. After five minutes, Bridgett's left hand started glowing and lightning formed on it. She screamed as the lightning used her as a conductor. Everyone stared and tried to touch her, but the lightning struck them. Dana came into the room, and the lightning jumped from Bridgett to her. Her eyes widened as the glow from the lightning covered her form. When it was over, Dana was different. Her hair was black and her wings were black. A choker with spikes and a chain appeared around her neck. The chain had three links and a black gem attached to the last link. Her eye were black. Her shirt was torn around her stomach, and her jeans were torn around her knees. They were black with red accents. There was black rose in her hair.

"Woah." The alarm went off, tearing everyone's eyes away from the new Dana. Robin checked the computer and everyone ran to the trouble.

Cinderblock was crashing downtown, again. Just as he was about to smash a truck, a bomb exploded on his hand. The Titans were standing in the street, ready for a fight.

"Titans g-" Robin didn't finish as Dana flew ahead and rained black bolts of energy on Cinderblock. He used his arms to block the bolts and jumped up. Dana was tackled into a building by a white blur.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in?" Someone said behind the Titans. They turned and saw nothing but a red glow. When they turned back to Cinderblock, Daniella was in front of him.

"Daniella?" Robin asked. She turned her head and glared at him. Cinderblock took his moment and knocked the girl into a building. He rounded on the Titans, who were about to fight the brick, but a building exploded into flames. Daniella stood in front of them.

"You're going to pay for that." She flew towards Cinderblock, her hands and hair on fire. She punched his arms that he used to guard himself. The attack did nothing, but Daniella grabbed his head and flew into the air. She slammed him into the ground head first. Smoke was kicked up on impact. When the smoke cleared, Daniella was standing outside of the crater she made.

"Time to see if I can melt stone." A red flame ignited in her hand. She pointed her hand at the downed Cinderblock. She fired, into the air. Robin's grappling hook was attached to her wrist and Robin was holding the other end. Daniella glared at him, but started chuckling.

"I'm just about to end the problem, then you stop me. And you call me weak?" Daniella's arm was surrounded in fire, burning the rope. Fire built itself in her hands. She fired at Cinderblock, but a black wall appeared and reflected her attack back at her. The fire struck her in the chest, and Raven used that moment to trap Daniella in a black bubble. She stared, stunned, then tried to blast her way out. After a few tries, she gave up and sat down. She closed her eyes as her hair became normal. Beastboy walked up to the bubble and poked it. Daniella eyes opened and she growled. Her teeth were bared, scaring Beastboy away from the dome. She seemed satisfied and continued her 'sleeping'. Raven took Daniella back to the Tower while the other put Cinderblock behind bars.

* * *

><p>Back in the Tower, Raven put the bubble in the middle of the room, everyone's attention on it. Daniella sat in a lotus position, her eyes closed and her left hand and stomach glowing. Raven tried to see what she was doing, but a magic circle formed in front of Daniella's prison and pushed her back. After five minutes, Daniella's eyes opened.<p>

"You can release me now. I am as calm as I can get." The dome broke and Daniella fell to the ground. She glared as she rubbed her ass. She stood up. The team saw her outfit. She was wearing a red sundress that had tears and holes in it. Her hair was gathered around her thighs, red tips at the ends. Her bangs covered her right eye and her left eye was seen because of two hairclips with red wings holding it back to her ear. Her eyes were a fiery red, and a rose was in her hair. Her wings and halo were red.

"Where have you been? And why was I just getting calls and voicemails from some of our honorary titans?" Daniella looked at Robin, and the bruise on his face. She looked surprised, but returned to her glaring.

"I've been traveling after I left. Saw some great sites, met a few people." Robin could've sworn Daniella blushed."And checked up on someone. As well as got caught by the government." She mumbled the last part. She yawned as she stretched."I'll be in my room. I'm tired." Daniella walked out of the room, dragging Dana by the chain with her, careful of not touching the black gem. Everyone stared as they left.

"I'm going after them." Robin said as he ran after her. When he didn't see them, he made his was to her room. In the middle of the hallway, he tripped. His shoes were tied together. He heard giggling coming to him.

"Hey, dummy." Danny Fenton appeared, upside down. His feet were on the ceiling. He giggled. He was in his old clothes. White shirt with ed accents and blue jeans. HIs eyes were crystal and a small smile was on his face.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked.

"What are you doing down there?" He said in Robin's voice. Robin looked shocked. He copied his voice perfectly in less than a second. He giggled again, but answered his question,"I wanted to see you trip, dummy." He didn't stop giggling. He seemed to remember something. He snapped her fingers and stopped giggling."Oh, I forgot about Beastboy's room. Later dummy." Danny disappeared, leaving a dumbstruck Robin. Footsteps were heard. He turned and a red eyed Daniella glared at him. Her outfit changed. She was in a small, red, open hoodie with a black tank top as the undershirt. She had on gym shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Red tennis shoes were on her feet.

"I needed to change my clothes. These were more comfortable, and all I had." She said. As she walked by, Robin grabbed her arm, which was a bad move. Daniella flipped him over her shoulder, and put her shoe on his chest. Her glare was heavy."Why did you do that?" She barked.

"I saw you on the ceiling about a second ago. You were giggling like a kid and said something about Beastboy's room. You disappeared after that. I wanted to know what you were going to do to Beastboy's room, and how did you change clothes so fast?" Daniella took her foot off of Robin and left without answering his question. Robin sweatdropped at her mood swings. _'I need to hit something.' _Robin thought. He walked to the workout room. When he opened the door, flashes of green blinded him. He covered his eyes, and when the flashes were done, Daniella stood in the middle of the destroyed room. She was wearing a bright green sundress. Her eyes, wings, and halo were green. She had on green gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Alright! Time for round two!" Her hands glowed green and she waved them around. The equipment that she broke was repairing itself. When she was done, her hands stopped glowing. She got into a battle stance. Before she attacked the room again, she was tackled by Robin. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room."Hey, where are we going?" She asked.

"To the rest of the team. Something is wrong with you." He said. He didn't notice her left hand glow green. She gasped and fainted. Robin noticed this and carried her to the room.

When they entered the room, everyone turned to Robin.

"Who are you holding?" Beastboy asked, covered in cheese.

"Daniella." Everyone blinked at him.

"Dude, Daniella's hiding behind the counter." Daniella poked her head out from her hiding spot. Her eyes and halo were gray. She was pouting, about to cry. Robin looked at the girl in his arms. She opened her eyes, and shot her glance at the gray eyed Daniella. She hopped out of Robin's arms. The gray eyed Daniella disappeared. She reappeared behind the green eyed Daniella.

"They're scary, Brittany, especially him." She pointed to Robin. Everyone glared at the two. The gray eyed The green eyed Daniella sweatdropped.

"It's not what it looks like." The door opened and the red-eyed Daniella walked through.

"Hey, has anyone-" She stopped when she saw the two girls. She glared at them, and the gray eyed Daniella cowered behind the green eyed one."You already got discovered? Great. Hey Trixie! Jig's up!" Giggling sounded throughout the room. The light blue Daniella appeared behind Beastboy, scaring him. Dana

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Brave, timid, anger, mischievous." Cyborg said, pointing at the Daniella's.

"Brittany." Brave said.

"Tiffany." Timid said.

"Annabeth." Anger said.

"Trixie." Mischievous said.

"And you know Dana." Annabeth said.

"They're names we call each other. Brittany and Tiffany for Brave and Timid, Trixie for mischievous because she's a trickster, and Annabeth for me."

"They're not Daniella-"

"We're her emotions. In the flesh." Another Daniella appeared, but she was different. everything about her was white. Her hair, her halo, her wings, her sundress, and her eyes. She smiled at them."My name's Carrie, and we need your help." She said. Her expression became grave.

* * *

><p>The Titans and Daniellas were in a Nevada desert.<p>

"Why are we here again?" Beastboy asked for the twentieth time.

"Annabeth, if you would." Carrie said. Annabeth lit a fire in her hand and held it in Beastboy's face.

"Stop talking." She commanded. Beastboy zipped her mouth, and eyes. Raven smiled a little.

"Can you explain what's going on? Where are we going? And what about Dana? Is she an emotion?" Robin asked. Carrie sighed, but complied.

"When Daniella left, she made sure no information about her got to you. She put a virus in the mainframe, and used Paisley to keep the virus active. It intercepted any calls and videos that anyone who may have ran into her left for you. It took the intercepted calls and messages and held them. Since your communicators are wirelessly connected to the mainframe, the virus affected them too, but today, Paisley couldn't focus on the virus anymore. So the virus was destroyed, and you got every call and message from the past six months."

"What about Kid Flash punching me?" Anger snickered.

"That was because he just found time for it. Anyway, three months ago Daniella was captured. I'm sure you're familiar with the GIW, yes?" Carrie said. Everyone gasped."Good. You know them. Daniella was trapped there for three months. They tried to make her into a weapon of sorts."

"A weapon for what?"

"Killing Dana. Agent X was the head agent in the organization. When he died, the other members became scared of Dana, and therefore Daniella. Since a human's natural instinct when it sees something that it fears is either run and hide, or kill and study it, they chose the second option. They had been tracking Daniella for months, seeing her as the perfect weapon. After she left Amity Park, she was coming here, but was caught. Anyway, I digress. She was trapped for months, but wasn't exactly treated like shit. Agent A was the Second in Command, meaning that he was the head of the organization after Agent X, but when Daniella came in, she grew on him. He kept her away from the completely awful and mid shattering experiments, and had her do small ones. Nothing invasive. Just a bit of blood and battle performance against robots. The agency saw what he was doing and made someone else the head of the agency. The experiments weren't bad, but the got more violent, and the new head had an interest in magic. Yesterday, he tried to make Daniella capable of certain types of magic. He made a magic circle and shot lighting at her while powering the circle. She wasn't responding at first, but her caretaker had flipped the overload switch. Everything was flashing red, then something went wrong. I can't remember what. I can't remember..." Carrie held her head and Annabeth took her attention away from Beastboy. She nodded to Dana, who sighed and stuck her hand out. Carrie's hand and stomach glowed black. Her hand came off of her head. She turned to Dana."Thank you." She walked forward again."Anyway, after the failure, we were taken from Daniella's mind. I don't know how, and I don't know how we can get back. We all got different powers that Daniella had. Some you know, others you haven't seen yet. That's all I know on the explanations. Dana is an emotion, but if I were to say which one, you would being to question what Daniella's goals are. As for where we are going, we're going to Paisley."

"So you guys all help each other out, but what emotion are you?"

"She's our leader of sorts. She's the reason why we decided to prank you about the different Daniella's. Trixie's idea, but she approved. She's Daniella's morality, but you have to figure out what emotion she is." Annabeth said, holding the flame to Beastboy's face again.

"Considering her soft tone and name." Brittany said.

"Let's see. Carrie. Care-y. You're care."

"Wrong. Trixie is named because of her trickster personality." Carrie said.

"Kindness. You're her kindness." Raven said.

"Correct." She smiled.

"Are there any other emotions?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Some."

"What powers do each of you have?"

"Annabeth has fire, which is odd because Daniella doesn't have any fire powers." Carrie said.

"Ever heard of fiery rage? That's me." Annabeth said, the flame growing brighter.

"Brittany has what's left of Daniella's ghost powers. Tiffany has her invisibility. Dana has Dana's black energy. Trixie has Daniella's sixth sense."

"Sixth sense?" Starfire asked.

"The ability to see someone's true nature. Right Raven?" Raven stepped back, and Trixie stepped next to her.

"We know who you are, half-demon." Raven was close to attacking her, but Carrie intervened.

"Trixie, stop taunting her before she tries to kill you, and get out of that boy disguise. It's unappealing." Carrie warned.

"But it's fun to see her nervous." Carrie shot her a glance, and her eyes flashed to black."Yes ma'am." Trixie stepped away from Raven, her head bowed. She touched her gem and transformed into a girl. Robin took note of the interaction. She was in a light blue sundress. Her eyes were green, but her pupils were a light blue. A light blue lily was in her hair and a sky blue gem was hanging from her neck. Her wings and halo were as blue as they clear sky. Her eyes shined with mirth.

"And what do you have?" Robin asked.

"We honestly don't know. She hasn't shown anything since we left. I was the first one to discover my powers." Annabeth said, smirking.

"We're here." The group cam in front of a cave. Carrie put her hand to it and they both glowed. The rock in front of the cave slid up. Annabeth's flame made a light source. They kept walking until they reached an open area. In the middle sat Agent A and another Daniella. Her sundress was white, but her hair was black. Her wings were hidden behind a small jacket. Agent A was holding her. Other Daniella's were flying around them. Carrie walked to Agent A.

"Our new caretakers are here. Thank you for your help."

"Thank you for sparing my life."

"Couldn't abandon someone who treated us with so much kindness, and you had a family at home. Who would I be if I let someone with a wife and child die?"

"Not an angel, that's for sure." Carrie nodded and Agent A left. The Daniella in her arms woke up.

"I am awake."

"Good, now let's go." Carrie put Daniella down. They both walked to the Titans, and the other Daniella's were behind them. Carrie held her hand out. All of the Daniella sighed and snapped their colored gems from their chains. The Titans covered their eyes as a rainbow of colors hit them. When they were gone, Carrie and Daniella stood in front of them, Carrie had a bag with the gems of the other emotions.

"Her name is Paisley. It stands for PAI. Personal Artificial Intelligence. She was the one who maintained the virus on your computer. She was in Daniella's head and managed her powers and strength." Carrie said. Everyone stared at Paisley."She's what's left of Daniella and the real Dana after the failure." Paisley's eyes were, robotic. They had white veins of technology in the blue iris, and a light was flashing through them. Her expression was blank. "Well, let's get going." Carrie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark:*Struggles against Danny*<strong>

**Danny:*Tries to push Dark into a seat.* Watch it!**

**Dark: NO!**

**Danny: Watch it!  
><strong>

**Dark: Never!* Hops away from the chair.* I'm free! *Runs.***

**Danny: *Gives chase***

**Review Reply:**

**Michael: I added Jason just for the heck of it. I might be adding more references to different shows in future chapters, but this is more related to the Teen Titans show, thus in this category.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: Something I noticed in the show, Kid lash seems to avoid any action unless he has to. He didn't fight against Jinx, and only ran away from Madame Rouge. So I guessed that he doesn't look for fights, so that's why I didn't start an all out brawl between the two. **

**Totalfangirl1: Daniella wan't actually going in a specific direction. She just wandered and happened to end up in Vegas. The only places she meant to go to was Rom, Wisconsin, and Amity Park. Her journey was three months long, ending at Amity, so she didn't exactly go there quickly.**

**R&R. See ya later! **


	11. Chapter 11: Living With Emotions

**Danny: Hey. Dark is hiding. I tried to show him Phantom Planet and he freaked out. So I typed this while he is gone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Living With Emotions<br>**

_August 11_

_Hi. My name is Carrie. I'm Daniella's Kind emotion. It's been a week since the failed magic injection. I should explain. Daniella was captured three months ago and was involved in an experiment that was suppose to inject a type of magic into her. The experiment failed, and as a result, me and the other emotions came into the physical world. All of the emotions have one of Daniella's powers, except me. I can't do anything. I don't know why I can't do anything. When the team went on missions, I would always stay behind and cook. It hurts to know that I can only do that. It's like what Dick said before Daniella left. "She can't do anything but cook without her powers." It doesn't help that I'm a white winged angel. White winged angels are horrible fighters. They aren't strong or fast, but they can heal and help spirits pass on. For some reason, I can't heal any injury. I'm useless._

* * *

><p>Carrie stopped writing as the door opened. She hid the book behind her back and smiled at the visitor. She didn't notice the book explode into white balls of light and faded.<p>

"Hi, Dick." She said. Dick giggled and Carrie sighed. "What did I say about turning into a boy?"

"But I wanted to. Beastboy's expression was to die for, and this outfit is surprisingly comfortable." Trixie said, using Dick's voice. She noticed Carrie fake smile."I'm sorry, but are you okay? Is it about you not being able to do something to help?" Carrie flinched, and looked down. Trixie walked to her."I know the memory hurts, but remember, we have to forgive him, for Daniella's sake. So what you can't use you powers? You can still make a mean pasta dish, and you can get Annabeth and Heather to stop fighting, by the way, Heather froze Dani. Brittany is fighting her outside, and isn't Gray supposed to be awake, not sleeping in your hair?"

"It's twelve. I'm sure he needs his rest. He seems to like the flower." Both girl stared at Carrie's nest of hair. Gray was asleep near the white flower. Carrie grabbed him and put him in the nest Daniella made for him earlier in the year.

"Remember Daniella's birthday? She was so sad because Robin wasn't going to spend it with her, but then we met the Big S." Carrie giggled at that memory.

* * *

><p><em>Daniella was walking through Metropolis, head down. It was her birthday. Her's and Dick's. <em>'Wish something could happen to make this entertaining. At least then, I don't have to think.' _She thought. Her wish was granted as she ran into a __man. He had on glasses. He looked like a journalist, or photographer._

_"Hey, little lady. Be careful of where who you run into. Some people aren't as nice as myself." He said._

_"Sorry, My name's Daniella." _

_"Clark Kent." Daniella looked into his eyes as they shook hands. Her vision blurred and focused on the man in front of her. Superman was shaking her hand instead of Clark. She blinked and her vision went back to normal._

_"Superman?" She asked. Clark jumped back, but otherwise remained calm._

_"I'm sure you're confused. Do I look like I were a suit and try to save the world on a daily basis?"_

_"I guess not." Daniella replied. Her head suddenly felt like it was punched. She held it as her vision blurred again. _

_"Are you okay?" She looked up and Superman was standing in front of her. He backed up when he saw her eyes."You're a meta?" Her vision returned to normal._

_"What's a meta?"_

_"Metahumans. Humans with superpowers. I specialize in photographing them." Clark pulled out a camera._

_"What makes you think I'm a meta?"_

_"Your pupils were white for a few seconds." An explosion sounded close to where they were talking. Daniella and Clark looked and saw a cloud of smoke coming up from the park. Both ran toward the danger. When they got there, Livewire was hovering over the place, jewels in her hand. She noticed the two._

_"Well, looks like we have some idiots. Here you go!' She shot lightning at them Clark prepared to push him and Daniella out of the way, but before he could Daniella stuck her hand out. The lightning struck it and changed from blue to purple as it traveled around her body. She stuck her other hand out._

_"Baka." She said as she fired the renewed energy. Livewire was too surprised that someone redirected her attack and was shot back. Daniella stopped and took a battle stance. Livewire got up from the ground and glared at the girl. Daniella smirked back. The crazy women shot lightning at Daniella. Daniella jumped to the side and redirected the lightning at Livewire. Her pupils flashed white, and she looked to the fire hydrant. She blasted it with a white blast and water shot out of it. Daniella ran to it and got as much water onto herself as she could. Livewire got up and fired at her. Daniella jumped and watched as the water started sparking. She got hit in the stomach with lightning, and screamed as the lightning shocked her. She fell to the ground. Livewire walked to her._

_"Get wet while fighting me. See you are stupid."She held up her hand and fired at Daniella. Her body sparked when Livewire was done. The sparks turned purple as more joined. Daniella opened her eyes to reveal that they turned purple. She grabbed Livewire's leg and pumped as much of her power into her as possible. Livewire screamed as her body wasn't used to the foreign power. Daniella then threw her into the ground._

_"My name Ritoru Enjoru. It was nice to defeat you." Daniella's hands glowed white and she punched Livewire in the face. Livewire was knocked out and Daniella walked away from the crater she made. A flash sounded behind her. She turned around and shouted,"No pictures, Tomoki!" Clark looked confused._

_"Who?" He looked up from her camera._

_"Uh, sorry. Had a friend in Japan who loved to take personal pictures." Daniella said, her face a little pink._

_"What was that you said. Rtoro Enjora?" He tested the word on his tongue._

_"Ritoru Enjoru. It's my name in Japan. It means 'Little Angel'. Hand picked it myself."_

_"Why did you name yourself Little Angel?"_

_"Because I'm an Angel, and my friend wouldn't stop calling me chan even if her life were threatened. And it was, multiple times. It just stuck after I left." Daniella said. Her pupils glowed white and she glared at Clark,"You're Superman again. I'm hallucinating, that's great." She said sarcastically. Clark sighed._

_"You're not hallucinating. I am Superman." Clark said. Daniella turned her eyes to his. Clark took off his glasses, and Daniella's eyes stopped glowing. _

_"You wear fake glasses, and that works?"_

_"Apparently." Daniella laughed at his response. _

_"That's just like me. Change the hair and eye color, and you've got a whole new person." She said. Her laughter came to a halt. She picked up her fallen bookbag."Well, thanks for sharing your secret. As long as you keep mine, I won't be back for revenge." Daniella said. She started walking, but stopped when Clark said something._

_"Hey, why don't I take you to the Justice League? I'm sure they could do something for you and you're powers. And if you're and angel, where are your wings?" Daniella smirked and her bag dropped. She turned to Clark and took off her jacket. Black wings sprouted from her back, and her halo appeared over her head. Clark snapped a quick picture of her. _

_"The new meta, The Little Angel. I like the name."_

_"I do too."_

_"One last question before I take you to Justice League Headquarters? How old are you?" Daniella's expression hardened._

_"I turned seventeen today." Clark looked surprised, but said_

_"Well then. How about I celebrate your birthday today, and take you to the Justice League tomorrow." Daniella's eyes widened._

_"Okay."_

* * *

><p>"It's nice to think about how words can affect her so much." Carrie said. Trixie nodded. An explosion sounded.<p>

"That's either Dana loosing control, Brittany being trigger happy, again, or-" Trixie started..

"Or Heather and Annabeth are going at it again. I thought Daniella and Dana settled this dispute?" Carrie sighed.

"They settled on ice and lightning, not ice and fire. And technically, they didn't. It was a draw. Speaking of which, expect Annabeth and Lucy to fight soon."

"I think Ember helped create Lucy."

"No, that was teenage hormones." Trixie said. She bounced out of the room, leaving Carrie to her thinking. She huffed, got up, grabbed Gray, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the living room. Carrie was making something as a little Robin whistled with her, Cyborg was working on the car with Paisley and Bridgett, the former wouldn't do anything without an order from the latter, and Raven was meditation with Kristen, Daniella's wisdom. Trixie was somewhere hidden, and Annabeth and Brittany were duking it out in the desert, Tiffany the referee. Lucy was on on the roof, doing something. Kitty, Daniella's Love, was staring at the window, her cheeks red like the always are. Kristen had a yellow gem and a sunflower in her hair. Lucy had a purple color and had a purple orchid in her hair. Kitty had a pink gem, and a red rose in her hair.<p>

Lucy was something that Robin couldn't figure out. She loved to make Beastboy's, and Cyborg's noses bleed, and Robin's on occasion, but he couldn't figure out what she represented. The other emotions always knocked her out before she did something that Robin guess would have exposed too much.

"Taste." Carruie said,pushing Robin from his thoughts. She shoved a spoonful of something into his mouth. He tasted it and it was almost perfect.

"It tastes good. What was that?"

"Something Starfire brought from Tamaran. I think it was pronounced blothgar or something. I don't know, but since you never tried it, I figured I could give it a try."Carrie said. She was holding a bowl of the stuff she cooked. The black gunk was almost filled to the brim. Robin was starting to question if he could eat it again, even after she cooked it. Starfire walked through the door.

"Starfire, taste this." Carrie said, moving from Robin by twirling around him. He stared as the bottom of her dress lifted from the ground, tickling his legs. When she was around him, she ran to Starfire. Carrie shoved a spoonful of the gunk into Star' awaiting mouth.

"It tastes like the glafturs I used to eat as a young one."

"What's a glaftur?" Beastboy said.

"It would be candy to earthlings." Starfire explained. Lucy walked into the room, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, guess what I did?" Lucy wore a very exposing and very thin shirt and pants. They hugged her like a second skin and were cut off where her stomach began, and her mid thighs. Beastboy turned around quickly, covering his ears. Lucy noticed and pouted.

"Aw, Beasty. I thought you like it when I was dressed like this." She hugged Beastboy from behind, pressing her chest against his back. Carrie glared at her. Her left hand started sparking as she balled her fist. Beastboy stuttered and paused his game. Lucy giggled, and walked around the couch. Her eyes became half lidded, and her smile made Robin turn around.

"How about-" She was knocked out by Carrie, who was breathing roughly. She picked up Lucy and dragged her a chair. She ripped of the purple gem around her neck.

"What emotion is Lucy anyway?" Robin asked. Carrie looked taken back and blushed. Kitty turned around.

"She's kinda like my twin. She's Daniella's..." Kitty stopped talking as Carrie glared at her. Her eyes flashed black and Kitty lost the blush on her face.

"Sorry, I'll leave now." She got up and walked away. Carrie lost her glare and sighed.

"How do you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Make the other emotions stop what they're doing, even if they really want to do it. How can you do that?"

"The respect me more than each other. Beside, each of us carries something that Daniella had. I carry the most of it."

"What is it?" Beastboy asked.

"I will show you when Lucy becomes decent." Carrie said, eyes narrowed slightly. She had a knife in her hand. Robin raised his arms in defense.

"Okay." Carrie smiled like she did't do anything.

"Okay." The knife exploded into white balls of light. Robin noticed, but Carrie didn't and continued to make alien food safe for consumption. _'She didn't notice the knife disappear?' _Robin thought. He watched Carrie cook. She never reached for any utensils because they appeared in her hand when she was about to use them. She was whilstling a small tune, Gray whistling with her from her perch on her head. _'How can she be so oblivious to her powers?' _Robin thought. The alarm blared. Carrie stopped what she was doing.

"Welp, time to go save the city. Who do you need this time?" She said. Robin looked at the report. Plasmus was in the neighborhood, and he wasn't being to friendly.

"It's only Plasmus."

"So you'll need Lucy? Dang, I was hoping to keep her locked in the gem, but okay." Carrie gripped the purple gem.

"We don't need Lucy, we need you. Let's go" Robin and everyone ran out of the Tower, dragging a shocked and worried Carrie with them before she could object. Gray flew with them.

* * *

><p>Plasmus brought his fist down on the street, shattering the concrete.<p>

"Ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes." The Titans said.

"No." Carie said, scared. Everyone jumped into the fray, Carrie too. She watched as everyone tried to take Plasmus down, but he kept manipulating his form. He managed to hit Robin into a building.

"Robin!" Carrie ran to him.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

"I can't fight. I don't have any fighting skills, and I don't have any powers. I'm useless. I'm getting Lucy to help." Carrie reached into her pocket in front of her chest and pulled out the gem. Robin grabbed her hand before she threw the gem onto the ground.

"Come on. You can fight. You're not useless, even without powers. I'm sorry I ever even thought of you being useless. Let's go fight Plasmus." Robin stood up and waited for Carrie to take his hand. _'I can't. I can't do anything, but distract him.' _ Carrie grabbed his hand, and launched herself at Plasmus. She landed in front of him. She took her hao and threw it. It sliced through Plasmus's head and he screamed. He looked at Carrie,

"HEY! COME AND GET ME!" She said. Plasmus struck the ground, but she leaped from the ground.

"Carrie, where are you?"

"I don't want to get hit, so I'm not staying in one spot." She said, on top of his raised fist. He threw her to the ground. Her back exploded into pain. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Carrie!" Robin screamed she looked up as Plasmus brought two fist down. A plume of smoke rose from where he hit the ground. He kept his hands there. The Titans stared at the scene.

"Dude. Is she?" The sky darkened and lightning flashed.

* * *

><p>In the desert, everything was burned or iced. Heather and Annabeth were on their knees.<p>

"Do... you... give... up?" Annabeth panted.

"Never." Heather said, her smile on her face. They were about to go at it again, but heard a flash of lightning. Both looked at the city.

"Lightning's scary." Tiffany said.

"And not supposed to happen until next week." Heather and Annabeth shared a glance. Somethingwas wrong. Both flew toward the city, Heather carrying Tiffany.

* * *

><p>The Tower wasn't to lively. Brittany was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Kristen was reading too. Paisley was on the couch, observing them. Dana was meditating. Kitty was sitting at the window, daydreaming. She sighed in content, but a flash across the window grabbed her attention.<p>

"Guys." Kristen and Brittany looked at her, then past her. Four of them flew to the city, but Paisley stayed. If she was needed, her master would call her. She looked around and saw a book. She walked over and picked it up.

* * *

><p>Daneilla's emotions gathered before the sight.<p>

"What happened?"

"Carrie, she..." Beastboy pointed to Plasmus, who was laughing, but didn't take his hand away from the ground. Dana crossed her arms and smirked.

"Things are about to get interesting." Everyone looked at her weirdly, but the emotions turned back to Plasmus. They could feel it. Trixie's eyes glowed white.

"Guys, something's happening." She said. The prankster covered her eyes as black lights came from under Plasmus's fists. His hands started to go up. He struggled against the force, which revealed Carrie, who was looking pissed. Her eyes were a piercing white, but black energy shot off of her body. Annabeth's gem glowed red. Carrie roared as she pushed Plasmus's hands off of her. She took the flower from her head and crushed it. She threw the remains up as a white glow encompassed the flower. Her body glowed white. The flower transformed into a blade, the blade Daniella used to fight Undergrowth. She caught the blade. Her clothes had changed. She wore a skin tight, one piece, jumpsuit. it covered every part of her body except her head. Her white gem glowed on the black clothing. Everyone stared at her. She brought the sword handle to her hip.

Plasmus roared as he brought his hands down. The blade was a flash of light as Plasmus's hand was severed from his body. Carrie smirked and Brittany's gem glowed. She ran up Plasmus's hand. He tried to stop her, but he ended up hitting his arm as Carrie jumped up. He looked up and Carrie used a rapier to stab into him. She left the sword and landed on the street. Dual cutlasses in her hands. Plasmus was too preoccupied by the stick in his head to notice Carrie coming. She put her sword's together. A white light washed over them and they grew into a small broadsword. The blade glowed white. She cut through Plasmus's stomach. His form melted and a sleeping man in his underwear took his place. Carrie caught the rapier in her other hand. Both swords glowed white as they morphed back into one. They exploded into white balls of light and remade the white flower that adorned her hair.

"Way to go Carrie!" Beastboy shouted. Everyone was smiling and a few were clapping, until Carrie fell to the ground. Robin and Dana ran to her side. Robin picked her body up from the ground. When the emotions got to her, their flowers glowed white before disappearing. Weapons of all sorts appeared around Carrie, making Robin drop her.

"And Arsenal, of any weapon she wants, and from any flower she wants." Dana said, staring at the weapons.

"That's why she's so good at gardening." Heather said, cheering. Robin walked up and pulled out a sniper rifle. Kristen giggled, then put a hand to her mouth.

"She can use these? All of them?" Robin asked. Beastboy reached out to touch her sword, but it started to spark in warning. He backed up and Trixie giggled.

"They're smart. If he touches one, he'll either break it, or cause the town to explode." She said, making hand gestures.

"No I won't!" Beastboy grabbed the bow before it could respond. "How do you shoot this thing?" The bow had no string, or arrows. Trixie started giggling.

"Hey, stop that. I can feel it." She said. Beastboy looked at her. He gained a dangerous smile. He put his hand where the string should be and pulled. A string made of white light formed, and an arrow appeared between the bow and string. The emotions started glowing white and power was absorbed. Starfire, Bridgett, Dani, and Robin started to glow and white light came from them. The light gathered at the tip of the arrow. Beastboy yelped and let go of the string. The arrow fired, pushing Beastboy back. The arrow left a trail of white and hit an abandoned building. The building exploded as a column of light rose from it. When the light show was over, a black crater was left of the building. Annabeth snatched the bow from Beastboy.

"Told ya." Trixie said.

"These aren't toys, They're real, and dangerous." Kristen said. She took the rifle from Robin and Placed it back where it was floating. The weapons glowed white and disappeared as Carrie woke up. The emotions flowers returned to their heads.

"What happened?"

"You went crazy. You had black energy coming from you and you sliced Plasmus into pieces." Beastboy shouted. Carrie looked horrified.

"Black energy was coming from me?" She looked toward Dana, who looked shocked. Carrie looked at her hands,which had white lightning coming from them. She yelped and put them on the ground. The lightning traveled around her and made a magic circle, with her in the center. The circle glowed a brilliant white before disappearing.

"What's happening to me?" She held her hand to her head, trying to cam herself down. Dana walked to her and got on her knees. She gave Carrie a hard slap across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself. The last thing any of us need is one of us freaking out and losing it. You just unlocked whatever powers you got from the separation. The experiment wasn't too much of failure after all.' She said. Dana stood up and let her hand burst into a black flame.

"Let's see how good you are at learning how to control it." She smirked and fired at the other emotions. Their forms glowed and the became colored gems. Dana put them in a black bubble. Her hands held black orbs. She turned toward Carrie."Fight." The Titans jumped in front of Carrie.

"Sorry, but if you attack her, we will have to destroy you." They glowed black an were put into a bubble.

"Ah, ah, ah. No body guards. And no interference. Those are the rules. Now fight!" Dana said as she fired at Carrie.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: *Hiding from the awful episode* Hey, I'm hiding. I can't watch Phantom Planet. It'll kill me if I do. Before I leave and go back into hiding, I have a challenge. I want everyone to guess what each name stands for in Daniella's emotions<strong>

**Dana - **

**Heather - **

**Brittany - **

**Tiffany - **

**Trixie - **

**Carrie - **

**Kristen - **

**Lucy - **

**Lovett - **

**Dark: That's all of them. Bye**

**Review Reply:**

**Fluttershyfan1: Just wait, it gets worse.**

**Ninuhuju: I don't think it's a lot, just, more than one.**

**Michael: Okay. And nice to know I may have modeled an emotion after a character I haven't seen yet.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: No she's not gone, just split apart.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	12. Chapter 12: Carrie vs Dana

**Dark: NO! NOOOOOO! *Sees the end of Phantom Planet.*  
><strong>

**Danny: See? Wasn't that better? *Black flames burn the rope.***

**Dark: I'm going to kill you! *Shoots a fireball at Danny.***

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Carrie vs. Dana<br>**

Carrie jumped out of the way of the orb and watched as it tore into the ground. _'She isn't playing. She's lost it.' _Carrie thought. Her pupils turned white.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to rid Daniella of her heart." Dana fired black blasts at Carrie, who ran from them. One exploded one the ground she hit and she was blasted into a building. She opened her eyes and felt the air leave her. Pain erupted from her stomach and she flew through the building. She groaned as she got up. Dana was flying to her, fast. Carrie leaped into the air, holding her stomach. She landed on the ground and looked at Dana. There was a black and purple aura coming off of her, and a shadowy figure was behind her. Pain sprouted from her head as words and other things forced themselves into her head. Dana smirked and used this hole in her defense to send her to the Titans. Carrie rolled on the ground and stopped in front of a building. Dana floated through the hole she made in the building. Her eyes were completely black. Dana fired several more energy bolts, and Carrie did the only thing she could do, jump. A black blasts hit her to the ground. She struggled to stand, but eventually did. Dana smirked as a wicked glint entered her eyes. She held her hand out an a scythe appeared. She swung it so that it rested on her shoulder. She held it out of front of her and the blade turned black. More bolts fired from it, much more. Carrie looked shocked at the number of blasts coming to kill her. Thirty black beams were headed for her. Her body glowed white and she crossed her arms in front of her. A ball of white light engulfed her. The black beams struck the orb and vaporized. Dana screamed in fury as she started slicing at it with her scythe.

Carrie opened her eyes. There was white all around her.

"She did it. She killed me. I failed. Daniella's not going to come back." Carrie started crying.

_"Actually, that's the opposite of what happened." _A women stepped from the white around her. Carrie stared at her. She had black hair with white tips. A white halo above her, and a white sundress. Her eyes were blue white white replacing the pupil. She smiled, a motherly smile.

"Who are you?"

_"Who are you trying to revive?"_

"Daniella?"

_"Technically, yes. But really no, at least not yet." _Her form flickered.

"But how?"

_"Because your hearts are united. You have the same goals and thoughts. So, I am here because you all are a part of me. When you want and feel the same way, you're united." _Daniella said.

"What?" Daniela sighed. She waved her hand and the gems that Dana trapped were in view. Everyone was shouting and yelling and cheering, even Tiffany.

_"It's amazing, what one word and a few actions can do." _Daniella said. The image faded. Daniella turned to Carrie, her face serious._"Stop living in the past. You may think that you have to carry your responsibility alone, but the others are there to help you. They know what you're going through." _Daniella walked back toward the white. _"Oh, before I forget, you might want to go back. Your shield's about to break. Do me a favor, make sure Dana knows her place. Hit her all you want, and the real Dana would be grateful. Might I suggest a bit of fire against fire?" _Daniella disappeared as black cracks appeared in the white.

The orb shattered and Dana smirked as Carrie fell out, but something was different. Carrie found her ground and jumped into the air. Dana fired a few blasts at her, but she dodged them all. She landed on the ground again. Dana got her scythe ready. Carrie stayed still and let her hair cover her eyes. Dana charged. She swung at Carrie, who flipped over it and blasted Dana in the face. Dana was sent back a few feet. She stared at Carrie.

Carrie was searching for what she knew was inside of her. Her stomach glowed, and she went on the offensive. Her hands glowed black and she sent a few punches at Dana, who blocked them. Dana thrust a black orb into her gut. Carrie lost her breathe and was sent into another building. Carrie got up and from the rubble. Dana fly into the sky. She looked at Carrie and flew down at her like a bullet. Carrie jumped to avoid the attack. She landed on the ground. Dana landed a few yards in front of her.

"You resist what is going to happen, even when it is impossible that you will win." Dana said, flipping the scythe so that it rested against her shoulder.

"It's not impossible. You just underestimate me." Carrie said calmly, but inside, she was a mess. _"Why can't I hit her? I'm banged up and I'm sure I'm not going to last long. Daniella said fight fire with fire, but that ended in getting the wind knocked out of me. What should I do?"_

"How so? You can't control any of the powers that you have yet to show me. What is it that makes you so resistant of me? Why can I not take over Daniella's heart? If it is this weak, then why has it not fallen?" Dana seemed to ask. She moved the scythe from her shoulder."No matter. It's only a matter of time." Daniella's memories of Dan flashed before Carrie's eyes. She jumped as Dana slammed her scythe into the ground. Dana used the scythe as a pivot as slammed her foot into Carrie's back. Carrie was sent into a building. She came out of the hole she made. Dana charged and Carrie blasted her back to the street.

"Running away won't help. Fire with fire won't help. So fighting with everything I've got is my last option." She said. Her gem glowed green, and two pistols appeared in her hands. Dana got up from the ground. Carrie fumbled with the guns for the trigger when she accidentally pulled them. The pistols' ends lit up in a white light and fired where they were pointed, the ground. Dana and Carrie were sent in different directions. Carrie landed on her head after flying through the sky. Dana was sent into a building. The pistols disappeared from her hands. Carrie got up, holding her head.

"Ow." Dana exploded from the building and Carrie jumped when she slammed her scythe into the ground, again. Carrie blasted Dana before she could attack again. Carrie landed on her feet and concentrated on what she felt inside of her. Her mind was jumbled and she was cut. Her forearm started bleeding as Dana hit it. Carrie couldn't focus afterward, because Dana kept swinging her scythe fast, and hard. Carrie dodged and jumped to get away. Dana's scythe got stuck in the ground from the last strike. Carrie landed on the round and panted, thinking about the fight. _'I can't use any powers that won't hurt me in the long run. What to do, what to do?" _She ducked as Dana abandoned her scythe. She tried to punch Carrie, who was using her flexibility to dodge them. Dana hit the wall and Carrie kicked her to her scythe. Carrie tried again to use something, but the orb she produced shrunk. Dana screamed as she fired black beams at Carrie. She Leaped into the air and came down on Dana's face. She used the landing as a springboard and leaped into the air again, holding her legs close to her and performing several consecutive somersaults. She landed on the ground and stared at where Dana was on the ground. Black energy cam off of her in wisps as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Come on, come on." Carrie tried to build another white blast, but her power was draining. She stopped the attack as Dana got a hold of her scythe. She racked her brain for something, then found a solution. _'I can't concentrate mentally, but verbally should keep me concentrated long enough to do it.' _Carrie took a deep breath as she calmed herself. Dana pulled the scythe from the ground. Carrie opened her purple eyes.

"I pray to any god who finds me worthy!" She gripped her flower and tossed it into the air."I pray, give me a weapon to free my friend. Give me a weapon to defeat my opponent. Give me a weapon that will cut through the most wicked of darkness and leave no corner untouched!" A sword fell into her hand and her body glowed. When the glow faded, Carrie was looking like a knight without armor. A black skintight suit covered her body except her head and hands. A belt with her shrunken halo in the center hung off of her waist. She had on boots that covered her shin. She had on a white glove that stopped at her wrist on the hand the held her weapon. Her sword was a cutlass with a curved guard. The handle was round and the end of it had a white gem on it. Her blade glowed white as she pulled it back. Dana gripped her scythe harder. Carrie charged at her with incredible speed. She swung her sword faster than Dana could see. She moved the staff of her scythe to where she thought the sword was going to strike. This continued for five minutes before Carrie kicked Dana in the stomach, breaking up the close combat. Dana growled and swung her scythe, cutting the air and sending an arch to Carrie. She jumped out of the way. Carrie held her sword and threw it into the sky. The blade glowed white as it changed.

"Give me a weapon to show my enemy the light through the dark!" A bow fell into her hands. It was a steel bow and the white gem was where the arrowhead should be placed. Carrie pulled on the white light that appeared. An arrow appeared as she pulled the string as far as it could go. Dana could only watch as Carrie released the arrow. It flew through the air and struck Dana in the chest. It exploded into a column of light. Carrie watched with a blank expression as Dana's screams rang through out this city and the next. When the light was gone, Dana was on the ground, her black rose in her hand. Carrie threw the bow into the air.

"A weapon to vanquish the darkness in one's heart." The sword Daniella used to fight Undergrowth and Agent X fell from the sky. Carrie lest it drag on the ground as she walked to Dana. It broke into a rapier and the other pieces. Those pieces attached themselves to the tip of the blade, causing it to grow longer. The lade glowed white when the last piece was on. The light shattered as a spear with a sword handle appeared from the light. Carrie pulled her arm back as Dana stood up. She pushed her long rapier forward with everything she had. The blade punctured Dana's chest. Silence engulfed them as Dana stared at her wound. A shadow was pushed out of her and took the form of Dana. The new Dana collapsed as the other Dana chuckled.

"So this is why I cannot defeat her heart. This is why she is still the warm person you see today." She looked Carrie in the eye. Carrie let go off the rapier. A simple cutlass appeared in her hand. She walked toward the conscious Dana."You carry a lot of power with your burden. Tell me, is that why you took most of the seal?" Carrie stopped her advance."I see. I must commend you for defeating me, for now. But know this, Heart. Daniella will become what she was destined to be, and no one shall stand in my way. No matter how strong you are, you and everyone will lose." Dana laughed, but Carrie held the sword at her neck. Dana stopped laughing.

"You are underestimating me and Daniella. I have this to say. Bring everything you have. She'll be ready. I'll make sure of that." Carrie said. She swung the sword and the evil Dana disappeared in a black cloud. The rapier disappeared in a white light and Carrie ran to the fallen Dana, her clothes changing back into her sundress. Her cutlass disappeared. She dropped to one knee as she looked over Dana, who opened her eyes. Carrie lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach. She sighed and let go. She rounded on Dana and glared at her.

"What were you thinking, letting her possess you like that. You gave everyone a scare."

"Had to. I had to see how good you were at fighting. You're not half-bad for a pacifist." Dana said.

"You do that again, I'll kill you." Dana gave a very small smile behind er black eyes. Carrie smiled, and snapped the gem off of her chain."Sorry, but this is your punishment for making me fight. And we both know I could've done a lot worse to you." Carrie said as the gem pulsed. After he words, the gem stopped pulsing and Carrie could tell that Dana was crossing her arms and glaring hell on her. Carrie giggled. She went back to the bubbles and popped them with a small dagger. The emotions cheered at being free, and Robin confronted her.

"How did you do all of that?"

"There a thought that Sam and Tucker had. Whenever Daniella needed help, but didn't have the power, a new one would show up. Her powers formed out of necessity, not strength." Carrie said. She bent her back slightly with her hands behind her back and smiled at Robin. She looked at the wreckage, and sighed. "I was hoping to not let her out, but this is too much for the construction workers." Carrie reached into her pocket and pulled out Lucy's gem. Her hand glowed white and she threw the orb in front of her. It exploded into lighting. Lucy yawned as she stretched.

"Hey, what did I miss?" She turned and saw the destruction. She turned back to Carrie.

"Sing." Was all she said. Lucy nodded took off her shirt. Her purple wings grew. The flapped and she flew over the city. Ear mufflers appeared and Robin's, Cyborg's, and Beastboy's head."Precaution." Carrie said. Lucy took in a deep breath and Robin knew what was bound to come. Purple waves came from her mouth as an angel's choir sounded. he destruction became clean and neat when it was over. The mufflers disappeared. Lucy came down and put her shirt back on. She rounded on the boys, and Carrie. Her comment was topped by a blade appearing in Carrie's hand, but she said it anyway.

"Like what you see?" She ran as Carrie chased her with a halberd.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Danny as gone off the grid for a while. Thanks for the advice from the reviewers. I'm calm now. I will be revealing the answers in the next chapter, and I added Annabeth to the list because I forgot about her.<strong>

**Review Reply:**

**Guest: Thanks for the advice.**

**Ninuhuju: All of them except one were right. Thanks for pointing out the slip up I made. Lovett was the original name for Kitty, but I decided not to and forgot about it.**

**Michael: Thanks for the history. Now I'm definitely not going to kidnap Nickelodeons CEO. So if any missing people reports come up, it wasn't me.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: Take a guess at the other two. The worst that could happen is that you guessed wrong.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Normal Day

**Dark: Hey everybody. I'm back and much calmer, and Danny won't be joining us. This is another filler chapter because I felt that the story was speeding up too much, and I wanted the story to become longer. This chapter just explains the emotions actions and usual selves, along with their powers. I know I said that I would reveal the answers, but I'm going to wait one more chapter. Sorry, but no one even tried to participate in the challenge, and I feel kind of hurt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Normal Day.<br>**

Heather was smiling while walking to the living room, or OPS room as Robin called it. She really wanted to travel and see what she couldn't of the world, but she couldn't leave the others. As she was walking, Carrie bumped into her.

"Sorry, Heather. I wasn't thinking about where I was going." Carrie said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk around the city. After yesterday, I'm going to try and avoid everyone for a while. Want to come with?"

"Sure, but can Dana come?"

"If she does, everyone will be very afraid of her, and she's still on punishment." Carrie explained. Heather put her finger on her lip, then pointed it up as she had an idea.

"She can't stay in her gem all day, so let her wander the Tower." Heather pouted.

"Fine." Carrie pushed some power into the black gem and threw it behind her. A light showed the Dana was free.

"You let me out? You must be getting soft." She teased.

"I only let you out because Heather would keep bugging me, or pout. If he weren't here, you wouldn't even be standing on two feet."

"I get that you're mad at Dana for making you fight, but can we go now. I heard from Star that the mall is nice to get some things."

"Okay. Trixie!" Carrie yelled. Danny Fenton appeared on the ceiling.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Go get Robin's wallet, and stop being a boy!" Carrie yelled.

"Yes, and never." Danny Fenton disappeared. Carrie sighed.

"Let Trixie have her fun. It's what she loves to do." Heather said. Her smile made Carrie sigh, and nod.

"Okay." Trixie appeared behind her, making Carrie jump.

"I'm back. Here you go." She handed Carrie the wallet.

"That was fast. How did yo get it." She said as she opened it to confirm that it was Robin's.

"He leaves it in his study. Later." Trixie disappeared again.

"Why do we have his wallet?"

"Because, you wanted to go shopping, and I need some new clothes. The ones Daniella got from her travels don't suit me." Heather and Carrie walked out of the Tower and to the city.

* * *

><p>Kitty was staring at the window, her cheeks red. Lucy came up to her.<p>

"Watcha thinking about?" Kitty gave her an 'are-you-serious?' look."Sorry, standard question." She said. She sat by her practical twin."Hard to think that Daniella can fall in love, right?"

"Yeah, but I love him, so of course she does too." Kitty put a hand to her chest.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's li-" Kitty tackled Lucy, her face red.

"Please! Don't say things like that. It makes me nervous." Kitty said.

"But it's something I do all of the time. Beastboy seems to like it." Lucy said, smiling.

"I don't care. Don't say those things around me."

"Fine." Lucy pushed Kitty off of her and left. Kitty watched her go tease Beastboy, causing him to pass out from blood loss. Robin left the room. Kitty squirmed from her spot on the floor, trying to not go hit her twin. Her pocket beeped and she took a look at her phone. After reading the message, she got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary?" Tiffany asked. She was in the control room. Brittany was in the middle of the room, as large laser pointing at her.<p>

"Yeah, as long as Bird Brain doesn't find out. Turn it to as high as it can go." She faced the laser and powered her hands.

"Okay." Tiffany powered the laser that was aimed at Brittany. The laser fired and Brittany put up and ectoshield.

"Ten seconds. Twelve seconds. Fourteen seconds."

"See? Daniella hasn't lost her ghost powers." The shield faded and Brittany was hit by the laser. She flew back. When it was over, Tiffany ran into the room.

"Brittany?!" Brittany was in the wall, groaning. Tiffany ran to her."Are you okay?" She asked. Brittany opened her eyes, and smiled

"Yahoo! Let's do that again!" Brittany shouted, flying from her hole in the wall. Tiffany yelped and hid behind the laser, accidentally activating it. The laser fired at the unsuspecting Brittany. The wall broke.

* * *

><p>"Wrench." Cyborg was handed a wrench.<p>

"Lift." Bridgett relayed the order while she was reading. Paisley lifted the car like it was cotton and held perfectly still. Cyborg messed around with a few screws.

"Put it down." Bridgett relayed and Paisley put the car down, gently. They both learned the hard way that Paisley had to be told specific orders because she lacked common sense.

"Thanks." Cyborg said. Bridgett relayed the word.

"Thanks." Paisley repeated.

"Sorry, forgot." Bridgett said. A beam of green fell from the roof, and Paisley had a white shield up to protect Bridgett. When the light show was over, Brittany slid down the shield surface. Paisley let the shield down when she was done sliding.

"Hey." She got up and dusted herself off. A white blast knocked her into Cy's car.

"You have tried to hurt my master. You will pay." Paisley's eyes shifted and took a red color. They seemed to focus on Brittany. Her hand was stretched out and she fired a white blast that obliterated Cyborg's car.

"My CAR!" Cyborg screamed, looking at his precious car. He screamed his head off at Paisley, who said nothing and looked at him with a blank expression. He gave up on yelling at her.

"Hey, Brig? Tell you're robot that she can't blast my car." Bridgett sighed, and lectured Paisley about why you shouldn't destroy a car to protect someone.

"Sorry." Tiffany said from above. Cyborg looked up and saw the number of floors Brittany broke through, which was about ten."She wanted to- and I couldn't- forgive me." She was close to tears.

"You're already forgiven. No need for tears." Cyborg said, waving his arms. Bridgett ignored the scene and went back to reading. Another blast came to her, but Paisley intercepted it. Her eyes turned red and she turned to Brittany, who had a winning smirk on her face. Paisley's hand glowed white, and she flew out of the garage, tackling Brittany.

"Bring it, robot!" She said.

"As you wish." Brittany could've sworn Paisley's voice had a _tint _of anger in it.

* * *

><p>"This has been going on for how long?" Annabeth panted, her hands on her knees. Dana was on the same boat.<p>

"About two hours." Dana said, looking at her watch.

"Want to finish it?" Annabeth asked.

"I love this part." She said. Annabeth glowed as fire exploded into existence in her hand. She powered a fire ball in front of her. Dana had a black aura around her as she powered a black orb art her hip. Both fired and the red and black beams hit each other. A shockwave exploded from the collision and both girls were pushed back. Annabeth hit and knocked down a few trees behind her, and Dana leveled a rock formation. When Annabeth got to her knees, Dana appeared with a black orb in her hand. She came close, and flicked Annabeth's forehead.

"I win." She said. Annabeth growled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, whatever." She said. Dana helped her up, and Annabeth flipped her over her shoulder.

"Round ten?"

"Oh yeah." Dan kicked Annabeth back to the desert.

* * *

><p>Carrie and Heather were walking to the Living room.<p>

"I can't believe you got all of this stuff." Heather said, carrying a few bags, on each finger.

"I needed something to make some Paella. It's a new dish that I want to try." Carrie said.

"Food is only on one of your hands. What about the other two?

"Two?" Carrie raised an eyebrow.

"My right hand of course." Heather said, waving said hand.

"That's some clothes I wanted." Heather sweatdropped.

"Whatever you say, Carrie." Heather said. She grabbed Carrie's bags."I'm going to put this in our room. Call me when dinner's ready." Heather left, smiling to herself. She bumped into Kristen.

"Hey Kristen, I got something you'll just love." Heather pushed Kristen, who's heels were creating smoke.

"Uh, I was reading."

"You read too much. Come on. It'll be fun." Kristen sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"What part of this is fun?" Kristen said. She was a a deep blue dress with slits for her legs. A flower bracelet on her left wrist. Black high heels. She had a purple eyeshadow on her lids, bringing out her yellow eyes. Her lips were a full red, and her hair covered her right eye. Her hairclips and flower were in her hair.<p>

"That fact that you look like a knockout." Heather took a picture.

"I do not." Kristen said, downcast

"Hey Carrie, have you-" Beastboy fainted when he saw Kristen. Heather laughed while Kristen blushed.

"Heather, where are my regular clothes?"

"I lost them." She said like she was telling the weather.

"WHAT?!"

"They got lost in the bags." Heather said, giggling to herself.

"So you're saying I'm stuck in this?" Kristen's eye twitched.

"Yeah, sorry." She ducked as a lamp flew past her head. Kristen's hand was outstretched. A book was encased in yellow and flew at Heather. She froze it and let the ice shatter on the ground."Gotta go, bye." Heather ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Kristen said, but Heather was long gone."Great, so I'm stuck in this dress until I can find someone who can get it off." Kristen sighed, but walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lucy was enjoying the peace and quiet while Beastboy was on the floor when the door opened. She turned her head and gaped, as well as Carrie, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy, who had opened his eyes.<p>

"Has anyone seen Kitty? I need her to get this dress off." Kristen said.

"Kristen? Is that you?"

"Correct."

"Oh my god! You're hot!" Lucy said, dumbfounded.

"Not really. Heather put my in this dress and the makeup. I can't take off the dress, and stop staring!" Kristen shouted, uncomfortable.

"Sorry, bu I haven't seen Kitty in an hour. I wonder where she is?"

"Great. Does anyone know how to get this dress off?" Kristen put a hand on her hip.

"Maybe Beastboy could-" A piece of the ceiling collapsed on Lucy.

"Is she going to be alright?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe." Was all Kristen said. She grabbed a book off of the counter and started reading, ignoring the stares her new look got her.

* * *

><p>Robin and Carrie were talking in the hall.<p>

"I don't believe Beastboy would win in a prank war with Trixie." Carrie said.

"Why not? I have faith in him." An explosion sounded, along with a scream.

"Where's that faith now?" Carrie smirked.

"You know, out of everyone, you act like Daniella the most." Robin said.

"I'm supposed to. I'm what makes her so nice." Carrie said, hiding her blush.

"I know, but you act like her a lot. Maybe that's why the others listen to you. You remind them of what they want to achieve." Carrie stopped walking. Robin stopped after a few seconds and looked back.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, but what are you thanking me for?"

"Because, I can't remember the last time I did." Robin sweatdropped, but remembered something.

"Hey, when you were fighting that thing that possessed Dana, what were those words that you chanted?"

"Oh, I chanted the first things that came to my head. It helped me focused my powers so that they became usable in the small time, plus the words distracted her long enough for me to arm myself."

"So you made that stuff up?"

"Not really. They appeared in my head and I said them. I wonder what god actually listened to me?"

"I thought there was one god."

"There isn't. There are Greek Gods, Roman Gods, Persian Gods, and others. As long as enough people believe in a god, there is one that forms. For example, Aquaman gained his control over the ocean from Poseidon himself, and Wonder Woman and Daniella know Ares."

"Daniella knows Ares? The god of war Ares.?"

"No. She knows his cousin of sorts, and therefore knows him by relation. Verethragna. The Persian god of War and Victory. She fought against him and lost, not badly, but still lost. She was out for a week. His words caused her to let her guard down."

"But if there are multiple gods, then why are there angels?"

"Angels were the helpers of certain gods. Zeus had his own palace where he kept angels who helped him with affairs. Athena even kept her own angels."

"Does Daniella belong to a god?"

"I don't know, but I believe yes. I just don't know which one."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Paisley kept it from Daniella in an effort to help her, but she was slowing down her progress. Once she was changed into an angel, she had all of this information put into her head, especially which god she belonged to, but Paisley kept the information from her, and lost which god she was suppose to help. Trixie's sixth sense is proof that Daniella belongs to a god. She can see any hidden angels and the power of humans. If one has far too much power, they are a god."

"Why do gods come down here?"

"It gets boring in the sky." Was all Carrie said.

* * *

><p>Kitty looked around the hall. It was night and she just came back from her date. She started walking to the living room.<p>

"Hello, my cat." Lucy spun around in a chair, dramatically. Kitty yelped, but calmed down. Her blush became bigger.

"I'm not a cat." She said.

"Where were you? Kristen needed you to get her dress off." Lucy said, ignoring the comment.

"Kristen was in a dress?" Kitty asked, wide-eyed.

"I know right, but when we tried to find you, you weren't here, or in the city. So where were you?" Lucy asked. Her hand sparked as purple lightning came from it. Kitty had green lightning form in her hands.

"I was wondering and got lost." Kitty said, squirming from the gaze Lucy was giving her.

"Liar! You were with Kid Flash weren't you?!" Lucy pointed a finger at her.

"No- I mean, not- I mean no!" Lucy sighed.

"You can't do that Kitty. If he finds out what's happening..."

"He's not dating me, just courting me."

"This isn't Aragon's kingdom."

"I know, but that's the best term for now." There was rustling, and both girls turned to where a pot fell.

"Tiffany, come out of hiding." Tiffany became visible in front of them, her eyes watery.

"You guys are scary when you're about to fight." She said.

"We weren't about to fight, we were just about to go to bed, right Kitty?" Lucy sent her a glare of vengeance.

"Right." Kitty ran through the door, Lucy and Tiffany following.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Here's another challenge from this chapter. Can anyone find out why I named an emotion Kitty? Review if you think you know, and I'll give you a shout out.<strong>

**Review Reply:**

**fluttershyfan1: I did. I liked the Teen Titans version better, so this is more based off of that than the Teen Titans Go! version.**

**Michael: I'm probably going to watch the show. It might not be like Teen Titans Go! I'm hoping it isn't.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: It was kind of both. It will be explained later. Don't faint or pass out after reading this.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	14. Chapter 14: Putting Daniella Together

**Dark: Hey everybody. I'm going to start slowing down my updates. It may disappoint some of you, but I need to focus on some other things at the moment.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Putting Daniella Back Together<br>**

Carrie was in the living room. Robin was in front of her. He was asking questions to try and snap Carrie out of her new unresponsive state.

"Can you use you powers again?" Her flower glowed and a sword appeared in her hand, but she never looked up. The sword glowed white and her flower returned to her head."Are you okay?" He asked. That's when Carrie returned her focus to the world around her.

"I'm fine, just... thinking about something." She returned to her less responsive state. Robin sighed.

"How many weapons can you use?" Her flower glowed and her arsenal appeared around her. Two pistols, a sniper rifle, a bo-staff, a sword, a halberd, a bow, a scythe, a pair of gauntlets, a lasso, and a giant hammer. They glowed white before disappearing in a ball of light. Robin sighed. She had been like this since they had gotten back to the Tower. He got up and grabbed her hand. He pulled the two of them out of the room. Carrie still had that blank look on her face. It was disturbing."She's still out of it." Robin said to his team. They sighed.

"How about we see what she can do with those weapons?" Cyborg asked. In truth, he wanted to see how poorly, or well, Carrie would do in the training room. The other emotions had tried and couldn't beat his new time.

"Okay, let's go." Robin said.

After a few minutes, they were outside. Everyone was watching Carrie.

"Are you sure we should do this, if she get's hurt..." Tiffany said.

"Nonsense, she can do it. GO CARRIE!" Brittany said. Tiffany gave a small 'eep' and hid behind Brittany. She sweatdropped, but didn't do anything about the cowering girl on her leg.

On the ground, Carrie was still unresponsive.

"She's still not responding. What is going on with her?" Robin asked.

"Who cares? Time for round 1. GO!" Cyborg pushed the button and the course rose from the ground. The lasers took aim at Carrie, who didn't notice. She was still when they fired. Her flower glowed white and the beam of blue light was split into four as Carrie's rapier and cutlasses cut the light. When the laser reloaded, Carrie's bow appeared and she fired. instead of the column of light, the arrow pierced the machine and caused it to explode. Her expression was still blank. She started walking, destroying whatever blocked her way, or tried to hurt her.

"This isn't working." Robin said, concerned for Carrie.

"Way ahead of you." Dana had a black ball in her hand. She took aim and fired. The ball hit Carrie's stomach, she gasped as her eyes regained their light. She picked herself up from the ground.

"Where am I?" She asked. The lasers aimed at her again. She gasped and jumped out of the way.

"That is how you get her back from wherever she goes when she's trapped in her head."

"A hit to the stomach?"

"No, a hit to the seal."

"Wha-" An explosion sounded and Robin turned his head to see a smoking obstacle course,with Carrie in the middle, rifle in hand.

"Was I supposed to do that?" She asked. Cyborg fainted from the loss of his precious track, and Brittany laughed.

"I would've done the same thing, and I did." She said.

* * *

><p>"What did you mean be hitting the seal?" Robin asked. Him and Dana were in the hallway.<p>

"I mean hitting her in the stomach where a part of a black magic circle is will shock her into reality." Dana said, annoyed. She took of her jacket and shirt and pointed at a black symbol on side of her stomach. It was made of five lines and definitely a magical ruin. Dana put her short back on.

"All of us have a different ruin, but Carrie has an empty circle with a four pointed star in it." Dana said.

"Why?"

"Because, Daniella had it."

"But we is it split?"

"Are you stupid or something? Each of us are a part of Daniella, so it is only natural that it splits."

"What is it sealing?"

"That, I can't tell you, or Carrie would have my head." Dana said. She walked away from Robin, a black aura around her.

* * *

><p>Robin knocked on Raven's door. She opened it.<p>

"Robin?" She said, surprised.

"Raven, can you use you powers on one of Daniella's emotions. They're hiding something, and I think it has something to do with Dana going crazy." Raven sighed, but nodded. Her door slammed in front of Robin. He sighed, but left.

When he reached the kitchen, Carrie was in her unresponsive state. She stared at the window. Robin snuck up on her left and tried what Dana did. She poked her in the stomach. She yelped and kicked him into the kitchen. He groaned as he got up. When he opened his eyes, Carrie was glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

"What the heck was that for?" She said.

"Sorry, but you had a blank look on your face. It was uncharacteristic of you." Carrie lost her glare for a moment, but it came back.

"Fine, but don't ever do that again." She said. Robin could almost see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Okay." Carrie nodded, but her expression went blank again. She moved to the stove and got a pot. She started the stove and waited for the water to boil. She turned to Robin, and a fire sparked in her eyes.

"I got it!" She said, returning from her previous state. Robin flew back when she was in his face suddenly.

"Got what?"

"I know how we can get Daniella and Dana back." Carrie's white eyes turned purple then white again.

* * *

><p>"When I was fighting Dana, I had a vision of sorts. Daniella said that I could use any weapon I summoned if I could sync my thoughts and feeling with them. Since they were thinking and feeling the same thing, I could use any weapon I wanted, but I think that if we concentrate long enough on the same thing, we could put Daniella and Dana back together." Carrie explained.<p>

"That's going to be hard. You can't concentrate long enough to do that." Dana said.

"But if I say the words, I can concentrate on what I want to say, and it would work. That's how I was able to use my weapons."

"But to have everyone feel the same thing, how are we going to do that. We're emotions. We fell what we represent." Kristen said.

"We all want one thing. We want Daniella back." Carrie said.

"But what about Paisley? She doesn't think or feel on her own. And having Bridgett tell her to want something might not work." Lucy said.

"We'll have to give it a try." Carrie said. Everyone nodded. Carrie grabbed her halo from her head.

"Take us to the roof." Her halo disappeared and a white flash covered them. When it was gone, everyone that was in Daniella's room, was on the roof.

Carrie crushed her flower.

"I pray, give me a weapon to split the heavens!" Her sword fell into her hand. She put it down and grabbed her halo again."Get Daniella's body, and her master." Paisley and Bridgett appeared on the roof.

"What's going on?" Bridgett asked.

"We need you to do something." Carrie said.

* * *

><p>Beastboy was in the living room, playing his favorite video game. Lightning flashed as he turned into a turtle. He transformed back and rubbed his head in confusion.<p>

"Why is it storming? The weatherman said that it would be sunny."

"You believe him?" Cyborg said, taking the remote. Beastboy steamed as his game was changed. Another flash of lightning sounded.

"Friends, why is the sky crying?" Starfire said.

"For the last time Star. It's rain, not tears." Cyborg said. Purple lightning came from the door and struck the TV.

"Storm or not, that's not supposed to happen." Beastboy said. The purple lightning came out of the TV and went through the ceiling. More lightning from the other appliances came out and followed it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Carrie?" Robin asked, walking through the door.

"Or any of Daniella's emotions?" Raven asked, coming through a black spot on the ground.

"No. Now that you mention it, Lucy hasn't been here to tease us." Cyborg said. Lightning sparked on the ground as a magic circle opened on the TV. Lightning sparked from it. and The sky flashed again. Raven had symbols all over her body start glowing. She covered herself with her cloak. The alarm sounded and the Titans went to the roof to get a better view of the problem.

* * *

><p>"This won't have some weird kill me twist, will it?" Bridgett asked. The emotions were standing in circles, Paisley in the middle.<p>

Trixie had a gleam in her eyes, but Kristen covered her mouth and everyone said,"No."

"Okay. Do it. Paisley, I want you to think about getting Daniella back by feeling Daniella's emotions."

"Yes, master." Paisley eyes became robotic and changed to green. She closed them. Carrie started mumbling to herself to keep her focus. Everyone except Bridgett started glowing. The magic circle under them started glowing. The outer circles moved to the middle one, slowly. Annabeth's gem glowed white and a string of white light shot from it and hit Paisley's gem. Kristen's gem followed, then Brittany and Tiffany's, then Carrie's, then Lucy's, then Kitty's, Heather's followed, and lastly Dana's light attached to Paisley's gem. Their figures started to became transparent. Carrie stopped her mumbling. She smiled as Annabeth turned into light and shot toward Paisley. Dana followed, then Tiffany. All of them were going in one by one. When Heather was gone, Carrie started to become light. The door opened and Robin saw what was happening.

"CARRIE!" He shouted. That caught Carrie's attention. She turned to him. Her form was almost gone. She smiled and Robin watched as she turned into a beam of light that struck Paisley. The circle gave off a bright glow and disappeared. Paisley fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Paisley. Are you okay?" Robin picked her up by the shoulders.

"Who's Paisley? And why do I have hangover? Scratch that, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN CUT INTO SEVERAL PIECES?!" Daniella yelled out.

"Daniella?" Robin asked. She opened her eyes, which were crystal blue. Her pupils were white and she squinted her eyes at him.

"The Easter Bunny?" She asked.

"Yeah that's her." Dani said. Robin hugged Daniella.

"I don't know who's hugging me, so please get of before I make you." Daniella said in a sweet tone. Robin immediately let go of her and stared at her eyes. They moved and shifted. Her pupil turned black and she blinked.

"Robin?" He nodded and Daniella latched onto his neck."I'm sorry I'm useless without my powers. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry that I let my emotions get the best of me. From now on, I'm yours. Your sister, your partner, your angel. I won't ever leave you again. I promise. I won't let my emotions cloud my judgement. No more emotions."

"NO!" Daniella jumped from her position.

"A lot has happened since you left. And it's okay. I said some things that should have stayed silent." Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, but mean it. I'm not leaving, ever again."

"That's good. How much do you remember?"

"I remember leaving. Then going to Vegas. Meeting Fixit. Then Japan, Tomoko. Ice caps. Vlad. Amity. Superman. Then, I-I-I-I I was captured. I was lead into a trap and the government took me. G...G...GIW! The GIW." Daniella put her hand to her head and brought her legs to her chest. Her eyes turned red as the bad memories rushed over her."They took me. They caused so much pain. Pain, blood, screaming, experiments. I don't want to remember. I can't-"Robin got his sister to shut up by wrapping his arms around her. She gasped and her eyes faded from their previous red to blue. She dropped her hands and brushed the flower in her hair. A bow fell onto Robin's head, and into Daniella's hand. She stared at it. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to remember what it was. They flashed.

"I pray to the god that granted my request. Give my a weapon to destroy the darkness and leave no corner untouched." Daniella said, entranced by the object. A white light appeared and she fired an arrow into the sky, at the rain cloud. A hole opened in the cloud as the arrow mad impact. The hole closed and Daniella's bow disappeared into balls of white."What was that?"

"Your new power. I'll explain it to you later." Robin said. Daniella looked at him like he was crazy.

"How much of my memory was lost? What did I do?"

"Let's just say, we're all glad that you're whole again." Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a story for another time."

* * *

><p>Daniella walked into her room and sighed. She flopped onto her bed and felt something fall onto it. She picked it up and noticed that it was her diary. She flipped through the pages to see if it would jog her memory. She flipped to the last one. She read it and tore it from her book. Daniella left her room.<p>

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on Robin's door. He opened it and saw a note attached to it.<p>

_Dear Robin_

_Thanks for housing everyone until we could get Daniella and Dana back. Maybe one day, I would like to see you again, maybe this time with Daniella. Tell her to go to the city tonight. Someone she needs to talk to is on the outskirts. She needs to wear what is in the box under her bed._

_-Carrie_

Robin read the note and hid it. He knew what the meeting was about, but he decided to by _that_ type of brother. In his book, no one was good enough for his sister, unless he thought so.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Here'sthe answers to the challenges.<strong>

**Dana - Darkness**

**Annabeth - Anger**

**Heather - Happiness**

**Brittany - Bravery**

**Tiffany - Timidity**

**Trixie - ****Mischief**

**Carrie - Kindness**

**Kristen - Wisdom**

**Lucy - Lust**

**Kitty - Love**

**I named Daniella's Love Kitty because the ghost Kitty is a hopeless romantic. See the connection?**

**Review Reply:**

**Ninuhuju: I liked that part too. It was fun to type.**

**fluttershyfan1:Thanks for the compliment, I think.**

**Michael: You and me both.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: Seriously?**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	15. Chapter 15: Moths and Thorns

**Dark: Hey everyone. I'm a lot more calm now, and Danny is still MIA. While enjoying myself, a plot bunny just happened to hop into my cage. I was thinking, what would you guys say if I made a Danny Phantom/SAO (Sword Art Online) Crossover? If you know what SAO is great, if you don't look it up. If I do write the story, will add GGO (Gun Gale Online) as a sequel. I need opinions. I write stories for the viewers, but if the plot bunny becomes too much, I will write it. It's very small now, so we'll see what is going to happen. Don't worry, I won't forget about my other stories. Like this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Moths and Thorns<br>**

_"She is getting stronger."_

_"We must do something about this_

_"We must stop her before _it _becomes too strong."_

_"We must kill her."_

_"Yes, kill her. If we kill her, _it _will die too."_

_"Kill the halfa!"_

_"Kill the abomination!"_

_"Kill the freak!"_

_"Kill the vessel!"_

_"Kill the angel!"_

_"Kill the vessel! Kill the angel! Kill the vessel! Kill the angel!" They chanted. After five minutes, the changed their chant to a mysterious and foreign sounding one._

_Clockwork shut off the viewing screen. He had heard enough. He sighed._

_"I'm sorry, but I can not do anything else to prevent your fate, Daniella. I wish you the best of luck, and may you rest in peace." Clockwork's door opened and a man in armor walked through._

_"You talk like she is going to die, Kronos." He said._

_"Well, I suppose I should cower in fear now that the almighty God of War has entered my humble abode." Clockwork said to the god. He smirked as Ares's eye twitched._

_"Funny, but everyone knows that Apollo won't let his own daughter die. He was watching when she and Verethragna fought." He said._

_"I know that, and I'm surprised you watched too. I didn't know you cared for her."_

_"I infused some of my powers into her as a child. She just has some of my power running through her. I wanted to see how she has grown to use it. It's my gift to her as I recall, for having to harbor that witch. My power seems to have helped keep the witch at bay."_

_"If she's not your daughter by those means, then she is not Apollo's daughter, seeing as how he gave her some of his power and is not related to him." Clockwork said._

_"Whatever. I didn't come to talk about Apollo's daughter, I'm here to watch what's about to play out." Clockwork's door was thrown open.  
><em>

_"Kronos!" A man shouted as he came inside of the room._

_"Hello, Hyperion. How are you this fine day?" Clockwork asked, trying to sound casual._

_"This day is anything but fine! You are going to sit there and let my daughter die!" Apollo yelled._

_"I would not do such a thing to my son, but I cannot stop the Observants, or change their mind."  
><em>

_"You. Are. The. God. Of. TIME! How can you bend so easily to their will?" The God of light asked._

_"They are very annoying when they are mad." Apollo had a tick mark on his forehead, and Ares laughed at him._

_"If you won't do something about it, I will." Apollo walked over to the viewing screen and waved his hand over it._

* * *

><p>Daniella her her sniper in her hands. Her right eye was in the scope, and her left was closed. She exhaled slowly.<em>'Focus. Focus on the way the energy should feel. Focus on how it should travel through the weapon. Focus on how it should behave.'<em>

Pull!" Something flew into the air in front of her. She pulled the trigger and was blasted back as a blast of white light exploded from the barrel. She sat up and put a hand to her head. The green Frisbee in front of her flew and hit the water below. The Tower's roof was half gone, along with a few trees in the nearby forest. She sighed and got up. She laid back on her stomach and put her eye in the scope. _'Focus.' _She thought to herself. She exhaled slowly.

"Pull!" Another Frisbee flew into the air. Daniella lightly squeezed the trigger. White energy was sucked into the barrel of the gun. After ten seconds, she pulled the trigger the rest of the way. A small streak of light became visible for a split second. The Frisbee exploded as a giant ball of white erupted from it. Daniella stood up and watched the fireworks. Robin came up to the roof.

"I'm done with weapon training for today." She said. Robin nodded.

"You know how to use everything?"

"I can show you." Daniella said. Her rifle was replaced by her bow. She puled back the string and fired. The arrow soared and hit a tree, turning it into balls of light. Her sword replaced her bow. She swung it and jabbed a few times. The sword broke into her cutlasses and rapier. Her cutlasses floated while she jabbed her rapier at the air.

"That's good, but what about your scythe?" Daniella's sword changed into balls of light and disappeared.

"I won't use that, ever."

"Why?"

"Because, bad memories." Daniella left the roof, and a confused Robin.

* * *

><p>Daniella closed and locked her door. She leaned her back against it and slid down the door until she was on her ass. A book appeared in her hand. Her diary. She read the last pages that were written. She knew about how her emotions had stayed out of her for a week, but she also learned just who and what she was. She stood and walked to her mirror. Her hair was as white as snow, and her eyes were an electric blue, with a mix of purple. She lifted her shirt and poked her 'birthmark'. Red ruins spread from it and covered her whole body, like chains. They wrapped around her arms, legs, neck and wings. Her halo flashed black and white repeatedly. After ten seconds, the ruins faded and her halo stopped flashing and stayed white.<p>

**"I'm sorry about this. If I had never-"**

"It isn't your fault. I was born with the curse. I'm used to the nightmares now. I know who and what I am. I know everything now. I just wish I didn't." Daniella said. She let her pupils glow white. Her reflection changed and became split. One side had a girl with a warm smiled that could melt obsidian, one the other side had a girl with a smile that could make everyone cower in fear. Her eyes went back to normal and she sighed.

**"Let's get off of this topic."**

"Okay." The alarm blared."Huh, convenient." Daniella left her room, and her mirror. Gray followed, flapping his wings. She stopped when her gem flashed white. Se put a hand to the middle of her chest and grimaced as pain spread from it. After it subsided, she continued to the briefing area. _'What was that?'_

* * *

><p>Johnny Rancid's dog was attacking the citizens. He was about to trample and Mother and her kid, but a white beam pushed him back.<p>

"A robot attacking a small child and his mother. This is why I hate the regular villains." Daniella said.

"That's not nice." Dani said.

"Aww, My Thorn Bush is back." Johnny said with hearts in his eyes.

"And that's why hate him more than the regular villains." Daniella said.

"Should I be disgusted?" Bridgett said.

"Fine. If you won't come willingly, I'll just take you. Wrecks, sic 'em." Johnny's mechanical dog ran at the Titans. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Dani, Bridgett, and Daniella fired at him, but missed. He rammed into them and they hit the ground. Robin came in with his dual staffs and whacked the robot senseless. Wrecks went down and Robin walked to him. Wrecks gave him a headbutt, sending him back. Johnny laughed.

"Smooth move Bird Brain. My dog totally kicked your-" Beastboy kicked Johnny in the stomach.

"Beastboy, I love you." Daniella said. The 'dog' tried to chase after Robin, but his chain wouldn't move.

"You're going to wish you were scrap metal." Daniella said. She heaved the chain over her head, sending the mechanical dog to the street. She was about to do it again, but her gem flashed white. The chain glowed red before shackles appeared on her wrists. Her shock was enough for Wrecks to start running around, dragging Daniella.

"Heel boy! HEEL!" She screamed as she was dragged around in the air. Dani grabbed onto her stomach and tried to help her control the raging bull known as Johnny's dog.

"Let him go." Robin said.

"Tell him to let me go!" Daniella, and Dani were sent into a building as Wrecks's chain snapped. Daniella held and hand up to her head as she groaned. The chain still attached to her glowed red and slid into her arms. Her body glowed red as the ruins glowed. Another appeared on her neck before the faded. Dani was right next to her and didn't notice the red glow around Daniella.

"On my world, such a creature would be considered playful." Starfire commented, noticing Wrecks's actions.

"Then let's play." Raven said. Her hand glowed black. A whistle sounded and Wrecks stopped his charge at Cyborg. He looked up and saw Raven with a light pole."Fetch." She threw the pole down the street. Wrecks's motor hummed and he gave chase. He caught the pole and started chomping on it, but Starfire blasted him in half and destroyed one half. Cyborg blasted the other. Beastboy ran up to the others.

"Beastboy, where's Johnny?" Robin asked.

"Uh, I thought you got him." Everyone groaned at his excuse."

"Beastboy, I take back my love." Daniella said, wobbling. Her gem flashed white and she fainted. Robin caught her.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked through the living room door. Robin stopped what he was saying when he saw the shape of the room. Beastboy paled. The living room was a mess. Bite marks were through everything imaginable, and there were various foods and liquids on the ground.<p>

"There was a party, and we were not invited?" Starfire said.

"A party, more like a tornado." Robin said, walking around and placing Daniella on the clean part of the couch.

"A tornado with teeth." Raven said as she was observing the bite marks in the couch.

"Yo! Who's been chewing on my game station?" Cyborg fumed. Robin picked a piece of pizza from the console.

"I'll track down Johnny. You guys track down... whatever this is." His team nodded and left him with his sister. He looked back to her and sighed. He turned his attention to getting the console clean. Daniella groaned as she moved. Robin paid no mind and didn't notice when she touched an apple. Chains shot from her hand and wrapped around the apple completely, crushing it. The chains vanished.

* * *

><p><em>"Her strength is waning. What to do? What to do?" Ares and Clockwork watched as Apollo paced in front of the viewing screen.<em>

_"It's nice to see that she has developed yet another power. What do the chains have to do with, ooohhhh." Ares said, thinking about the answer._

_"As a vessel, she is getting stronger, but as a person, she is growing weaker." Clockwork said as he turned back to the screen._

* * *

><p>"Silkie?" Starfire called, floating around at night."Silkie? Your knorfka wishes to locate you."<p>

"Starfire?" Starfire gave a small scream and she fell to the floor."Where's the sofa? Where's Daniella?!" Robin said. Both the sofa and the girl were missing, leaving a few pieces of stuffing to be seen.

"Your sister has gotten up... and went to her quarters to... rest." Starfire said, pausing to think about her lie, and why she was lying to her friend.

"Rest?"

"Yes, I believe I can hear her calling. I shall go get Dani. Bye." Starfire disappeared down the hall. Robin narrowed an eye at Starfire's strange behavior.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cyborg and Raven continued their search for the house invader. Cyborg was in the basement.<p>

"Whatever this thing is, it's wasting my time." He said as he sat down. Purple goop dropped onto his bald head. He looked up.

A manly scream sounded throughout the house. The door exploded and the rest of the team came onto a site. A giant maggot chewing on Cyborg's leg. His face turned red as he got up.

"Gimme my leg so I can kick your ass." He hooped on his remaining leg, aiming his cannon at the maggot. He tripped and fired at the ceiling. A piece of it hit the maggot in the head. It roared and chains came from its mouth. Robin moved as a chain tried to it him, but missed and disappeared. The other simply blasted the chains to pieces. The maggot tried to jump onto Cyborg, but he was saved by Beastboy. White blast came from the maggot's mouth and hit Beastboy to the ground, knocking him and Cyborg unconscious. Robin jumped onto his head and grabbed a hold of his antennae. He rode the maggot like a bull and lost.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Bridgett waved her hands and beams floated behind her. They both threw what they had at the maggot.

"Stop! Do not hurt him! He is my bumgorf." Starfire said. The objects dropped to the ground.

"Starfire?"

"What's a bumgorf?" Starfire gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

><p>"Truth. Silkie is a mutant monster created by Killer Moth, but that does not make him a bad monster." Starfire was dragged as Silkie dashed to something. He chomped on what was behind the counter.<p>

"He attacked Cyborg." Raven said.

"He ate my good leg." Cyborg said, screwing his leg back. Silkie raised his head and burped. Something came from his mouth and hit the wall, making a dent. Daniella slid down the wall, covered in purple goop.

"Ow." She said before she fell unconscious.

"He ate my sister!?" Robin exclaimed.

"And I am sure he is very sorry for that." Starfire was dragged as Silkie ran to the other side of the room. He started chomping on the wall, and everyone turned to Beastboy.

"What? I'm not the one who fed him radioactive space food." He said in defense. Silkie started chewing on Robin cape. When it was snatched from him, he licked his head.

"Sorry Star, but he has to go." Starfire looked upset by his decision.

* * *

><p>Johnny laughed as he took in the destruction his monster caused.<p>

"It's not going to be so funny when you're paying for it in jail, Johnny." Robin said. He turned and had hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, there's my Thorn Bush." He said. Daniella's already dark expression turned to one of murder. Her eyes turned black.

"Let me at him. Let me at him!" Daniella said as her fist had black surrounding them. Dani and Bridgett had to restrain her to keep her from blasting the biker to pieces.

"I thought after we destroyed your dog, you'd go crying to your mommy." Beastboy taunted.

"We may have destroyed my dog, but I got me a monster." He pulled his chain. The ground rumbled as something took big steps.

"Silkie?" Starfire asked. A metal dinosaur came around the corner.

"Say hello to Wreckszilla. I made him for you, my Thorn." Daniella gained a purple aura around her. Dani and Bridgett doubled their efforts to hold her back. Johnny laughed.

"Destroy." He said. The robot opened and rocket holders came from his neck. Before he could fire, a giant moth came from behind him and ate him, along with Johnny. Daniella lost the purple aura as her expression changed. The moth roared.

"Silkie!"

"His name is larvae M-319, and he belongs to me, Killer Moth." Killer Moth said. He cracked his fire whip and the moth screeched in pain. He charged at the Titans Daniella's expression darkened and a black aura appeared around her. She threw Dani and Bridgett off of her. Her wings grew and she hightailed it to Killer Moth. Silkie roared and tried to stop her advance, but she moved away from his mouth and knocked Killer Moth from his head.

"Take care of the house pet, I'm dealing with the bug." She ordered. Everyone nodded and she went to where she sent Killer Moth. She found him struggling to get up from a building. She glared and sent a lack blast at him.

"His name is Silkie and he is not your possession. He's a living thing." She said.

"I created him, I tracked him down, I will call him whatever I want. I own him! Nothing you say or do will ever change that!" Daniella's mood shifted from dark to murderous. Black energy gathered in her hand and wavered until a scythe appeared.

"Destroy the light and my enemies." She said. Her halo turned black and her eyes followed. Killer Moth cracked his whip at her. She jumped and lunged toward him. He moved and the street under him was consumed in a black orb."No one owns anything." She swung her scythe and Killer Moth ducked."No one is a monster." He moved as she tried again."I will destroy you for trying to make a living thing your servant!" Her clothes were engulfed in a dark energy. It shattered and she was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt that was torn at her elbow and shoulder. It was black. Her pants had chains as a belt and chains handing from the belt loops. Her hairclip changed from wings to a skull. Her hair had red tips and highlights. Purple eye shadow was on her eyelids and her lips were painted a deep purple. Her steel-toed combat boots were tied up to her shins. Her scythe was in her hand, and she held it so that the blade reflected her. Her reflection was smiling a smile of an insane person. She swung her scythe and Killer Moth used his whip to wrench the weapon away from her. She growled and her hand lit with black energy. Killer Moth paled. He jumped and dodged Daniella's blasts, but not her punch. Killer Moth crashed into his monster as it was flying away from the fight. He got back on the top on Silkie's head.

"Let's go, you worthless maggot." The building next to him exploded and he was tackled to the ground.

"Who said I was done?" Daniella said. Her scythe returned to her hand.

"Daniella?"

"Woah, she looks like Raven, just cooler, and scarier." Raven threw Beastboy an irritated look. Beastboy, grabbed a camera from who knows where and took a picture.

"I think Sam would be proud." Dani said. Daniella turned her eyes to them.

"What are you staring at? Go get the moth!" She said. The other's obeyed, too scared to say otherwise. _'I wonder if this is why she didn't want to use that scythe. I've never seen her or Dana like this before.' _Robin turned to his sister, who threw Killer Moth into the ground. She spun her scythe like a fan and the smoke rose. She was about to throw the scythe at him, but her hand was caught in purple goop. She turned and looked at Silkie."Let go of me you like maggot!" Black lighting ran up the goop. Silkie screamed as Daniella shocked him. Daniella was looked with satisfaction. She was about to up the power, but her gem flashed white and her scythe disappeared. She fainted for the third time that day and was kept from smashing into the ground by Silkie holding onto her rope. Killer Moth returned to his position on Silkie's head.

"Good M-319. Eat her first." Daniella's clothes changed back to her small jacket with gym shorts and tennis shoes. Silkie lifted the rope to his mouth, but Starfire cut it with a starbolt. Beastboy caught Daniella as she was falling. Starfire looked at Kiiler Moth.

"I'm sorry Silkie." She powered a starbolt in her hand and shot it at Silkie's head. He screamed at the discomfort the heat from the blast left him, but Killer Moth was knocked from his spotlight, again. He used his whip and dragged Starfire down with him. They both fell to the ground. Silkie landed in the middle of them.

"M-319. Come." Killer Moth ordered.

"No Silkie. He is evil. You belong with your knorfka. You belong with me." Starfire said when she got up from the car she landed on. She called to him like someone would a pet. Killer Moth attempted ti mimic her, but failed. Silkie looked between the two, confused and scared. His body shook as he exploded in a big fireball. Purple goop rained as a skeleton was left of Silkie. Raven came across Johnny.

"Ugh. I got eaten." He was blasted by a white blast. Daniella had her hand out, pointed at him.

"Worth it." She passed out as the last of her strength left her. Raven looked at the fallen Johnny.

"So nasty." She commented. Starfire had tears coming from her eyes as she saw what was left of her pet. She landed in the purple goop. She was about to cry, but she had squirming and small roaring.

"Silkie?" SHe dove into the glop and came out with the small maggot in her hand."Silkie!" She screamed as she hugged the maggot to her.

"Can we go now, I need a shower, in the worst way."

"I hear that." Dani and Bridgett said. Starfire floated to Robin and pouted.

"Alright, he can stay." He said. Starfire cheered." As long as yo don't feed him any more alien food."

"But, I do not know what else to feed him." Silkie jumped from her arms and started eating the purple goop.

"EWW!" The Titans screamed. Starfirewent up and put a chunk of it in her mouth.

"EEEEWWWWW!" The Titans screamed again.

"It tastes just like zorka berries." She and Silkie got to work eating the mess.

"My eyes! My young and delicate eyes!" Dani and Bridgett screamed in sync. Daniella moaned, but didn't awaken.

* * *

><p><em>"That is all."<em>

_"How long does she have?"_

_"By her rate of losing consciousness, I'd say about a week." Clockwork said. Apollo left his tower._

_"You know what you have just done, right?"_

_"Of course. Everything is as it should be. And nothing I do will change it's course." Clockwork said. Ares sighed._

_"I'll be taking my leave then." He vanished in a cloud of red smoke. Clockwork looked at the viewing screen. It showed Daniella in the air fighting Dedalice, and losing. The sky was red as the sun and the moon were perfectly visible. Dana was attached to a building and the Titans were stuck in a black orb. Daniella dodged a few attacks, but didn't see when a tentacle came up from behind her and grabbed her leg. Dedalice fired a several more black tendrils that wrapped around Daniella until she was trapped within a sphere of darkness. Clockwork shut off the viewing screen._

_"The eclipse is coming." He said,"and I can't stop it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Many things have been revealed about Daniella and her purpose in life. I decided to make her Apollo's Angel because they both can use light. And Apollo watches over her without her knowing. *looks around* It's so lonely without Danny*A faint creak is heard* Who's there? *Gets up and prepares an ectoblast. *Scurrying is heard, as well as several energy blast, and a scream.*<strong>

**Review Reply:**

**fluttershyfan1: Sorry, but here's a spoiler alert. Read at your own risk: Slade is coming back. Sorry, but that's inevitable. Plus, he's actually important for the conflict of this story.**

**Michael: It will continue past season three. I want it to end sometime after the series ended, but the story tends to write itself sometimes and doesn't want to listen to me.*Beats laptop.***

**BringBackDannyPhantom: Have fun! Find Danny if you can!**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	16. Chapter 16: Losing Everything

**Dark: Hey everyone. I'm found Danny.  
><strong>

**Danny: Hey.**

**Dark: I don't know where he was hiding.**

**Danny: And I'll never tell!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hello.'<strong>_ - Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." - PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ - PAI telepathic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Losing Everything<br>**

_September 1_

_I haven't wrote in a while, but it's been six days since Silkie ate me. I still have nightmares about it, but they're fading, along with my powers. They are starting to get weaker. It takes a lot out of me to summon a weapon, and then they're almost impossible to wield. My attacks are slow and everything hurts. I can fire small white blasts, but they can't even cut a string. Dana has stopped talking and I can't seem to get her out. The gem won't come off. I've been getting weaker as the days rolled by. I don't think I'll actually be alive much longer. I think the gem is killing me. I started holing myself in my room. I don't want to hurt anybody when I die. They can't miss what they forget, right? I stopped seeing Kid Flash, but I didn't break up with him. I don't have enough strength to meet with him anymore. I don't know how long I have left. This is going to be my last entry. Robin, if you're reading this, thanks for being a great brother. I love you._

* * *

><p>Daniella stopped writing as her gem turned white. She clutched it and her expression changed to that of pain. When her gem stopped glowing, the purple glow it had faded and it became a dull gray. She sighed and removed her hand from it. Her eyes were a dull blue instead of the crystal shine they usually had. A week had passed since the Silkie thing and Cyborg was at the new Titans East. Dani and Bridgett were with him, trying out fot the new team. She smiled at the scare she gave Cyborg when they left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You guys ready?" He asked his passengers. Dani and Bridgett cheered in confirmation.<em>

_"Alright then."_

_"Cyborg wait!" Daniella walked to the car."I need to talk to you about something." He came out of the car and Daniella and Cyborg walked outside._

_"What is it you need- Woah!" Cyborg put his hands up as the tip of a sword was at his neck. Daniella looked very murderous._

_"If something goes wrong on the road or while your at the Titans East and if one of them gets hurt, or worse, both of them..." The sword broke and the shards became broadswords."Your 'mad scientist' won't even be able to make another you when I'm done. Understood?" Cyborg gulped and nodded frantically at the crazy woman in front of him. The swords disappeared and Daniella smiled, speaking in her innocent voice."Good. I'm glad you understand the importance of life." Cyborg promptly ran and Daniella jumped as the T-car sped out of the tower. She watched it until it reached the city limits._

_"Cyborg, what happened." Dani asked.  
><em>

_"You sister went crazy." Was his only reply. Dani and Bridgett shrugged and played I Spy until they fell asleep._

* * *

><p>Daniella clutched her chest as her gem flashed white. Her strength faded and she fought the black spots in her vision. Her week had been full of pain. The flashes of white the gem occasionally had always left her weak and unconscious. Each flash had pumped pain into her system. She knew what was going on, and couldn't bear to tell Robin the news. The memory was still fresh in her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cyborg and his team were observing Daniella's health, not knowing that she was listening.<em>

_"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked._

_"I don't know, her heart is normal, and her vitals are okay. She doesn't have any injuries, and her brainwaves are normal."_

_"What about magic?"_

_"Raven and Bridgett tried that, but she's immune to any kind of spells or circles."_

_"Is she sick?"_

_"Negative. Her white blood cell count is normal, as well as her red blood cell count. Whatever this is, it isn't normal, by any standards."_

_"What about something from the Ghost Zone? Maybe a ghost did something to her?"_

_"We haven't seen a ghost since Skulker, and that was several months ago."_

_"So how is Daniella ill?" Starfire asked."_

_"Don't know, might be because her powers are starting to mature. She is seventeen, almost an adult. Maybe her powers are going through a phase or something."_

_"I hope so." Mistress. I have run a full diagnostic about your condition. Angelic power: 85 percent and falling. Ectoplasmic power 0 percent. Organic strength: 50 percent and falling. Telepathic connection has been disabled. Overall stability: 50 percent and falling. Mistress, you are dying. Something is causing your power to fail and your body is slowing building up whatever power there is left in an effort to stay alive. Approximate time remaining: 6 days. I'm sorry. PAI stopped and Daniella held back tears._

* * *

><p>Everyday after that, it became more painful each time she had a relapse. And every time, she lost a power she had worked hard to gain and control. She could now fly and shot her white beams, but those hardly did anything. Her mind had started replaying her life at times, especially when she was sleeping. She walked to the mirror. She skin wasn't the light cream it used to be. She was as white as paper. Her hair was more of a mess than it usually is, and her eyes were bloodshot. Se looked like the walking was pounding at her door. She opened it a crack. Robin was there.<p>

"Uh, hey. Are you okay? you haven't come out of your room in days."

"I'm fine, just... thinking and reading." Daniella said.

"Are you sure? You haven't been acting right ever since Silkie you know... ate you."

"I'm fine. Just..." Daniella thought of an excuse to reassure her brother, but couldn't come up with anything."I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about." She closed her door. She leaned her head against it. After a few seconds, she turned around and slid down it. The doorbell sounded, bu she paid no mind. She left herself become lost in the quiet, until some came from under her. Daniella yelped as something went through her.

"Long time no see girlfriend!" Kitty said. She was in front of her, with green wings coming out of her back.

"Kitty, but how- who, what are you doing here, and why do you have wings?" Daniella said.

"She's not alone." Daniella turned around and Ember gave her a smirk. Ember had blue wings coming from her back, and her skin had more color than her usual pale blue. It was a lighter tan than Daniella's usual look.

"Here's a better question. Why do you look like death?"

"Uh?" Daniella tried to respond, but her gem glowed white. She double over as pain shot through her body. Kitty caught her and Ember kept her awake. Once she was sure Daniella wouldn't faint, she narrowed her eyes.

"Start talking." She commanded.

"I'm dying." That simple sentence lead to a thirty minute long explanation of what was going on. When she was done, both Kitty and Ember were yelling at her for not telling them sooner, and about not contacting them when she traveled the world.

"Now that that's out of our system, why didn't you tell anyone that you were dying?"

"I didn't want them to worry. I figured if I sent the last of my days away from them, they wouldn't be as hurt when I die."That response earned her a slap across the face.

"Dumbass! If you're dying, spend what time you have just having fun! That's what I did."

"But you didn't know that you were going to die.

"Shut it Kitty! We're trying to help her, not scare her."

"Why don't we try finding a way to prevent her death?" Kitty pondered. Ember went rock still for a moment and a blue fire sparked in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"About to burn myself. Why didn't I think of that?!" Ember said. Kitty shrugged, and Daniella had a relapse. This time, the black depths of sleep took her.

"We need to do something, fast." Ember said. Kitty nodded in agreement.

"But what are we going to do."

"Each time she collapsed, her necklace glowed. That's what's killing if we remove the gem or necklace, she'll be fine." The next five minutes they tried several things. They tried to snap the gem, off of her neck, but that didn't work and she almost choked. Ember fired a small beam of fire at the chain around Daniella's neck, but the chain fired a small and weak lightning bolt, irritating Ember more than hurting her. Kitty tried to lift the necklace off of her neck, but a white barrier kept that from happening. Ember disappeared and came back with a chainsaw. She pulled the string and the motor came to life. Kitty jumped in front of Daniella's unconscious form.

"Are you crazy?!"

"What? Too much?" Kitty nodded and Ember threw the chainsaw. It tore a hole in the wall and zoomed forward. Beastboy ran as a chicken as the evil saw chased him.

"How are we going to get that thing off?" Kitty asked. Daniella groaned as her eyes opened. She sat up and saw the multiple holes in her walls. Someone knocked on her door. She cracked it. Robin was there, again.

"Hello?"

"We're headed to the Titans East building. Cyborg's in trouble."

"I'll meet you there. Send the coordinates to my communicator." Robin nodded slowly, and left. Daniella closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked as Daniella moved to her closet.

"Getting mission ready." Daniella said, putting on a skintight jumpsuit.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for carrying me." Daniella said. Ember was above her, her blue wings flapping and reflecting the moon light.<p>

"Hey, is that the place?" Kitty asked. There was a T shaped building in the distance.

"Yep. Speed it up Ember!"

"On it Captain." Ember's wings tunred into bluw flames. Kitty's wings turned pink and the three angels zoomed to the building. Daniella powered up waht little power she had and fired at the protective barrier around the building.

"This is your enemy, your tech, and your mission. The team is yours to lead." Robin said. Before Cyborg could respond, the wall in front of them exploded. Daniella landed on the ground in a pitch black jumpsuit that looked identical to Robin's.

"Involve us in that plan." She said. Her mask gleaming.

"Daniella?"

"Who else? Now, what's the plan?" She said, getting to the point and ignoring the stares she was getting from her teammates, and Kitty.

* * *

><p>Ember removed a roof tile and everyone fell to the ground quietly.<p>

"Can anyone fill me in on what's going on?"

"Brother Blood's back, and he's taken control of the whole titans East. He plans to make them like Cyborg, but experimenting on them to see what makes Cyborg able to resist his mind control." Beastboy said. Daniella stopped moving.

"Experiments?" She said. Her fists clenched and her gem glowed and angry red."When I find him..." Ember and Kitty held her arms to her side.

"He's not worth it." Kitty said.

"We'll save them." Ember tried to reassure, but Daniella didn't listen.

"Why is she this mad?" Kitty asked.

"Dani and Bridgett are a part of those who Brother Blood controlled." A purple aura surrounded Daniella and she stopped struggling. Lighting crackled at her fingertips and her gem glowed purple. The team continued the search, and Daniella's hands wouldn't stop sparking.

"How are we going to sneak past the guards?" Beastboy asked.

"I never told anybody this, but my electronic eye can't see low ultraviolet. If these things have my eyes, then they can't see us now." Cyborg said as a small blue light came from his shoulder. "Daniela, we need you to stop sparking." Daniella complied silently. Her ge turned gray and Ember and Kitty helped her walk. A few guards passed them, never seeing them walk by.

* * *

><p>"Nothing Head Master. Please proceed." Daniella sparked with rage as she heard Dani's voice. Her gem glowed purple again and electricity crackled at her finger tips. Her eyes turned purple. She looked at Cyborg, who nodded to her. She smirked and jumped at him.<p>

"Stay away from her!" She blasted Brother Blood away from Dani. Everyone else dropped from the roof.

"Students attack." The restraints around the mind controlled heroes came undone and they fell to the ground. Daniella growled and lunged for Brother Blood, but he teleported away. She growled and her eyes changed from purple to red. Dani flew after her with ectopowered fists. She grabbed her and threw her away to the other side of the room. Her body crackled with lightning. She held her head as a dizzy spell fell over her. _'Not now!' _She thought. Her eyes changed to purple.

"Go easy on them. They're still my team. Titans GO!" Cyborg shouted. He sent punches to Aqualad, who dodged and Speedy shot arrows at Robin. Bridgett chanted, but Raven grabbed her with a random cable. Her left hand glowed and Daniella's followed. She winced as her being was split in half. In front of her was her, but with red robotic eyes. They both glared at each other.

"Attack her!" Bridgett commanded. Paisley's eyes shifted, and she moved to attack. Daniella caught her punch and flipped her robotic self over her shoulder. Her eyes turned red as electricity was sent into her body. Paisley screamed from the pain, and Daniella watched with a blank expression. She was blasted away from Paisley by Dani.

"Hello, sister." Daniella stayed silent. Her head swam again, and Dani moved. She sent several blasts to her stomach and punched Daniella into a wall. Ember sent a musical fist to stop her approach.

"Keep it together girl! Don't give out yet." Ember said.

"It's hard relying on anger to keep my power!" Daniella growled out. _'Not to mention that_ she _is trying to take over.' _Daniella moved as Paisley tried to attack her again. Daniella was drenched as a lot of water landed on her and the area. Paisley stepped into the water. _'Time for some basic science.__'_ Daniella thought She kneeled down and sent a spark into the water. Paisley staggered and Daniella gave her a full onslaught of electricity. She ignored her own pain from using her reserved powers. Danietried to attack her, but was blocked by Kitty. Daniella saw the red in her eyes, and the lighting intensified. Paisley's screams rang throughout the room. She fell unconscious and Daniella walked to her. Her eyes red and her scythe materialized in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>"Listen, before we do anything, you need to promise me something. If a scythe ends up in my hand for any reason, knock me unconscious." Daniella said. They were in the air, headed toward Star City.<br>_

_"Why?" Kitty asked._

_"Scythes unleash a side of me that no one every wants to see. Promise me that you will do that." _

_"We could take the scythe away from you." Kitty suggested._

_"If you think that will work, go ahead and try." Daniella said, her expression grim._

* * *

><p>Ember got her guitar ready. Daniella raised her scythe.<p>

"Hey, Daniella!" Daniella turned her head and Ember fired her music fist. Daniella was hit and the scythe flew out of her head. She fell into the water, which splashed her face a woke her from her small unconscious state. Her gem went back to its gray color. Ember helped her to her feet.

"Raven! Capture her." A black bubble appeared around Dani and Bridgett. They banged on the shield, but Daniella electrocuted the bubble and the younger ones inside. The bubble popped and the unconscious pre-teens fell. Brother Blood reappeared and Daniella ran for him, but stumbled and fell. SHe watched as Brother Blood took Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" Robin ran to where they stood last. Daniella groaned. Ember picked her up and brought her to the a panel. Daniella's hand touched it and purple electricity flew from the panel and into her hand. The panel went dark, and Daniella could stand by herself.

"What is happening to you?" Beastboy asked.

"I'll explain later." She said. She looked at her hand,"That will be enough to last a half hour." A yellow blast hit her back. She turned and everyone they just defeated got back up. They smirked, and attacked. Dani, Bridgett, and Paisley attacked Daniella, Kitty, and Ember. Ember and Kitty protected Daniella from her former friends and attacked with restraint. They occasionally dodged the speedster twins and Aqualad's water spouts.

Daniella sat back and watched. She felt one emotion at the time. Anger. She was angry at Blood for brainwashing her daughters. She was angry at Cyborg for letting them get dragged into this. She was angry at Ember and Kitty for risking their lives to protect her, she was angry at Robin for not noticing something was wrong sooner, but most of all, she was angry at herself. She didn't tell anyone that she was dying. She didn't get to have fun with her brother or kick Beastboy's ass at videogames for her last moments. She let Dani and Bridgett leave. She let herself give up. She let herself succumb to fate. She watched and, every moment, her anger at everything increased. The doors opened and lots of robots came from the roof and everywhere possible. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Her eyes changed from purple to neon yellow."I'm done with it all. I'm done with being helpless. I'm done with being afraid. I'm done have bodyguards. I'm done with being a little miss nice girl!" Her gem and hands glowed yellow. The building lights flickered and the robots stopped their advance as and lighting flew out of them and into her. Everyone watched as lightning jumped and flashed from everywhere and went into Daniella. _'I won't let anyone go through what I did. Not my daughters. Not Dana, not anyone.' '**Destroy everything in sight.'**_ Daniella stopped fighting the rampaging voice, it was the last time she heard it. Her body glowed from the lightning jumping from it. She felt her power and strength being eaten up, but she paid no mind. Daniella charged an electroball in her hands. She didn't notice some white and black enter the mix. After it was as tall as her, she screamed as she released it. It didn't help that there was water everywhere.

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." Someone said. An explosion shook the building to the core. When the smoke cleared, everyone was groaning, almost unconscious. Robin looked toward his sister, who was on the ground, her clothes burned and shredded, exposing her sickly pale skin. Their bodies glowed red and they disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

><p>"Now now Cyborg. Don't fall to pieces. I have defeated you, but at least you won't be alone." Brother Blood said. Cyborg was nothing but a body and a head. The other Titans and Kitty and Ember appeared around him. Daniella appeared next to Brother Blood. He put his claw on her face."She's going to join you." He threw Daniella to the ground, sending her to the edge of the roof.<p>

"No." Cyborg said. Brother Blood brought Cyborg to his height.

"You should've taken my first offer Cyborg. Dan didn't, and now's she's dying." Brother Blood blasted Daniella's body off of the roof."I would have made a man out of you. I still can you know." Robots that survived Daniella's attack appeared behind Blood.

* * *

><p>Daniella felt nothing. Her body was numb. <em>'I felt like this before.' <em>She thought. Flashes of the accident that changed her life went through her unopened eyes. _'I remember. The portal. It should've killed me, but it didn't. How did I survive? Why did I survive?' _More flashes of everything. Her first fight with a ghost. Her first argument with her friends. Her saving every person in Amity, including her parents._'I survived to help. To protect. That is why I live. That is why I survived. That is why I am an angel. THAT IS WHY I VOWED TO PROTECT MY BROTHER! THAT IS WHY I AM AN ANGEL! I REFUSE TO DIE SUCH A PITIFUL DEATH!' _Daniella opened her yellow eyes. The thunder clouds were above her, shooting lightning at each other. She was still falling. She brought her hands together.

"Come on. Come on." Her hands started sparking, along with her body."Come on." Her gem pulsed yellow."Almost." It pulsed again. and again. She looked up as the water engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Cyborg stared at Brother Blood's body. His teammates came down from the stasis.<p>

"Daniella!" Ember, Kitty, Dani, Bridgett, Paisley, and Robin ran to the edge of the building. Everyone else followed. There was no sign of Daniella, other than the hole in the front of the Tower. Robin dropped to his knees.

"No." He said. Ember and Kitty stared on in horror.

"This can't be happening." Nobody could see the electricity travel to the tower and up the floors, turning on the lights when it passed.

"She's gone. She's really gone." Dani said. A stray lightning bolt hit the ground behind them.

"I'll miss her." The figure behind them smiled.

"It's... nice... to... know... that... I... won't... be... forgotten." Everyone turned around. Daniella was standing, her skin still sickly pale, and her eyes dull and bloodshot, but she was panting, and smiling.

"Daniella!" Robin ran to her and helped her to the ground.

"You're alive!" Ember and Kitty shouted.

"Just... barely. That... last... attack... took... too... much." Her gem turned white, and Daniella passed out in her brother's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: I was thinking, what would you guys say if I made a Danny PhantomSAO (Sword Art Online) Crossover? If you know what SAO is great, if you don't look it up. If I do write the story, will add GGO (Gun Gale Online) as a sequel. I need opinions. I write stories for the viewers, but if the plot bunny becomes too much, I will write it. It's very small now, so we'll see what is going to happen. Don't worry, I won't forget about my other stories. Like this one.**

**Review Reply:**

**Ninuhuju: I never liked the Observants either.**

**Michael: Thanks.**

**fluttershyfan1: Kronos was a greek titan god that was able to control time. That's why I think Clockwork is a good fit for him. Also he was given ownership of the land of the blessed dead. So another reason Clockwork is Kronos. **

**Totalfangirl01: I guess that part was funny. I admit that it was funny to type.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye

**Dark: I don't feel like doing the Author's Notes today, or TALKING TO YOU!*Throws can at Danny***

**Danny: Ow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Goodbye<br>**

The Titans and company woke to a wonderful smell around the Tower. They were walking to the living room, the source of the smell.

"I wish to know what this amazing aroma is." Starfire said.

"I don't know, but it smells good."

"It smells more than good. It's making me hungry, and I rarely get hungry!" Ember said. CYborg and Beastboy took simultaneous deep breaths through their noses.

"It smells like meat."

"No. It smells like veggies."

"It's meat."

"It's veggies."

"It's food."

"Meat!"

"Veggies!"

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES!"

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES!"

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES!"

"MEAT!" Kitty hit them in the head, knocking them out.

"Thank you. I thought I would have to do it myself." Raven said. The door opened and everyone's eyes popped and jaws dropped. In front of them was a breakfast that could feed 100 grown men, and ten Beastboys. The smell woke Cyborg and Beastboy, whose mouths foamed at the sight of the food.

"So much."

"Must eat." Beastboy and Cyborg walked to the food like zombies, only to get hit in the head with a ladle.

"Don't touch. It's not ready." The ladle was in Daniella's hand, who was looking better. Her eyes were narrowed at the two boys rubbing their sore heads. She was wearing a white sundress with an apron over it. Her hair was tied into a pony tail with a white bowstring. Her hair was reflecting the light off of it.. She took off her flower and put it in the single vase.

"Now it's ready. Dig in." Beastboy and Cyborg were the first ones at the feast.

"What's the occasion?" Robin asked.

"On my planet, such a meal would signify marriage. To whom are you engaged?" Starfire asked.

"I bet it's her crush." Kitty whispered to Ember, loud enough for the table and Daniella to hear.

"I don't have a crush, but I do have a boyfriend." Everyone except Starfire and Raven spit out whatever was in their mouths.

"WHAT!?" They asked. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Daniella stepped out. They didn't notice the console power turn off as a small purple spark traveled from it to her. After a second, she came back.

"This is my boyfriend, Kid Flash." Daniella introduced. Robin gained a tick mark as he narrowed his eyes at the young hero.

"'Sup." Kid said. Then he saw the food.

"You hungry?" Daniella said, knowing the answer.

"Of course. It takes a lot of energy to travel from Beijing to here."

"Knock yourself out." Kid joined the feast and, quickly, an eating competition broke out between the boys. The girls, however, had different plans. Kitty and Ember pinned Daniella to the wall.

"How did you two meet?" Kid Flash answered.

"We met in Paris. She needed a place to stay, and she healed my body up." Daniella blushed a little.

"Paris! Oh, that's so romantic!" Kitty fawned.

"Well, I lost her." Ember commented, but rounded on Daniella.

"Why did you need to heal him?" Kid answered again.

"She has one hell of a super punch." Kid said."Oh, did you tell them about your job in Paris?"

"Job?" Everyone asked. Daniella's face turned red and she glared at Kid, who smirked back.

"Yeah, I got a job as a... waitress for a local restaurant." She said quickly, but they still heard her. Ember laughed like a newborn.

"You... got... a job... as a... French waitress?! Do you have the outfit?" Ember said between pants and laughs.

"I know. I couldn't stop laughing either." Kid commented. He jumped as Daniella tried to zap him. Ember took Daniella's halo from her head.

"Put Daniella in her working attire from Paris." The halo disappeared and Daniella was covered in a white light. When it faded, she had on a black dress with a whit apron and bonnet. She glared at Ember, who snapped a picture.

"Great blackmail." She said. Beastboy passed out from having to restrain his laughs. Cyborg openly laughed and food came out of his mouth. Daniella rolled her eyes and changed into her regular small jacket and gym shorts.

"Laugh it up. I made enough money there to fly to the US." She said.

"Oh yeah, you were the top employee there, too." Kid commented. Another zap that he dodged. Another round of laughter, and a threat from Daniella to be quiet. She got up.

"I need to see something." She stepped out of the room and pulled three small AA batteries from her pocket. They both were black and burned. She dropped them and went back to the living room. The alarm sounded, interrupting their fun, and Daniella thanked whoever was watching over her.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash carried her to where the trouble was. Dr. Light was in the middle of the road, firing yellow beams of energy. Daniella looked relieved.<p>

"It's only and idiot."

"He still can't get a date." Kid Flash commented. Daniella gave him a weird look."I ran into him more than once while I was helping the world." Daniella's mouth formed an 'o' shape in understanding.

"Can you put me down by the street lamp?" Daniella asked. Kid complied and dashed off, only to get blasted by a yellow bolt. Daniella turned to the lamp."Okay, time to take down the light bulb." She extended her hand and electricity sparks flowed from the dull light to her hand. Her eyes turned purple. She was blasted by a yellow energy bolt.

"Ha, not even a passing pedestrian can withstand the power of the light." Daniella stumbled to her feet, only to get blasted again.

"Daniella!" Kid Flash was about to punch the doctor in the head, several time, for hurting his girl, but Dr. Light blasted him too. He cackled as the battle waged toward him. His suit started sparking and the lightning flowed with his blast, and both were absorbed by Daniella. She stood as Dr. Light tried to fix his unpowered suit. Sparks of lightning shone at Daniella's feet. Robin and his team were about to attack, but Kid put his arm in front of them.

"Don't. Just watch the fireworks." He said. Robin raised and eyebrow, but calmed down. Daniella was a blur as she ran. Dr. Light looked up from his suit to see a fist. He stumbled back, but was hit from behind. He stumbled again, and was hit another time, a lot harder. Daniella ran in front of him and just kept hitting him. After a minute, Dr. light was on the ground, bruised and beaten. He rolled over to lie on his back. Daniella straddled him and pointed her sparking hand at his face, daring him to move.

"I-I surrender." He said. Daniella got up and kicked him toward Robin, who had a poker face.

"Uh, good job Daniella." He said, as he turned Dr. Light over to the cops.

"Why did you go all psycho on him?" Beastboy asked.

"I didn't feel like having to deal with any villains today. I just want to make it last as long as possible." She said. Ember raised an eyebrow that she didn't see. An explosion shook the ground, and a wave of dust ran over them. Robin and everyone ran toward the explosion, leaving Daniella and Kid Flash.

"Think you can make it?" Daniella held out her hands in a childish manner. Kid sighed, but carried her bridal style and left. Daniella put her hand to his chest, listening to his heartbeat, finding comfort in the rhythm.

Cinderblock was about to smash a car onto the street, but the car exploded in his face.

"We're here to shut you down, Cinderblock." Everyone gave Beastboy a deadpanned look at his failed joke."I'm rusty." Was his defense. Daniella was dropped off in an alleyway. She looked behind her and found a generator. She walked toward it and placed her hand on it. Electricity flowed from the generator into her. She waited until Cinderblock was in sight, letting the electricity build. Kid saw her and gave a nod. He then worked on pushing Cinderblock back. Once Daniella caught sight of his rocky skin. The electroball she had been building up was flying from her hand. Cinderblock gave a scream as the electricity traveled over his body. His eyes closed as the pain became too much. Daniella walked out of the alley, panting.

"Nice one." Kid said.

"Thanks." Her hand sparked a little. Another explosion. Daniella let out a low growl as they left. She let Kid carry her again.

"It's a mutant pimple." Kid said, backing away from Plasmus.

"Would you believe yes?" Daniella said. Plasmus tried to hit her, but Kid sped away and back. He put her down.

"I don't suppose you can finish this quickly." He said. Daniella smirked, but Plasmus grabbed her and threw her into a building. The building went dark as a light shined where Daniella was. She stepped out of the hole, with a look that everyone knew. Everyone but Kid Flash that is.

"Get down!" Robin shouted. Everyone complied and Kitty tackled Kid to the ground. Daniella clapped her hands together. When she pulled them apart, and electroball charged in her hands. Wisps of lightning flew from the surrounding houses and street lamps and into her ball. Once the ball was as big as her, she threw it as Plasmus, who screamed. A bright light shone from him and everyone covered their eyes. When the light was gone, a man in his underwear was asleep on the ground. Daniella jumped from the hole in the building to the ground. Kid Flash pushed Kitty off of hi and ran to Daniella.

"When did you learn to do that?" He asked, surprised and proud of her.

"Yesterday." She said. She smiled, but Ember narrowed her eyes at the girl playing innocent. _'Just yesterday, that move almost killed her. Why can she stand now?'_ Ember looked at Daniella's feet and saw sparks of electricity from her attack go into her. Daniella whispered into Kid's ear. He nodded and sped off.

"Where did he go?"

"To go get something for me. Can we go to the park?"

"Why?" Ember asked.

"Why not?" She retaliated. Everyone went along because there is no arguing with that reasoning.

* * *

><p>Robin was curious. His sister may have had her nice moments, but she never stayed up to cook for <em>anyone<em>. She wasn't telling them something. Her wings stopped working, and her skin is a little too pale. She couldn't use her electroball without fainting just yesterday. Something was going on, and he was about to get to the bottom of it.

"What's going on with you?" He asked. They were on his R-cycle. She had her arms around his waist.

"Nothing, just felt like spending time with my brother and his team." Daniella smiled at him.

"Our team. We're partners. Remember?" Robin looked back. Daniella nodded and he turned his head forward.

"Yeah." Daniella said, forlornly.

"Is something going to happen today?" Robin asked. Tears came to Daniella's eyes, but she wiped them away before he could notice.

"No. I'm just happy today." She said. Robin looked unconvinced, but didn't push the subject forward. _'Why would I be happy if my death is today?'_ Daniella thought. Her arms tightened their grip around her brother. The bike started sparking and went dead. The bike stopped in the middle of the road. Robin tried to get it started, but it wouldn't work.

"Huh? I just put some gas in and checked the battery. Why is it off?" Daniella looked slightly guilty, but Robin didn't notice. The T-car caught up to them.

"Hey, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Something's wrong with my bike, though I don't know what." Robin said. Cyborg came out of his car and did a diagnostic.

"Your battery's dead."

"It can't be. I just replaced it yesterday, and that new battery wasn't cheap."

"Well I don't know how, but it's dead."

"Can I try something?" Both boys looked at Daniella and nodded. She put her hand on the bike. _'Please work.'_ Electricity sparked from her hand and went into the bike, which roared back to life. Robin and Cyborg stared in surprise.

"Woah. Thanks Daniella!" His sister closed her eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious. Robin gave a small yelp, but put his sister on his bike, which then went out again.

"I think I found the problem." Cyborg said, noticing the formerly powered bike and the electric girl on it.

"Daniella absorbed the power from the battery."

"Yep." Kid Flash appeared behind them, a weird looking flower in his hand. It had five petals with a combination of yellow and blue. The stem was blue and a purple aroma was coming from it.

"What is that, and where did you get it?"

"Wildflower, Found it in the Amazon." Was all he said. Daniella took a smell of the flower and immediately woke up. She rubbed her nose and looked at Kid Flash.

"Thanks." She grabbed it from him and put it in her hair, taking out the white orchid.

"Why did I need to go get that?" He asked.

"It looks nice." The flower sparked a bit and Daniella's wings grew. "I can fly again." She said, joy in her voice. She flapped her wings and Joined Kitty and Ember in the sky.

"It was completely tedious and hard, but seeing her smile made it all worth it." Kid said. Daniella flew back down and repowered Robin's bike.

"Sorry for earlier." Was all she said before she flew to the clouds.

"We're headed to the park to play some ball. Want to join?"

"Why not. I'm here all day." Kid said."Race ya." He said. His feet sparked and a trail of him was left as he ran. Daniella seemed to notice. Her flower sparked again and se flew about as fast as Kid could run. Everyone else played catch up.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes, Daniella was asleep by a tree with Raven beside her. The boys were playing football (Robin tried to interrogate Kid Flash, but a glare from his sister told him not to), and Starfire was watching with interest. Ember was playing her guitar and Kitty was running around like a child.<p>

"You're EIGHTEEN! NOT FIVE!" Ember yelled

"I'm only as old as I act." Kitty said. Something caught her eye and she left; Ember tailed her. Daniella squirmed a little beside Raven as she started waking up. She sat up with a groan.

"Hey, Daniella wanna play?" Kid asked. Daniella rubbed her eye and yawned. She stood up and nodded, leaving Raven to her reading.

"What are we playing?"

"Football." Cyborg said.

"Okay, battle of the sexes?" Daniella suggested. Her flower sparked and she took a deep breath. A bit of her color returned.

"What? That would be unfair." Cyborg said.

"For you or me?" Daniella egged on.

"Everyone knows that boys are better at sports than girls."

"Okay, battle of the sexes it is. I get Ember, Starfire, and Raven. You get Robin, Beastboy, and Kid Flash. Powers are allowed." Daniella said. Cyborg stopped talking as he wrapped around what just happened.

"You tricked me."

"No, I got you to say and do what I wanted you to."

"That's tricking."

"But I'm too nice to trick anybody." Daniella pouted. Robin and Kid Flash looked away, but Cyborg covered his mouth asit felt like cotton. Daniella's pout turned into a smirk."See? Now, let's play. EMBER!" A blue flame appeared with Ember and Kitty.

"Yeah?"

"We're playing football."

"Cool." Daniella got Starfire and Raven to join her.

"Down. Set. HIKE!" Cyborg said. He tossed the ball behind him and Kid ran, Daniella tailing him. Robin looked for an open man, which happened to be Beastboy. He tossed the football at the flying dinosaur, who caught it in his talons. Daniella turned tail and ran to get the ball, but Kid tackled her from the side. They rolled along the grass and ended with Kid being on top, pinning her arms down.

"That hurt." Daniella said.

"you've suffered worse."

"You're suppose to let me win. You're my boyfriend." Kid leaned down, and Daniella closed her eyes, but instead of a kiss she got a joke.

"All's fair in love and football." He ran off of her. She got up from the ground.

"Stupid tease." She said. She ran back to the game, but pain spread from her chest, causing her to stop running. She looked at her hands and tried to make a lightning bolt. Nothing happened. She sighed and her halo disappeared. _'It's time.'_ She thought, sadly. She walked away from the field and Robin's R-cycle. SHe touched it and electricity sparked as it traveled to her. Her flower sparked again and her wings grew. She got two feet off the ground before someone grabbed her ankle.

"Where do you think you're going, Captain? We haven't finished the game." Ember said. Daniella flower sparked again and it glowed. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. Ember was shocked and let go of Daniella's ankle. Daniella took off like a bullet towards the east where the desert was. Ember held her stinging hand as everyone walked to her.

"Where's Daniella?"

"That flower." Ember mumbled. She looked up and her wings caught fire. "We need to get to her." SHe said, serious. Everyone nodded and flew towards where Daniella went.

They found her in the middle of the desert, watching the sun. She was in a white sundress.

"Daniella? Come on, let's go finish our game." Robin said. He reached out to grab her, and when he did, he pulled his hand back."You're ice cold." He said. Cyborg activated his thermal vision.

"He's right. There's nothing warm about her." He said.

"Care to explain?" Raven said. Daniella nodded.

"I'm dying." Everyone stood stock still.

"WHAT?!" Daniella nodded, slowly. Robin walked up to her."You're not dying. This is not a joke." He said, refusing to believe her.

"I'm not joking!" Daniella shouted at him."I found out I was dying a week ago, that's why I locked myself in my room. I thought that if you forgot about me, you wouldn't feel like it was your fault or something, but then I just wanted one day with everyone. One day where we didn't have to worry about anyone attacking or world takeover plans. Just us being us. No saving the world or anything. I guess that it was a little selfish."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kid asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said.

"Worry? I'm beyond worried! My sister is-"

"Shut up!"

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you dying? You were fine until a week ago right? So what happened a week ago that is killing you?" Robin said. Daniella grabbed her gem.

"This is what's killing me. It's forcing my powers to build up. And when something builds up, it's pressure increases until it-."

"Explodes." Kid finished.

"I'm not a person anymore. I'm a bomb, and the Observants don't care who dies as long as I'm dead in the end."

"What did you do that made them so mad at you?"

"I was born." Was all she said. Her eyes widened as she clutched her chest. Her gem glowed and pulsed. After a minute, she straightened up, but didn't let go of her chest. The sun started setting, giving Daniella a golden glow."It seems like it's time." She said. White rays of light came from the cracks of her hand. She let go and a small ball of light was in front of her. She smiled at them, tears glistening in her eyes. She held out her arms like a child. Kid Flash wiped his face and ran to her. They wrapped their arms around each other. Daniella's tears hit the dry rock underneath her.

"I'm going to miss you." Kid said. They pulled apart and stared into each other eyes. Daniella's eyes glowed like a neon sign, a white light reflecting off of them. Kid put his lips on hers. He kissed her gently and made it last for as long as he could, but she pulled away for breath."Wally West. That's my name. Don't forget it." He let her go, and Robin dropped to the ground. His eyes watered. Daniella stroked his hair like her pet.

"It's not your fault. t's mine for not trying to fight. I should have tried to do something, but I didn't and let fate decide." She giggled a little."Funny how life works. An angel dying for existing. Do me a favor." She bent down and wrapped her arms around Robin, blocking out the light. She leaned into his ear."Starfire is still innocent, so treat her like she is special. Oh, and take this." She gave Robin her bizarre flower."I asked Kid to get it because it's the only plant to conduct electricity. It kept me alive a lot longer than it should've. Keep it as a memory." She pushed her brother away from her. She stood tall as the glowing ball began to expand. She looked serious."Take Robin and anyone else who isn't fast enough out of the blast radius. Now." She commanded. Kitty grabbed Cyborg and Ember grabbed Robin. Their wings spread and everyone took off, just as Daniella was consumed by the ball of light.

"Goodbye, Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark:<strong>

**Review Reply:**

**Michael: Expect more awesome chapters.**

**Ninuhuju: I learned that saying after my mom freaked out on my dad.**

**Guest: Thakns. You're the only person who replied to the suggestion. If you can, give me an outfit for Danny to where for the crossover. That would be a big help. Thanks.**

**fluttershyfan1: I looked it up, and that reminds me of a Youtube video.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	18. Chapter 18: Messages

**Dark: Hey guys! I'm so ready for anything!*Get blasted in the face.***

**Danny: Except that.*Blows finger***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Messages<strong>

A week had passed since Daniella died. Everyone took that day differently. Starfire stopped flying since flying reminded her of Daniella. Kid Flash kept Daniella's conductive flower and stayed with the team for about three days. Then, he left, taking the flower with him. A basement under the garage was made as a memorial. It had Daniella with her wings and lightning surrounding her. Her hair strands were separated from. She had on her armor, with her sword in her hand. Her face was smiling at nothing, and Robin made sure to put her white orchid in her hair. It was the only thing on the statue that wasn't gray and stone. Dana was beside her, the same but with a smirk and her arms crossed.

Raven paid a visit to the statues and meditated by them everyday. It helped her, especially when she saw Daniella nearly lacerate Beastboy with her sword, and anything sharp. The statues helped suppress her anger and emotions, as well as her powers that were from her father. She never knew why it did though. She was meditating by Dana's statue when she heard footsteps. She opened one eye, then opened both. Dana was standing in front of her statue. She had a sundress on and a black choker with small spikes coming from it. Her hair cast a shadow over her eyes, but the signature smirk was what made Raven know it was Dana. There was a white glow over her somewhat translucent body.

"It's funny. We both have the same future, maybe that's why I could get along with you so well. Two daughters of the most evil things the Earth has ever known, and has yet to know." Dana turned to face Raven, who had her head down, thinking about her future."Have faith in the team. They'll traverse the universe if it meant that they wouldn't lose a friend, or a sister." She looked at the ground, and seemed to try and reassure herself with her words. She looked at Raven again, who still had her head down. Dana smiled,"Don't you agree, Raven?" Raven's head came up. Dana walked over to Daniella's statue."The Titans won't e seperated. NOt by rules, not by tradition, and not by an inevitable future. We've accomplished the impossible before, so what makes you think that we'll just sit back and watch as Trigon destroys the earth and other planets?" Raven's eyes widened.

"How do you know about my future?" She asked. Dana stared at her with white pupils.

"Because I can see it. I can see what your real past is, and can piece together what your future is up to your birthday." She said, proud of herself. She looked back to Daniella's statue."This doesn't look like Daniella. It doesn't show what she was hiding." Dana put her hand on the left side of her statue's stomach. Her hand glowed and ruins formed on the stomach. Red symbols started lighting up everywhere on the body. They faded and Daniella removed her hand."Now it's does." Dana's expression dropped."I wish I knew my mother a lot more than my sister." Her form faded and Raven ran to Daniella's statue. She looked at where Dana touched it and saw a four pointed star with a circle inside of it. A handprint was inside of the circle. Raven's breath stopped short. That wasn't a vision or her imagination, that was really Dana.

* * *

><p>Beastboy was in the living room by himself, staring at the TV, and missing Daniella's cooking, though the feast of a breakfast she made was able to last, so he still had that. He heard giggling coming from behind him, signalling that Kitty was near. He turned, but dropped his jaw. Daniella was in the kitchen, whistling as the pan in front of her made hissing sounds and smoke came from it. She was cooking in front of Beastboy. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing right, but Daniella was still there.<p>

"I have to be dreaming." He said. Daniella giggled from her spot, and Beastboy's eyes popped out of his head. Daniella never laughed at his jokes, and that wasn't even a joke!

"You're funny, Beastboy." She said

"Who are you?" That's when Daniella stopped giggling and moving. Beastboy panicked, thinking that he did something wrong, but Daniella started talking again.

"Who am I?" She turned to him with a smile."I'm Daniella Grayson or Masters, and Daniella Angel. I'm also Danny Fenton/Phantom. I'm friends with Vladimir Masters, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Star Night, Beastboy or Garfield, Raven or Rachael Roth, Cyborg or Victor Stone, and Starfire, or Koriandr. My birth parents are Mary and John Grayson. My adoptive parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton, and Vladimir Masters. My brother is Robin or Richard Grayson. My sister is Jazz Fenton. My daughters are Bridgett Solest and Dani Phantom. That is who I am." Daniella faded and Beastboy ran to her. She was gone before he could touch her, but he saw what she was cooking. Tofu meatloaf and green beans, Beastboy's favorite.

Cyborg was in the garage, fixing the car. He got up from under it, and wiped off some sweat.

"A few more upgrades, and she'll be ready for action again." He said. His car suddenly turned on and the hood popped up."What the?! Who's been messing with my car?!" He went to close the truck, but stopped when He saw Daniella. She was covered in oil and had a wrench in her hand, tightening a bolt on the engine.

"If you want it to be mission ready, you need to tune the engine, otherwise it won't be able to handle the new upgrades you want to put into it." She said. She gave the wrench another twist and took it out. She slammed the hood closed and smiled at Cyborg, who turned around.

"You're dead. You're not real." He mumbled but Daniella heard him. Cyborg listened as her footsteps got softer until they were gone. His car suddenly roared to life. He spun on his heel and his car was on. He quickly climbed into the front seat and put his hands on the wheel.

"Alright. Now that you're here, let's go." Daniella was in the passenger seat, her seat belt around her. Cyborg's seat belt wrapped itself around his chest and waist. The stick shift moved by itself into first gear. Cyborg's car jerked and crashed out of the garage and into the city. He screamed as they flew, but was silenced when Daniella slapped him."Stop screaming. It's not even scary." She looked at his and found herself looking up the barrel of his sonic cannon.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't point your fingers at me. It's rude." Daniella said. Lightning flew from Cyborg's arm and into her, causing it to shut down. He aimed his other cannon at her.

"Who are you?!" He ased, dodging a truck.

"What would you do if you could have a chance to rewind the clock?" Daniella asked.

"Huh?"

"If you could stop your accident, would you? What would you do to get your life back? What would you sacrifice to become the man you once were?" Daniella asked. Cyborg's expression turned to shocked, but Daniella wasn't done. She turned to him."What would you lose prevent the accident that made you Cyborg? How much would you lose to Become Victor Stone?! What would you give up?! Your arm?! A leg?! Your free will?! YOUR MEMORIES?! YOUR POWERS?!" The car turned onto a train track."TELL ME! WHAT WOULD YOU GET RID OF?!"

"Shut up." Cyborg said. Daniella immediately stopped her tirade."I wouldn't lose anything, because I wouldn't give up anything for that chance. I'm happy being Cyborg. I grew up around technology. I feel normal like this! And I wouldn't give up nothing for the chance to become Victor Stone! HE's a memory, and not me! He didn't value life! He didn't care about his health! HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIS MIND!" Cyborg started to calm down as he realized he was talking about himself."He... took it all for... granted. He didn't want anything, he only cared abut his friends and football."

"Is he Cyborg?" Daniella asked. She put her head in her hand.

Cyborg gained his fire again."No. I am. And I am much more different than I used to be. SO DON'T COME TO ME ABOUT TRYING TO GIVE UP ANYTHING TO BECOME VICTOR STONE! I WOULDN'T GIVE UP ANYTHING! NOT MY ARM! MY LEG! MY WILL! OR MY FRIENDS!" Daniella smiled at him, but a train horn caught Cyborg's attention. He screamed as he closed his eyes and waited for the collision. Something flashed in front of his eyelids. When he opened them again, he was back in his garage. The car was fixed and had his upgrades in it. Something blue caught his eye and he turned to the passenger seat. Daniella was gone, replaced by a steel cylinder with a wide, glowing, blue ring around it. Cyborg picked it up. He saw markings and scratches on it.

_Hydraulic Enhancer- Find something to do with it. _Cyborg smiled and took the cylinder to his room.

* * *

><p>Starfire was on the roof, staring at the clouds. Daniella's death affected her the most, even more than Robin. She hadn't smiled since Daniella died, and she hasn't played with anyone, not even Silkie. No villain were out. It was as if they decided to give the Titans a break when Daniella died. Starfire's eyes watered. Daniella would always take her to the mall using Robin's credit card. They would back each other up in fights and Daniella always corrected her speech, even if it was slightly off. She sighed and tried flying, but stopped before she could take of. Flying reminded her of Daniella, with her wings and unruly, gravity-defying hair. Star sat back down and let her memories take her.<p>

She was snapped out of it when she heard giggling. She looked around and couldn't find anything. The giggling increased and Starfire looked in front of her. Daniella was in the air, her wings spread, in front of her.

"Hi Star! Why are you so sad?" Daniella asked, like she didn't explode seven days ago. Starfire had tears in her eyes. _'This isn't real. This is a trick of the cranium.'_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You are not real. So please leave me alone." Starfire said. She turned away from Daniella.

"But come on. I want to do something we used to do back in the old days." Daniella pouted. Starfire refused to open her eyes. Daniella puffed her cheeks in irritation and sent a small bolt at Starfire's ass. Star gave a small yelp in surprise. She spun around and Daniella snapped her fingers."How about a race? Onyourmarkgetsetgo!" Daniella took off in a random direction and Starfire followed her, ignoring her sore bottom. Daniella looked back and giggled as her clothes glowed white. The white flew off and disappeared, leaving Daniella in a skintight jumpsuit with white, high heeled boots that stopped at her shins. Her hair was done in a long ponytail that went down to her butt. A belt was around her waist that used her purple gem as the buckle.

She giggled and her wings shrunk. Daniella let herself drop from the sky, and Starfire tried to catch her, but she wasn't close enough. Daniella suddenly flipped in the air and landed on her feet in the forest below. She ran off, and Starfire had just landed. She looked around, but only heard Daniella's giggles and laughter.

"Friend Daniella?" She asked. A glow came from her right and she turned her head to see it. Daniella was on her knees, watching a flower bloom.

"This place is nice. There's no fighting, no violence, no waiting for the next world take over plan or prison breaks. Here, there is no fighting." Daniella said. The flower bloomed and leaned into her touch. A small glow covered any life around the two and Starfire watched as flowers bloomed around her and small animals scurried along her feet. They ran to Daniella, who petted a few squirrels.

"This place is nice, but why are we here?" Starfire asked.

"Why do you fight Star? You're way to happy and joyful to be someone who would hurt others."

"But the others are evil and wrong. They hurt other because they wish to."

"It's 'like to' Star." Daniella said, holding a bird in her hands.

"Because they like to." Starfire revised. Daniella's bird flew from her hands and into Starfire's hair.

"But what about the people who defend themselves? They steal and take to protect themselves or their families. Those people don't deserve to be beat up and locked away, do they?" Daniella's expression was what made Starfire's words stop in her throat. She was smaller than before, and her eyes held an innocence that only a child should have. Starfire stared at the child Daniella, unable to make words come from her mouth. The animals around them fled, feeling the tension.

"They-they still-still take. A-And th-that is wrong." Starfire stuttered. She didn't know how to explain to a child that fighting was right. On her planet, fighting among children wasn't ever allowed because of the children's unstable star powers. Daniella's head turned to the side in a very cute way, making Star hate this situation more and more.

"But they only take because they're desperate. They don't want to steal and rob, but they have to because they have to get by in life. So why should they be sent to jail when they're trying to stay alive?" Daniella asked. Starfire closed her eyes to avoid looking at the small child in front of her and spoke calmly.

"If they do not wish to steal, then they wouldn't. Humans are different and respond differently to events. If they were to steal, it would still be wrong, and they must be tuaght to stop, even if it means that they go to prison." Starfire opened her eyes, and Daniella was right in front of her, her wings supporting her small form.

"Is this the answer you truly believe to be true?"

"Yes." Starfire said. Daniella backed off and grew into her seventeen-year-old form again.

"Okay. I will accept it, but that is a question you need to think about. Even if my brother doesn't appreciate things your might. Don't let society blind you of what is right and what is wrong, and don't let your feelings for Robin blind you either." Starfire's cheeks turned red. Daniella picked the flower she had been watching and Starfire watched as the color changed from blue to white. Daniella placed it in her hair."You're a great person Star. Your more human than most humans on Earth, and you're an alien." Daniella faded from view, and Starfire smiled when she touched the flower in her hair. She looked around. This forest was really quiet and peaceful.

* * *

><p>Robin was at the 'Snow Desert', his cape flowing in the wind. The desert where his sister had died. The white and floating bubbles were still around, populating the area, resembling snow. He could remember everything clearly. The fact that his sister wasn't dead. He knew she wasn't dead. He would never forget what he saw a week ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The ball that contained Daniella grew tremendously and Ember sped up to keep from it's reach. Robin started to struggle against her.<em>

_"Are you crazy?!" She said. She started slowing down, the white dangerously close._

_"No. I'm not leaving her!" He said, struggling even harder than before. Ember had to reposition him so that she was hugging him to her small frame._

_"Sorry, but you are. If you touch that, you're going down with her, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if you died because of your stupidity. So hold still!" Robin complied after thinking about it and turned to the white ball. Then he saw it. The sun reversed it's path and stood high in the sky. The next thing that happened would never be forgotten. A yellow beam of light shot down from the sun and crushed the white from the ball. Robin could see Daniella still in the yellow, still alive, still smiling. She opened her eyes, and looked around her. Her looked at her hands and her eyes widened. The yellow beam vanished, and Daniella was still in the middle. Her gem turned purple and snapped from her neck. She looked shocked and tried to reach for it, but she burst into white balls of light that faded away, leaving the purple gem to glow and pulse in the white area around it. Rocks and bubbles floated in the area the white ball of death was. Robin couldn't look away._

* * *

><p>He didn't know what happened, but whatever it was, it was something that Daniella didn't expect. Plus, it didn't feel like she was gone, just... lost, but that might be his head trying to convince him that she's still around.<p>

"Back again? Her death must've taken a bigger toll on you than I first thought." Ember said, walking up to him.

"I'm trying to find out where she went." Robin responded. Ember sighed and covered her face with her hand.

"Not this again. Look, she exploded in a white fireball! There's no way to live from that!" Ember said. She looked at Robin, who was gone. She looked around and saw him running from the cliff. She jumped down and landed in front of him."Seriously?! You could've at least listened to what I had to say instead of running off!" Ember heard footsteps and turned around. Daniella was standing right behind her, her hair covering her eyes. A choker with a chain was on her neck. The chain had three and a half links.

"Hi." She said. Her mouth turned up in a smile and Ember backed away from her. Her wings burst into blue flames.

"What are you doing?!" Robin asked, seeing Ember about to attack.

"She's not supposed to be here." Ember fired a ball of flames and the engulfed Daniella. Robin and Ember watched as the ball swirled, but after a minute, it went away, and Daniella was still in there, unscathed.

"This is a matter between me and my brother." She said. She put her hand in front of her and her halo appeared in front of it. The middle of it glowed white and fired at Ember, who was sent away from the two twins. A shield formed when Ember was far enough. Robin turned to Daniella, his bo-staff at the ready. Daniella looked up and her crystal blue eyes shone happily.

"Hi Robin." Robin tensed in response. Daniella's smile dropped along with her head."I thought you may have missed me." Robin's body shook, trying to control himself. Daniella lifted her head. Her eyes were red with three streaks of white in them."Fine. I'll be going, but first..." Her wings lifted and spread like she was about to take off. Instead, missiles appeared at the ends. Daniella held her hand out in front of her. Her expression was blank."Fire." The missiles' jets activated and Robin jumped to avoid a few. He threw his birdarangs at the others and watched as an explosion hit the shield. The dome didn't show any disturbance. _'Whatever this is made of, it was made to stop something stronger than an atom bomb and not break.'_ Robin thought as the explosion left nothing but ash that used to be a boulder. He quickly took out the remaining missiles with birdarangs and small balls. When he was done, something smashed him to the shield, and that thing was his newly outfitted sister.

Daniella had on a white breastplate, with black accents that was between the top of her breasts and her midriff. It had short sleeves with small shoulder protectors that had three prongs that stretched over her biceps. She had on a frilly skirt that ended at her mid-thigh with black accents. Her silver, high-heeled boots ended at her mid-thigh and had black accents with no laces. Her hair was cut to her shoulder and a few pieces stuck straight up.

As Daniella held Robin, the scene changed to see Jump City. There was a light fog and no sounds other than Robin's and Daniella's breathing. She threw him into a building and Robin flipped to use the building as a springboard. When he landed, he had to duck under Daniella's punches. Robin heard a chain move and realized that Daniella's chain was longer. It stretched into the fog and a shadow stepped out. Robin narrowed his eyes at the man who stepped from the fog.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Robin?" The man said.

"Slade." Robin said. Slade's eye showed no reaction, but Daniella did. She flew to Slade's side. Robin then noticed the chain wrapped around Slade's left hand."What did you do to Daniella?" He asked, brandishing his bo-staff.

"I've done nothing but offer her a choice. She hesitated at first, but when I tightened the chains, she obeyed willingly." A mark appeared on Daniella's left breast. It was Slade's insignia. It replaced the 'A' that Robin was used to seeing.

"Apprentice, kill him." Slade commanded. The three white streaks in Daniella's eyes moved and her pupil shrunk and grew.

"Yes master." She said. She flew to Robin, who jumped out of the way.

"Daniella, don't listen to him." She ignored him and lifted her hands.

"Give me the weapon to keep the light at bay." A black bo-staff fell into her hand. She swung around before charging at Robin. He put up his bo-staff to block hers, but she flipped it and it hit Robin's chest, sending him away from her. Robin looked up and rolled away from her strike.

"I love sibling rivalries, don't you Robin?" Slade taunted as Robin performed back flips and hand stands to avoid Daniella's hits. After another failed attempt, her bo-staff exploded into ball of light.

"Give me the weapon to punish those blind to the dark." Her whip fell into her hand. She twirled it and tried to hit Robin. There was a loud crack as lightning jumped from the end of the whip to the street. Her whip crackled again as she used it. Robin dodged another lightning bolt.

"Daniella! Please stop!" Robin said. The whip wrapped around his wrist. He screamed as Daniella sent lightning through it.

"You do not give me orders. Only my master does." She said. Robin dropped to the ground. The whip disappeared in white balls. Robin groaned in pain from the whip.

"What would you do if Daniella suddenly strayed from the good side? What if she stopped being a hero?" Slade asked. Robin stood back up.

"Give me a weapon to rip my enemies to shreds." Daniella's irregular sword appeared in her hands. Robin parried a strike from her.

"What if she had enough of being a hero? What would you do? Treat her like a common criminal, or punish her for not following in your footsteps?"

"Go suck it, Slade!" Robin said. Slade's eye narrowed.

"Insolence will get you nowhere, Robin." Daniella screamed as her chain started sparking with black lightning. Robin's eyes widened as he saw his sister get electrocuted.

"Stop!" The lightning stopped, and Daniella staggered. She shook her head and stared forward. Tears wee in her eyes.

"Attack." Slade commanded. Daniella's hair sparked. She charged at Robin and tried to cut him with her sword. Robin smashed two birdarangs together and used his sword to block Daniella's."She is so full of life, but she's also human. She has a breaking point. What would you do if she became evil?"

"I'd try to snap her out of it." Robin said, moving away from another stab. Daniela's sword broke and left the hilt in her hands. The millions of shards created from the sword grew into more swords. They covered the area, pointing at the two siblings. A rapier appeared in Daniella's hand.

"You tried that and failed. Now, take her out." Slade said. Daniella tried to stab Robin but he kept dodging her attempts. After another attempt, Robin used the rapier as a springboard and jumped over her.

"Daniella, stop listening to him. He's not your master." Robin said. Daniella spread her wings and Robin had to dodge more missiles. He kept taking while he was running."You don't have a master. You're a person too. You can't be controlled, so snap out of it!" He threw a birdarang at a missile that came too close. The explosion threw him to the ground, with Daniella standing over him."If you really want to do this, I won't stop you." He said. Robin closed his eyes as Daniella lifted her rapier. After ten seconds, Robin realized he was still breathing. He opened his eyes and something wet fell onto his face. Daniella's hand was shaking, and she was crying.

"Please. Stop me. I don't want to hurt anybody." She said. Red ruins appeared on her body as the sun was covered by the moon. Both turned red as The sky became black."The eclipse." Daniella said, still crying. Robin turned and saw everything in flames. The city was burning. Robin pushed Daniella off of him.

"What's going on?" He asked. Slade was gone.

"I'm not real." He turned and saw Daniella staring at him."I'm not real. I'm not me. I'm not your sister. _She_ is." Daniella said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. Daniella shook her head and something flashed. Robin covered his eyes. When it was over, he was back in the desert, Ember banging on the shield, and Daniella smiling at him from the top of a rock. Robin turned to her."What was that?"

"What's to come." Daniella said, in a masculine voice. Her body became engulfed in a white light, and when it was over, a man with a nice goatee was in her place.

"Who are you?"

"The god of your sister."

"God?"

"Yeah, you know? Zeus, Hades, Verethragna? A god of the natural world?" The man said. A ball of light appeared in his hands and he tossed it between them.

"I get that." The shield dropped and Ember charged the man. He fired the light and both teenagers covered their eyes as the white light blinded them. The man was behind Robin.

"Tell her to calm down. I don't bite, much." He said. Ember turned and was about to attack him again, but Robin told her to stand down.

"Why?! He's trying to attack us!" Ember said.

"Actually, you attacked me." He said, a smirk in his voice.

"Who are you?" Robin asked again.

"I already told you. I'm a god." The man repeated.

"I mean your name." Robin said.

"Oh, why didn't you just ask?" Robin fell to the ground, and Ember gained a tick mark on her forehead."My name's Apollo." Apollo said.

"The god of the sun?" Ember said, incredulously.

"And light, as well as music, healing, and truth. I'm also known as the Archer, though Artemis is better at it than me." Apollo said. Robin and Ember stared at him in shock.

"Why is a god talking to a small fry like you?!" Ember said,"Aren't they like,'We're so high and mighty, we don't talk to others lower than us.'?"

"Ha, but that's Zeus's ego you're defining." Apollo said.

"How many gods are there?" Robin said.

"Too many to count, if you include the Roman gods, Persian gods, Egyptian gods, and others." Apollo said, counting on his fingers.

"Why are you here?!" Ember said, changing the topic of the conversation.

"Easy, I wanted to give you a message, about my angel's future." Apollo said.

"What do you mean your angel?" Robin said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, other than your sister that is." Apollo said. Robin roared and tried to hit Apollo, but the god suddenly disappeared."You know what's so good about being the God of Light? The fact that you can manipulate color." Apollo said, behind Robin.

"How-"

"Since I'm the God of Light, I can manipulate color as if it were water." His arm became purple and the Snowy Desert became brown, like Daniella didn't explode."Basically, I can't be touched, and control what you see." Robin was about to jump again, but Ember put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. Fighting a god is worse than suicide, especially if you don't have powers." She said. Robin relaxed his posture, but still glared daggers at Apollo. Apollo looked at Ember.

"You know, for an angel of Jung-Yi**(1)**, your cool headed." He said.

"Don't get used to it." Ember said in a low tone.

"My sister is not your angel." Robin said.

"I'm pretty sure she explained it to you that angels are owned by gods. Long ago, gods inject their powers into angels, and watch them as they grow up. When the angel the god picked is old enough, they become that gods servant. They have no say or choice unless their god is nice, which most are."

"You said long ago. What happened?" Robin asked.

"The Observants tried to interfere with the gods business by their own angel, but instead created the most evil thing in the history of the world."

"The Observants tried to get into the gods' business? Wow, they must've been really stupid." Ember said.

"They still are, but because of their interference, all of the angels were wiped out. Zeus then declared that using angels as servants was forbidden, but I decided to break the rules." Apollo said, remembering what he did and how much trouble he had gotten into.

* * *

><p><em>"You know that doing this will get Zeus mad, right?" Artemis said. She and Apollo were outside of Kronos's home in the Ghost Zone. The Observants could be heard behind the building.<em>

_"Yep." Apollo said._

_"There's no changing your mind is there?" Artemis asked._

_"Nope."_

_"Fine, just don't get caught or you're screwed." She said._

_"Thanks for the support." Apollo rolled his eyes._

_"You're welcome." Artemis smirked. Apollo walked out of their hiding place and toward the building behind the Clocktower. The Observants were running around. They were about to begin. Apollo hurried to the prison ward. He got past Fright Knight by telling him that the Observants lit another tree. _

_In the prison ward, there were lots of prisoners. Some were sitting against the cold bars, others were asleep and didn't notice the god's presence. He opened the back door and closed it._

_"Well would you look at that. A god has come here to grace me with his presence." The girl said from her chains. She lifted er head to reveal her shining red eyes. Her dress was torn and bloody from her time. Her black hair covered one of her eyes."Too bad I hate god's." Her chains electrocuted her and she screamed. After a minute, her screams died._

_"You're not very nice." Apollo commented._

_"What do you want? To kill me? To taunt my capture? To-" Her chains were cut by four well placed arrows."Free me?" She said, looking at her hands. She looked up at Apollo and smiled a wicked smile. She threw her head back and laughed wickedly."Why wold a god free me from my prison? Where I deserve to rot? Where I belong!" She stopped smiling and laughing. She dropped her head."That doesn't matter." A scythe appeared in her hand and she stood up."I will kill all who stand against me." She looked forward and Apollo was gone. She looked at her scythe and saw her reflection. Her black wings exploded from her back, ripping through the material._

_Apollo sat back and watched as the prison exploded into black flames and energy. The Observants scrambled even more._

_"She broke free."_

_"Every man for himself!"_

_"Run for you life!" The girl walked through the destroyed prison, black energy covering where she stepped. Apollo decided that now would be a good time to save the child they had kidnapped. He went to where the had held the ritual and saw the child. She was a little baby girl with crystals for eyes. Her black hair was matted over her face. There was an incomplete magic seal on her stomach.'They were going to use her as a vessel? That's sick, but very effective. Might as well get this over with.' Apollo grabbed the bay, which started playing with his blond hair. He flew out of the hut and saw the girl slicing through anyone that was unfortunate enough to get her attention. Apollo looked at the child in his arms and sighed. He looked down and placed his hand over the baby's heart. A white stream of light shot from his hand an into the baby's, who's eyes started to change color. She started to glow white and wings started to form on her back. Apollo fired a beam of light at the black winged angel. She looked up and left the ground in a shock wave. Her hand was outstretched, ready to strangle him. Apollo waited until she was about to touch him. He quickly pulled out the baby and the angel's hand covered the magic seal. Ruins moved from the baby to her body as she stared at Apollo. Her chains moved and embedded themselves into the baby's flesh. The small child didn't notice as she was sleeping. The angel screamed, but the chains started pulling her into the baby's body. She tried to fight against the chains, but lost and disappeared in a black light. Apollo saw the baby's wings change from white to lac along with her new halo and hair. Apollo placed his hand over the baby's heart and lifted is hand slowly. A ball of black and white came from her heart, and he pocketed it. They both disappeared from the Ghost Zone in a flash of white._

* * *

><p>"And it wasn't until she fought Plasmius that I decided to give her back her powers." Apollo finished.<p>

"That didn't help." Robin deadpanned.

"He's saying that your sister is holding a dark angel inside of her body." Ember explained.

"What?!"

"That's not all. The Observants were actually okay with what I did, but when Daniella became a half ghost, they became worried."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"When she defeated Pariah, she gained his rights and titles. So-"

"She's the Queen of the Ghost Zone, and can usurp the Observants' authorities." Ember finished.

"Smart girl." Apollo commented.

"So the Observants were the ones who wanted to kill her. She could've took her rights and become the Queen of the Ghost Zone." Robin summarized.

"Not exactly. The Ghost Zone works in the old days. If you defeat a noble, you gain their titles and rights, and if a female is the next in line for the throne, she has to marry to keep her position, otherwise it will be chosen be the council, which are the Observants. She has half a year to marry when she claims her right." Apollo said."The Observants kept watch over her after the defeat of Pariah and noticed that she was getting stronger and had a love interest."

"Kid Flash." Robin grounded out.

"Yep. Personally, I'm happy for her. She could've become one of Artemis's huntswomen if Artemis asked. But she didn't and Daniella found someone. Since she is now seventeen with her eighteenth birthday a few months away-"

"She would have met the requirements to become ruler." Ember said.

"Exactly, and since people in power usually want to stay in power-"

"They killed her." Robin finished.

"Not exactly." Apollo said. Robin's and Ember's eye's widened. The sun was starting to set."Have I been talking for that long? Well I've got to go." Apollo started walking, but Robin stopped him.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"All I'm saying is if you want her, come and get her." Apollo disappeared, leaving Ember and Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Hey everybody. I started the SAODanny Phantom crossover fic since there is only one other one, and I got bored. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. The windows wouldn't stop closing before I saved it, then my computer completely crashed, and I lost all of my files. I got a new one with the money that I saved in case that happened. Don't judge me! I think that life is out to get me and I have enough money to replace my house if I had to. Anyway, I hope this long chapter makes up for my absence.**

**(1): The Chinese God of Fire**

**Review Reply:**

**Michael: I'm not going to replace the name. I'm taking a Chinese class (Don't judge me!) and goodbye for them means see you later, so that's why the chapter is named that.**

**Ninuhuju: What is the name of the story? I might like it.**

**fluttershyfan1: Expect a crazy day for the Titans.**

**Totanfangirl1: Does this chapter lift your spirits a bit?**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Star That Fell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Star That Fell From the Sky<strong>

_If you want her, come and get her._

Those words may have been a challenge for some people, but to Robin, they were the best words he had ever heard. That meant his sister was alive! She wasn't dead! After he heard that, he called a meeting, and each Titan had something to bring to the table, literally in Beastboy's case.

Everyone stared at the tofu meatloaf and greenbeans.

"Did you cook them of something?" Beastboy stuffed a piece of tofu into Cyborg's mouth.

"This is Daniella's cooking." He said after he swallowed the tofu, then gagged at the fact that he _ate tofu, again_! Beastboy laughed."She told me something that would be on the internet. Her full name and who she was related to, as well as her friends.

"Okay, so what else?" Robin said, keeping track of everyone's items and experiences.

"Friend Daniella appeared and led me to a forest with many beautiful plants and small animals." Starfire said, the bright orange flower in her hair."Her argument was about why I fight the bad people."

"She came to me in the garage. Fixed my car and shouted about if I could, would I go back to being Victor Stone." Cyborg said.

"Would you?" Robin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"After that experience, I realized that I wouldn't give up anything to get my old life back. She left this. The markings say it's a Hydraulic Enhancer, but it's really a Xenon Battery. Those things are super expensive and very powerful. They could power all of Russia for two months. I don't know how she got her hands on one, but I'm jealous." He said as he put the metal cylinder on the table.

"Why didn't you put it in your systems?"

"They would overload. That ting can't take back power, and releases huge amounts of it at once. I don't know if the Tower would be able to handle it."

"What else?"

"Dana appeared in the memorial, with some knowledge on a certain powerful magic seal." Raven said.

"One with a four pointed star inside of a circle with a handprint inside of both?" Robin described.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's Daniella's 'birthmark.'" Robin used air quotes when he said birthmark.

"Hey, what about you?"

"I fought Daniella. She was being controlled by Slade." Everyone gasped.

"But Slade's dead." Cyborg said.

"Terra took him down." Beastboy said.

"How is that possible?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. It may have been an illusion, or maybe Apollo was trying to tell us something."

"Apollo? As in the God of Truth?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"The one and only." Robin replied.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! You met a god?! The people who are so divine and don't deserve to be in our presence?!" Cyborg shouted.

"That's not how they are, but yes."

"Please friends. What is a god?" Starfire asked

"Gods are the highest of the high. The greatest of the great. They have these super cool powers and are all like 'we're so much better than these stupid humans' and are like 'bam, plow, whosh!'" Beastboy was hit in the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Raven.

"Gods are deities. They have power over certain elements and can best even the best of masters at them." Raven explained.

"So they are like Kor'kins on my planet?"

"What's a Kin'lin?" Beastboy said, getting up.

"Kor'Kin. They are beings of great power that are born every thousand Earth years." Starfire said.

"Can we please get back on topic?" Bridgett said. She and Dani were hanging out by the door.

"Yeah, the basic idea is Daniella is alive, but she isn't free. Apollo is holding her captive-" Robin was interrupted.

"He's not holding her captive. He's waiting for you to go and get her." Ember said.

"Same thing."

"Not really." Kitty said.

"So, how are we going to get her back?" Cyborg asked, taking the attention.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure Mount Olympus is too far to get there, but I'm sure we can wait." Robin said. The team nodded and were about leave, but Ember said something.

"Actually, there's another way. And it's much faster." Ember said.

"Huh?"

"We angels can just break our way into Mount Olympus without having to actually go to the mountain, which is empty by the way." Kitty said, adding her two cents.

"How can you do that?"

"Do you have anyone who can conjure storms, with lightning and thunder and all that?" Ember said.

"Now that you mention it, we do."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again Lightning and Thunder." Robin thanked the two in the rain<p>

"Please, it was the least we could do after your sister gave us some entertainment." Thunder said.

"Hey, when you get her back, will she agree to another fight with me?" Lightning said. Robin growled at him.

"Okay, we'll leave now." Lightning said. He and Thunder took off, leaving the five. Robin, Ember, Kitty, Dani, and Bridgett. Robin turned to them.

"Okay, so how are we going to get to Daniella?" Kitty and Ember's wings came from their backs. They held up one hand and a white glow came from them. Twin white blasts shot into the sky, tearing a hole in the clouds, but stead of just cutting the clouds, they hit something and Robin saw white shards fall before fading. Whe Kitty and Ember were done, there was a hole in the clouds, showing an orange sky instead of the regular blue. Robin felt slim arms wrap around his waist as he was lifted into the sky. He looked behind him and saw Kitty's green hair. Ember had Dani and Bridgett below them. They were flying to the opening in the sky.

"Hey Kitty, you're lucky that you grabbed the Boy Wonder!" Kitty looked down and wondered what she was talking about, then it hit her.

"Oh ha ha Ember. Take a picture of my panties. It'll last longer." Kitty said, remembering her small red skirt.

"Says the bimbo!" Ember taunted.

"Says the wannabe rock star!"

"That one hurt my pride." Ember pouted. Kitty just laughed at her.

"We're almost there. Give it everything you got." Ember said.

"Right." Kitty said. Her wings started to glow pink and she flapped them. Ember's wings burst into blue flames. Their speed doubled and Robin heard the wind rushing past his ear. He looked up. The orange was getting bigger, bit the hole was getting smaller.

"I said high gear!"

"I don't see you ding anything." Two shockwaves came from under them and Robin had to hold onto his mask to keep it from flying off of his face. White edged his vision when he looked up. After two seconds of the wind trying to rip off his face, he held onto Kitty when they suddenly came to a halt. They were flying calmly over the orange clouds.

"We're here." Ember said, floating above the soft clouds. Robin looked in front of him and saw something that made his inner self jump for joy.

* * *

><p>Daniella was standing on something very soft. It was like walking on air. She looked down at her white dress. It looked nice on her, but it was all she had on. She sighed and let her bangs cover her eyes. Just then a white blast tore its way through the soft ground in front of her. Out of the hole came five people. Two of the five had wings, like her, only they were green and blue. Her's were completely white. It matched her hair just as the blue and green matched their hair. They looked at her and smiled. One of them was dressed in bright colors she had never seen before. Two of them were small and wore black and white, colors she was familiar with. The shorter one had a cloak on with a pentagram as the clasp, and the other had a two piece suit that showed her stomach. She had white hair and a weird 'D' on her chest. The two with wings were weird too. One had flaming blue hair that reminded Daniella of the orange son that she would talk to sometimes. The other one had green hair that was very frizzy. She had a red jacket with a red skirt. They smiled warmly at her, which was confusing.<p>

"Daniella! We found you." The brightly dress one said, unaware that he wasn't speaking English. He hugged her and Daniella stood stiffly still

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To bring you back home of coarse." He said. Everyone smiled behind him. _'Home? But I am home.'_

"Home?" Was all she said.

"Yeah, back with Beastboy, Raven and the team. So let's go." He held out his hand, but she backed away from it.

"I am home. I belong here. I do not have any other 'home'." The word was foreign to her, so why did she know what it meant.

"Daniella, stop messing around. Come on. I don't know how long that hole will stay open." The brightly dress boy said. Daniella looked over him to see a hole in her home. Her only home. They tried to hurt it.

"Leave." She said, her anger at the hole rising.

"What?" The boy said, backing away from the girl.

"I said, LEAVE!" She screamed. White waves came from her mouth as a horrendous sound came from the waves. The boy and everyone were pushed back from the sound. When it was over, Daniella stared at the sight, the hole was gone, but the others were staring at her like she was stared at her hands and put them to her mouth. She wasn't supposed to do that.

"What was that for?" The small one with the cloak asked.

"I don't know why you are here, but please leave. You have caused my home enough pain."

"Homes don't feel pain." The sun had flashed red, and Daniella's wings turned black with purple edges."Leave me alone. I don't know who you are, but I don't like you. So please go away."

"You don't remember me?" Robin asked.

"I don't _know_ you or the two smaller ones. I do know the other two angels." Daniella said.

"Ember and Kitty! You were their friend, so you might know them better."

"Angels of Jung-Yi and Aphrodite. The God of Fire, and the God of Love. That is how I know them." Daniella said. Robin's expression dropped.

"So you remember anything?"

"I remember who I am and what I am, as well as where I am. And you are trespassers." She said, hostility coming into her voice. Robin backed away, but Dani and Bridgett came up to her.

"Do you remember me?" Dani asked, a few tears coming to her eyes. Daniella looked at her. She was small and looked a lot like herself, but other than that...

"No, I don't remember you." Dani's eyes watered even more and Daniella's breathe caught in her throat. She didn't mean to make the little one cry, but she did Daniella put her hand on her head and petted the little girl. She bent down to her height."I'm sorry. I'm not who you think I am. My name's Daniella Angel, an angel of Apollo. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Robin looked at the two, and smiled.

"You are Daniella. we just need to jog your memory or something."

"No. Please don't."

"But why?"

"I like it up here. I may not know anyone anymore, this place feels normal to me. I don't want to abandon it." Daniella said, standing up.

"Are you going to change your mind?" Bridgett said. Daniella's wings and hair turned white and the sun became orange again.

"You must leave. Your intrusion has been far than long enough." Daniella walked to where the hole was and held out her hand. The T shaped tower was right below them.

"We're not leaving unless you come with us." Robin said, ever the stubborn one. Lightning appeared around Daniella as her wings and hair turned black.

"Leave." Was all she said as a ripple went through the clouds they were standing on. She walked away from the group, her back towards them.

"Let's just go. She doesn't remember us, and she's being influenced by the sun. She won't leave for nothing short of the end of the universe." Ember said, her tone signifying defeat. Dani and Bridgett looked down and walked back to the hole. Kitty followed.

"We just going to leave her?"

"We have to. She won't come with us, and we don't want to fight her. We lost. Okay? She's not going to give up her place here. Let's just take our leave. Kitty grabbed the little ones and flew through the hole. Robin looked at Daniella's back, and nodded. He walked tot the hole.

"Hey, you forgot this." Robin threw the purple gem he picked up from the desert. It landed by Daniella's feet and she looked at it.

Daniella heard Ember's wings flap and knew here were gone. She bent down to pick up the purple gem. She walked back to the hole and caught a glimpse of Robin looking back at her. The hole closed and she looked at the sun.

"What should I do? I don't want to leave, but that little girl..." She asked and, for once, the sun didn't give an answer. Instead, the sun changed to a white color and Daniella's eyes widened when she saw it.

* * *

><p>Robin watched as the storm passed, taking his sister with it.<p>

"I don't get it. Apollo challenged us to try and take her from him, but he was influencing her to stay with him. He even took her memories. Why would he do that?" Ember said, thinking about the god.

"Beats me, but he's planning something, and it can't be good." Kitty replied. Robin felt a tug on his glove. He looked down at Dani.

"Will we see her again?"

"I don't know, but I hope we do." The clear night sky showed a falling star, and Robin thought about Daniella.

* * *

><p>"Joseph look! A falling star! Make a wish! Hurry up!" Sheila said to Joseph. She was a blond with red eyes and always wore a white tank top with blue shorts. Joseph had brown hair and brown eyes. He was small, even for a ten-year-old, and he always tried to help his grandparents. He clapped his hands and made a wish."What did you wish wish for?" He was about to answer, but the star turned around and aimed at them.<p>

"Run!" Joseph said. He and Sheila ran two yards before the 'star' crashed to the ground, creating a plume of smoke. Sheila got up from their hiding spot."Where are you going?!"

"I thought I saw something come from the ground." She said as she took off running toward the crash. Joseph followed her. The smoke cleared when they got there, and in the middle was a teenage girl with long white hair. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't have on any clothes."You wished for a naked girl?!" Sheila shouted. Joseph jumped back, his brown eyes wide.

"No I didn't!"

"Then why is there a girl in the middle of that hole?!"

"I don't know!" Their bickering caused the girl to start stirring. They turned to her when she started moaning. The girl opened her eyes. She held her head and looked at them.

"_Quis ego sum?_" She asked. Sheila and Joseph stared as white, feathery wings exploded from her back. Her purple eyes stared at them, confusion, fear, and wonder in them. Her gem flashed purple, and a white ring appeared above her head,"_Ubi sum?_"

"You wished for an angel?!" Sheila shouted, and promptly punched Joseph in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reply:<strong>

**Michael: I don't know, but I did it.**

**Ladynight: Thanks.**

**Ninuhuju: I agree with you on that.**

**fluttershyfan1: Apollo has that effect on people.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	20. Chapter 20: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Welcome Back<strong>

"I can't believe it." Joseph's grandmother said as she stared at the angel. The white haired girl had on a black kimono that was tied around her waist, but the whole article of clothing was reversed to let her wings out.

"Neither did I, but she's a real angel." Sheila said. The angel started talking.

"_Tus quis es?_" She said.

"What's she saying?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know." Sheila said.

"Do you think she can understand us?" The angel nodded, and Joseph saw.

"She nodded, so I guess she can."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Joseph's grandmother asked.

"_Daniella._" Daniella said.

"Do you have a last name?" Daniella shook head head no.

"Do you have any questions about us?"

"_Ubi sum? Tus quis es? Quid sum indutus?_" She asked. The three just stared at her.

"Sorry, but we don't understand you." Daniella nodded, then reached for Joseph. Sheila pulled him away from her.

"What are you doing?" Joseph's grandmother asked.

"We don't know what she can do. Angels can do anything, and I'm not letting her touch Joseph. She might hurt him." Sheila said, keeping Joseph away from her. Daniella's eyes widened and her head went down.

"Apologize. And if she wanted to hurt us, she would've done it a long time ago." Joseph's grandmother said.

"Sorry." Sheila pushed Joseph to Daniella, who grabbed his collar. She brought him down to eye level and took her halo from her head. She handed it to Joseph.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this?" Joseph asked. Daniella gestured to the top of his head.

"I think she wants you to put it on you head." His grandmother said.

"Like this?" Joseph put the ring above his head, and his ears started freaking out. It sounded like broken radios were in his head. He clutched his head and screamed.

"I told you she was trying to hurt him." Sheila said. She tried to take Joseph from Daniella, but she was holding him too close to her. After a minute, he stopped screaming. He opened his eyes and saw Daniella leaning over him.

"_Can you understand me?_" She asked.

"Why does she keep talking if we can't understand her?" Sheila asked.

"I can. She asked if I could understand her." Joseph said, getting up from the ground.

"You can understand her?" Sheila asked.

"Yes. Say something." He said.

"_Quid sum indutus?_" Daniella asked.

"Oh, you're wearing a kimono. It's like a robe of sorts." Joseph said.

"She asked what she was wearing?" Sheila asked, her eye twitching.

"Yeah."

"_Tus quis es?_"

"Oh, My name's Joseph. This is Sheila, and this is my grandma, but we just call her Nana." Joseph introduced. Daniella nodded, and stood up.

"_Mihi nomen est, Daniella. Ego enim sum angelus apollo._"

"Cool." Joseph said. Daniella smiled at him.

"What did she say?" Sheila asked.

"She said she's an angel of Apollo."

"The god of the sun?"

"Yes." Daniella said.

"She can speak English?" Sheila asked, her eyes narrowing.

"_No. Mea paululum orationis ac similia, sic prolata sunt idem._" Daniella said.

"She said that our languages are similar, so a few words are the same with the same meaning." Joseph translated. Sheila nodded, but her eyes were still narrow. Daniella yawned, reminding them about the late time.

"How about we go to sleep? It's late." Nana said.

"Okay." Joseph said. Daniella nodded, and curled up where she was.

"Uh, Daniella. You can just sleep in Joseph's room. It's a lot comfier than the kitchen." Nana tried to sway Daniella.

"_Non cupio._" She said as he wings covered her.

"She said no thanks."

"Okay, suit yourself." Nana waled off, leaving the angel at the tale. Joseph and Sheila left.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three woke up to a feast. It was stacked with fruits and vegetables of all sorts that hey had planted in the back.<p>

"Woah!" Sheila and Joseph said, looking a all the food on the small table. Nana stretched as she walked through the door.

"Hey kids. What smells-oh!" She said as sh noticed the table.

"Who made this?" Sheila asked. Daniella walked through the room and put a flower on the table. She had on an apron over a blue sundress with a purple flower in her hair.

"_Bonum mane! Spero vos similes prandium._"

"Good Morning. I hope you like breakfast." Joseph translated.

"But how? These crops weren't due for another fortnight." Nana said.

"_Plantae enim me fecisse eos velocius , et plantasti eos et metuntur novus ones . Quod si feceris , me paenitet non creditur._" Daniella said.

"It's okay." Joseph said.

"What did she say?"

"She made the plants grow faster so that she could use them, then replanted the seeds." Daniella gestured to the table full of food.

"_Abligurio._"

"Dig in." Joseph translated. Everyone sat at the table and helped themselves.

"Hey, sweetie? Why aren't you eating?" Nana asked.

"_Dabatur nesciebam._"

"Come on. You made the food, so come eat it." Joseph said. Daniella nodded and helped herself to the food.

"Daniella, do you think you could help out around the house?" Nana asked. Daniella looked up from her food and nodded.

"Great." Nana said. Daniella smiled.

* * *

><p>Daniella and Nana were walking home from the market. A week had passed since she fell from the sky.<p>

"You know, you've been a big help around the house Daniella." Nana said. Daniella nodded."I know that I can't understand you and all, but having you around makes my life a bit easier, right?" Daniella smiled and nodded. After a minute, Nana looked back and saw that Daniella wasn't following her. She walked back and found Daniella looking at a bird in a birdcage. She put a hand to her necklace."You want the bird, sweetie?" Daniella nodded, absently. Nana got out some money and paid for the bird.

"Here you go ma'am." The vendor handed her the birdcage, and she gave it to Daniella, who stared, shocked.

"With all the help you've been, you deserve a reward, so take him." Nana said. Daniella took the cage and let the bird out. She tossed the cage somewhere and chased after it. Nana chuckled at her behavior. A breeze picked up and a shadow passed over the area. Nana looked up and saw a storm cloud."That's odd. It rained yesterday." She said. A white light fell from the cloud. It was headed for Daniella."DANIELLA! MOVE!" Daniella looked up and saw the light. It collided with the ground, knocking up plumes of smoke."DANIELLA!" Nana ran to the smoke. When she got there, Joseph and Sheila were there.

"What was that?" Something stood from the smoke, and it wasn't Daniella.

"What is that?!" Sheila screamed. The thing looked at her and opened it's mouth. A red last discharged and fired at her. She screamed, but she never felt pain. She opened her eyes and saw Daniella standing near her. The were on the other side of the crater. Daniella started speaking.

"That thing's a demon from somewhere." Joseph said. Daniella's ears twitched and Sheila was lifted into the air as a blue sonic blast came from behind them. It hit the demon and the thing screeched.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said as he ran to the thing. Nana looked into the air, but a voice to her right brought her gaze down.

"You should get moving. It's not safe."

"My granddaughters. They disappeared into the air."

"Starfire will be on that." Sheila suddenly appeared behind Nana.

"Where's Daniella?" Did you just say-" Robin was interrupted when the demon screeched and jumped into the air."What is it going after?" Cyborg asked as Beastboy appeared behind him. Something fell in front of them, creating more smoke. When it cleared, Daniella's was standing in the hole. Her hair and wings white. The demon screeched and flew to grab her, but she back flipped and hid behind a tree.

"_Aliquis mihi auxilium!_" She screamed. The demon was covered in black before it was thrown to the right. Raven floated down from the sky.

"This fighting has gone on longer than neccassary, so who has a plan of defeating it?"

"_Sed Angeli non possunt occidere nigra Cithara crinitus daemon scelestus._" Daniella said.

"What did she say, Joseph? Joseph? Joseph!" Nana said, searching for her grandchild.

"Help!" Joseph said. The demon had his claws around him. Starfire flew down and regrouped.

"What do we do Robin? Robin?" Cyborg said, then turned to his unresponsive leader. He turned to see where Robin was looking, and had his gaze stuck. Eventually, every Titan had their eyes on Daniella.

"Daniella?" Robin asked. She was staring at the demon with fear, but Joseph's scream knocked her out of it.

"_Joseph!_" She screamed. The demon looked at her and fired. She moved, but didn't do anything else.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Robin asked.

"Cause she can't." Nana said. Robin turned to her."I assume you know her."

"Yes. She's my sister."

"Some sister. She fell out of the sky and landed here about a week ago. She doesn't remember anything and has been helping me and my husband with taking care of our grandchildren." Another screech and another blast avoided.

"Why isn't she fighting?"

"She said that since her wings are white, she is a horrible fighter, but can heal wounds." Sheila said. They didn't see a red blast headed for them, but they did feel when Daniella pushed them to take the shot. She was covered in smoke, but when it cleared, she was standing, her hair and wings black. She looked up and noticed her hair color. She brought her wings into view and saw that they were black. The demon screeched again and Daniella dodged the red blast.

"Help me!" Joseph cried.

"_Joseph! Hold on!_" He heard from Daniella. The demon took the halo from his head and tossed him to the ground. Daniella caught him and set him down before flying up to the demon. SHe put hr fist into it's stomach and took the halo from it. Te demon fell o the ground as Daniella held her hand out to it. Her halo appeared in front of her hand. White charged inside of it and she fired down. The demon screeched as it was destroyed, and the Titans watched. When it was over, Robin had to duck under a blade. Daniella had a small longsword in her hand and kept shouting.

"_Hic est qui eduxisti! Quid cogitabas?! Tace et ego interficiam te!_" She screamed as she tried to cut Robin into pieces. Robin used his acrobatics to avoid the sword.

"Daniella! Stop trying to hurt him this instant!" Nana shouted. Daniella looked at her, then at Robin. She sighed but her sword disappeared in a white light and her wings and hair became white again. She glared at Robin.

"_Bardus._" She and walked away. Joseph put the halo back on his head.

"Sorry about that. She's usually nice to people."

"What did you do that made her so mad at you?" Sheila asked. Before Robin could say, Daniella spoke up.

"_Eduxitque ad daemonem alba cana angelus. Quod suus' prope me occidere._" She said.

"He brought a demon to a white haired angel. That's practically killing them." Joseph translated.

"How would bringing a demon to a white haired angel kill them?" Beastboy asked.

"They can't fight. The demon would be able to overpower them quickly." Joseph said as Daniella ranted.

"Sorry. We didn't know that an angel was around here." Robin said. Daniella narrowed her eyes at him, but sighed and smiled. She bent at her waist and popped up.

"That's her way of saying you're forgiven." Sheila said. A butterfly flew in front of Daniella and she started trying to catch it. Robin stared at her, and her necklace.

"Why don't we have some lunch?" Nana said. Beastboy's stomach growled.

"Please." He said. Daniella tripped and fell onto her face.

* * *

><p>Daniella put out the plates, and the food.<p>

"So, why don't you introduced yourselves." Nana said.

"We're the Teen Titans. Robin." Robin pointed to himself.

"Starfire." Starfire said.

"Beastboy." Beastboy said.

"Raven." Raven said

"Cyborg." Cyborg said.

"Nice to meet you. People call me Nana." Nana said.

"Sheila." Sheila said.

"Joseph." Joseph said.

"And you appear to know Daniella." Nana said. Daniella nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Of course we know her. She was on our team." Cyborg said.

"I'm sure she was, but a week ago, she fell out of the sky and we found her, without her memory, or at least nothing of her regular life." Nana said, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Okay. It's nice to know she was taken in by some nice people." Robin said.

"I bet it is. While she was here, she insisted that she cook and help with gardening. I couldn't do anything but let her. She said it was her way of thanking us for letting her stay here." Nana said.

"Is there any meat?" Cyborg asked.

"Sorry, but we don't have meat here. Strictly vegetarians here." Joseph said. Cyborg sulked and picked up a celery stick and chomped on it. Beastboy laughed at him.

"Can she come home, with us?" Robin asked."

"If she's your sister, you don't have to ask." Nana said.

"_Uolui, si me roges, mallem._" Daniella said.

"I would prefer asking me if I wanted to go." Joseph translated.

"Okay, why is the little dude translating for Daniella?" Beastboy asked.

"Because of this." Joseph gestured to the halo.

"She understands us completely, but refuses to learn English for herself." Nana said

"So I just translate." Joseph said proudly.

"Why doesn't she learn English?"

"Beats me, but since Joseph can understand and translate, I'm okay with it." Nana said. She stood up.

"I think we're done eating. Daniella, get your things ready. You're leaving with these people." Daniella looked up and saw Robin.

"Do I have to?" Joseph translated when she spoke.

"Yes young lady. They said sorry for bringing a demon, so get over it." Nana said. Daniella nodded and a white light changed her blue sundress to a white kimono.

"_Eamus._"

"She's ready." Joseph said, taking the halo and giving it to her. Daniella smiled and put it above her head. It pulsed and her kimono changed into a light blue shirt with red pants. The group walked outside where Cyborg called the T-ship.

"Let's go Titans." Cyborg said. He and Beastboy ran to the ship. Starfire followed after them and so did Raven. Robin looked at his sister, who was glaring at the thing.

"_Fugiens in nave non sum._" Her wings spread and she took off.

"It's okay. She's not mad, she just has yet to realize she's not mad." Nana said.

"Thanks for your hospitality."

"You're welcome. Now go help your sister get her memory back. I have my hands full with these two." Nana said, gesturing to Sheila and Joseph.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reply:<strong>

**fluttershyfan1: Easy. Joseph made a wish, and Daniella fell from the sky.**

**Ninuhuju: I know.**

**Michael: It was just something I thought might happen.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	21. Chapter 21: Visitors

**Dark: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update in a while.**

**Danny: I'm back, and Dark's internet has been acting crazy.**

**Dark: Yeah. Anyway! Here's another chapter, and I'll be alternating between story updates, so expect The Phantom's Sword's next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Visitors<strong>

Robin stared at his sister, and she stared back. She didn't seem much different than before. Her white hair stilled flowed to the small of her back. Her blue eyes still resembled diamonds, The two hairclips still kept the hair out of her eye, and the white flower was still on the left side of her hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt with red pants and blue converses. She sat up and crossed her arms. She turned her head and stared away from Robin. There was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"_Desine truces._" She said. Beastboy groaned.

"Please, learn English!" He whined. Daniella huffed.

"No." She said. Beastboy groaned again.

"I'm afraid I do not see the problem." Starfire said.

"If we can't understand her, we don't know what she's saying, and it could be important." Robin said. Daniella snapped and took the halo from above her head. She reached over and was about to put her halo over Beastboy's head, but Raven spoke up.

"If you do that, he will do something stupid. Like use it to tun the world's meat in tofu, or make it so that all heroes are dumb, or something worse." Daniella hugged the ring to her chest, and Beastboy glared at Raven. Cyborg let out a sigh.

"Well she needs to do something so that we can understand her." Cyborg said. Daniella sighed and turned to Robin. She brought her face very close to his.

"_Habeo anglicus discere?_" Robin nodded. It sounded like a question, so he assumed yes was the right answer. Daniella sighed, and brought her face to his. Robin went wide eyed when she started kissing him. Everyone stared in shock at the scene, except Starfire and Raven. After a minute, Daniella pulled away.

"I hate all of you." She said, in clear English. She noticed Beastboy giving her a flabbergasted look."What?"

"Dude! Why did you kiss your brother?!" Beastboy screamed. Daniella glared at him.

"Angels can learn a language fast by kissing someone." She said.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Robin asked.

"You were closest." Daniella said.

"This sounds like a practice of my people." Starfire said. Daniella looked at her with interest.

"You must be a Tamaranian." Starfire nodded."Cool, and yes, learning from lip contact was something we got from Tamaranians, and Zeus is very hormonal." Daniella said."I've never seen a Tamaranian before.

"You shouldn't kiss your brother!" Beastboy said.

"Enough about kissing!" Daniella yelled. Beastboy yelped and turned to the TV. Everyone was silent, which made Daniella uncomfortable. As she was squirming in her seat, she remembered something, or rather forgot."Who are you guys again?" She asked. Robin stared at her.

"Your friends." Starfire said.

"I mean what are your names." Daniella said, annoyance clear on her face. She was glaring at Robin for some reason.

"I have an idea that might help jog her memory." Cyborg said."Why don't we say our names and what she used to do with us in our free time?"

"Okay. I shall go first. My name's Starfire. You would teach me how to speak and say English phrases correctly. Like the saying 'when cows fly.'"

"I think you mean when pigs fly." Daniella corrected.

"Exactly!" Starfire said. Cyborg spoke up.

"My name's Cyborg, and you would help me with my car. You even told me how to fine tune the radio."

"My name's Beastboy, and you used to beat my butt in videogames."

"My name's Raven, and you would meditate with me, or just listen to my problems." Raven said. Everyone stared at her, then at Robin.

"Fine. My name's Robin, but you know me as Richard 'Dick,'"Beastboy and Cyborg stifled their laughter,"Grayson. You would spar with me." Daniella nodded, but nothing came to her mind. Not a memory or even a flash.

"Nothing." She said. Everyone looked down, with Raven burying her head in her book. Daniella's expression dropped at theirs."What talents did I have? If I don't remember the kind of people you are, then I could try to be the person you remember. If I do that, then maybe I will remember who I was."

"Well, I don't see why not." Robin said.

"You could cook-"

"And sing."

"You are great at taking care of plants and small animals."

"You were a peacemaker, though you didn't use peace at times to stop our fights." Raven said. Daniella nodded, but still drew a blank. The doorbell rang and Robin left to go open it. Daniella looked around. Beastboy turned to watch TV, Starfire was looking lost, Raven was reading, and Cyborg was bored. She walked to Cyborg, who stiffened when she came close.

"What did I do for fun before everything that happened?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Robin was at the door, which was being pounded on.<p>

"Coming, coming." He said. He opened the door to show Sam and Tucker. Sam had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping. Tucker was typing on his PDA."What are you doing here?"

"We came to see our best friend. She hasn't been returning our messages, so we came to check on her." Sam said.

"She's been sick for a while." Robin tried to close the door, but it suddenly flew open. Sam and Tucker let themselves in.

"Thank you." Sam said. Robin's eyebrow twitched."Where are you keeping her?"

"You talk like we kidnapped her."

"You kinda did." Sam said. A tick mark appeared on Robin's forehead.

"There's an elevator. It leads to a hallway. Walk all the way down and she's in that room." Tucker said. The aforementioned elevator opened and Robin cursed his luck. He stepped into the elevator with Sam and Tucker. As it moved, he questioned them.

"Why the sudden visit?"

"I already answered that." Sam said. Tucker started patting his fingers on his PDA.

"Daniella's fine. She's just a little under the weather. No reason to visit."

"Good, then we should see her, and if she's sick, we'll leave. But if there's something wrong with her that's not an illness, you're dead, and I will pay for your funeral myself." Sam said. The door opened and the trio walked down the hall. The living room door opened and Robin ducked, but Sam and Tucker were hit with the stankball.

"Did I do that right?" Daniella asked. Beastboy and Cyborg cheered.

"You sure did. Ten points!" Cyborg shouted in glee, which became fear when he saw the storm cloud over Robin.

"You taught her stankball?" He said in a dark tone. Beastboy and Cyborg tried to pull off a look of innocence, but failed.

"Yeah, but she asked us to."

"No I didn't. I asked what did I do in my down time, and you told me that I played some weird thing called stankball with you two." Daniella said. She moved past Robin and crouched down near Tucker. She poked his cheek."Who is he, and is he okay?"

"His name is Tucker, and hopefully." Robin said. He turned his head and gave the Bat Glare to Beastboy and Cyborg, who both paled and ran. Daniella looked at the device in Tucker's hand and took it. She inspected it, and dropped it when purple sparks started to run across it. Robin turned to her and saw the sparking PDA. _'Crap. We forgot about her powers.'_

"Daniella." She turned to him, her hair whipping across the air."Help me take these two to the living room. Robin and Daniella dragged Sam and Tucker into the living room. Sam was the first to wake up to see Robin whispering into Daniella's ear. She nodded and turned to Sam. She smiled.

"Hi Sam. Long time no see." Sam sat up and stretched her arms.

"I'll say, so I heard you were sick."vice in Tucker's hand and took it.

"I was, but I'm recovering." Daniella said.

"Ugh, why does my nose hurt?"

"I threw Beastboy's dirty clothes at you." Daniella said. Robin facepalmed, and prepared to die.

"Why did you do that?"

"Beastboy and Cyborg taught me a game called stankball." Daniella said. Sam looked at her,then shook her head.

"The things they do are weird, and you let yourself get caught up in that?"

"I was bored." Daniella shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Anyway, I guess I was worried for nothing. I'll just take Tucker and get out of here." Sam saw confusion flash across Daniella's face. Daniella looked at Tucker and recognition flowed over. Sam narrowed her eyes, and turned around."Ya know, I miss us. The four of us against the world, and the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zo-" Daniella was silenced by Robin glove. Sam turned and Robin quickly took his hand away. Sam turned back, and shook Tucker.

"Yeah. I mean remember when we saved Dani from exploding into a pile of goo?"

"Yeah, that was rough." Robin was on the ground in less than two seconds with a combat boot in his back."She has amnesia?!" Sam screamed. Robin used a smoke bomb to escape the crazy Sam, who saw him run out of the door. She followed, an active taser in her hand. She ran and Daniella's gaze followed the taser. The lightning that shot from it. It was familiar to her. She looked down at her hand. It was normal, but she narrowed her eyes. Her pupils turned white and her vision changed.

* * *

><p><em>Daniella reached into her core and tried to activate something that felt cold, but something powerful was blocking whatever she was trying to reach. She tried breaking the barrier, but instead was forced to open her eyes and saw the her hand was sparking. <em>Is this a new power?_ She watched as purple lightning jumped from her fingertips._ Idea._ She put her hand to the wall and focused as much as she could on her new power._

* * *

><p>Daniella's eyes returned to normal.<em>'Was that a memory?'<em> She focused on he hand again, and nodded to herself. She closed her eyes and focused on what was inside of her. She didn't notice that Robin and Sam came back. Before she knew it, her feet hit solid ground. She opened her eyes, and saw nothing but black that seemed to move and roll around. The sky was a deep purple, and the ground was flat. A purple light came from her right. Daniella turned and saw a small purple ball. A few sparks came from it. There were two more balls, only one was white with red swirls, and the other was a light blue. She moved toward the purple one, and all three moved back. She took another step and they moved back some more. She ran towards them, and they moved away from her. After a minute of running, she slowed to a walk. The balls were about fifty feet away. She took another step, and they didn't move. She walked, and the balls still didn't move. As she was walked, somewhere along the way, a second set of footsteps was heard. She stopped, and the footsteps stopped. Daniella turned around, and saw a woman with her multicolored hair covering her eyes. It was white with red tips in the back and black with light blue tips and purple highlights in the front. Daniella took a step forward, and the woman took a step back. Daniella stopped and raised her hand. The woman raise her hand.

"A shadow?" Daniella said. The woman dropped her hand and pointed behind Daniella.

"Turn." Her voice was small and light. Daniella turned around and saw a big wheel. It was split into three parts. One part was purple with white swirls and had the initials DA on it. Another part was light blue with black swirls with DD on it, and the last third was white with ruins and DF on it. Daniella looked back at the woman."Turn." She said. Daniella looked back at the wheel, and grabbed the side. She heard her thoughts echo around her._'It's just a wheel, so what could go wrong?'_ She spun it, and the ground started to shake as pillars grew from it. Some stones fell and Daniella had to dodge them. She took a look at the wheel and saw that it landed on the blue DD.

* * *

><p>Robin rubbed his side. Having 20 volts of electricity being pumped into you're body isn't a great stress reliever. Sam glared at him and was probably about to shout, back Daniella suddenly started glowing. The temperature dropped 20 degrees as ice started swirling around her. Frost started to move onto the windows and block out the view.<p>

"What's happening to her?" Sam asked as whisps of frost started to circle Daniella, covering her form.

"This is new, so I don't know." Robin said. A wind picked up and Beastboy and Cyborg ducked as they came through the door. A chair flew over them.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Daniella was staring at her hand, like she was expecting something."

"Well I don't think it was this." Starfire walked to the small spiraling snow that was covering Daniella. Raven was still reading as if nothing was happening. The snow storm around Daniella exploded outward, knocking Starfire into Robin, and Sam to the ground, and Tucker into a cabinet, breaking any glass that was in it. He woke up after that. Snow fluttered to the ground as the wind stopped. Daniella was still staring at her hand, which she clenched and looked up. Her hair had a black flower in it, and the two hairclips had black angel wings instead of white ones. She had on a black choker with small spikes. Her hands had on white, fingerless gloves and her skintight pants were black with a chain hanging from her left hip. She had on steel-toed combat boots and her eyes were red, like the tips of her black hair. Her halo was white instead of black. She looked at the window, and pushed her hand forward. A black blast shot from her hand and broke the window.

"Daniella?" Tucker said. Her red gaze turned to him. She smirked when he stiffened.

"Not really, but can I take a message?" Her voice was deep, with sarcasm, mischief, and hidden threats in it. Robin recognized that voice anywhere.

"Dana." He said. Dana turned to him. Her smirk turned into a smile, which threw Robin through a loop. She walked to him, but Sam came between them. Her taser was sparking. Dana's smile turned into a frown.

"Who are you?" Dana asked.

"Who are you?" Sam said. Dana raised an eyebrow. She raised her hand, and Sam tensed.

"There's no need to get all tensed up. I'm not going to fight you," Dana fired a blue ray at Sam, freezing her."just freeze you." She said. She walked around Sam and crouched down to Robin. She smiled again."It's nice to see you again, Dick." Her voice was a lot sweeter, making Robin stare at her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm still Dana."

"Dana isn't nice to anyone."

"I feel different. Much lighter, and a bit happier." That's when Robin saw her halo. He plucked it from her head and she stared at it.

"Isn't this usually black?" He asked, turning it around in his hands.

"Yeah, but now it's white." She said. Robin put the halo back over her head, and she helped him up.

"Does this mean you're not a tough girl anymore?" An icy dagger was at his throat. He put his hands up on instinct.

"I feel different, but I can still bend diamond." Her dark voice was back.

"Got it." Robin said. Dana put the dagger away, and crossed her arms.

"What was with that entrance?" Tucker said.

"What entrance?" That's when Dana noticed the frost and ice that covered everything."What happened here?"

"You." Tucker said. The patch of floor to his right became covered in ice.

"Next time, I won't miss." Dana said. Tucker nodded, fearing for his life. She sat down on the couch, or rather flopped down and her body sprawled on it."I'm so tired." She turned to Robin."What questions you got?"

"What makes you think I have questions?"

"You have that interrogation look on your face." Robin's eyebrow twitched. She already was starting to annoy him.

"Fine, what do you remember?"

"Everything." Dana said.

"A bit more specific."

"Everything there is to know about you, the Titans, Daniella, and how we first met." Dana said.

"So you remember who Daniella is? Who you are?"

"Yeah, I remember it all." Dana said. _'Except who I am.'_ She thought to herself. Robin's voice brought her back.

"Great, then you can give Daniella her memories." She looked at him, curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Dana sat upright.

"You said that you took Daniella's memories to get yourself familiar with everyone. So if you can take her memories, then maybe you can give them back."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Beastboy whined.

"Because, I didn't take her memories. I said that I went through them. If she doesn't remember who she is, then her memories are gone." Everyone looked down at that, and Dana had to struggle to not laugh when she said,"But..." Everyone looked at her, and she almost lost her composition. "They aren't gone for good. She is capable of remembering something. Hell, she just remembered something a few minutes ago."

"You can tell when she remembers something?"

"And I know what she remembered, and it had to do with Frosty over there." Dana pointed to Sam, who was slowly thawing out. "It wasn't something big, just her discovering her lightning powers." She giggled, which made Robin wonder.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just thinking about the trouble that's around the corner for you." She said. She giggled a little more. Dana stood up. "Well, I think that I've said enough." She outstretched her hand at Robin. "Sam will thaw out in a minute. The ice I used isn't long-lasting, or normal. She'll be fine. Now give me the gem." She said, that's when Robin noticed that a light blue gem was hanging from her neck. "My eyes are up here." His gaze immediately went up. "Give me the gem if you want your sister back."

"I don't have it, but I think it's still around your neck." Dana looked down, and saw the light blue gem.

"What the hell?" She asked as she grabbed it. It glowed blue and blue light shot out from the cracks of her hand. The necklace it was attached to suddenly became covered in ice. Sam was released from the ice as it turned into snowflakes and flowed away from her. The room suddenly had snowflakes swirling around it. The snowflakes moved and were swirling around Dana, who was surprised. The snowflakes covered her form and everyone took a step back. The little snowballs exploded around Dana, who was dressed in a similar fashion to Danny Fenton. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She shouted.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" Beastboy asked. He ducked as a kunai flew where his head was.

"I don't know." Dana said, her tone very dark and threatening. She was wearing something similar to what she was wearing before, but the pants were baggy instead of tight and the shirt was bigger than before. The flower was gone from her hair, as well as the winged hairclips. There were hairpins in the back of her head, keeping her extra hair hidden, and her chest was very constricted, to where it almost hurt to take a deep breath. Sam walked up to Dana.

"What is wrong with you? We already know that you're a girl, so why dress up like a boy again?" She said. Sam glared at Dana, who glared back.

"Just chill out. Apollo may have done something to Daniella before he sent her back down." Dana guessed.

"Like what?" Sam said.

"I don't know. Maybe he rewired her powers or something?" Dana said, annoyed at Sam's questions.

"How would he rewire her powers?" Dana took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know."

"How about we calm down, and try to find a way to get Dana to change back into Daniella?" Cyborg said.

"Sure, as long as she doesn't go crazy and try to freeze everything." Sam said. Dana snapped.

"You're the one with a taser trying to electrocute my brother!" She shouted.

"He's not your brother! He's Daniella's and I'm sure she would appreciate me doing that!"

"Would you appreciate it if I went around trying to freeze your cousins?!"

"Yes! They're ungrateful brats who deserve a wake up call!"

"They're still your family!"

"So what?!"

"How about Dana just stays like this until something happens? That might bring Daniella back." Beastboy said. Both girls turned and glared at him.

"Stay like this?! Unacceptable! Stop copying me!" They turned to each other and were looking like they were about to fight to the death.

"I don't get it. Dana and Sam are similar, yet they do not like each other." Starfire said.

"They look ready to fight to the death if anything." Cyborg commented.

"Ladies, if you're going to fight, we need to set up some bets and get some popcorn." Dana and Sam turned to Beastboy, again.

"Shut up, Greenbean! Stop copying me!" Dana and Sam balled their fists. Ice appeared around Dana as Sam pushed her taser to the maximum voltage.

"Please don't fight. We're here for Daniella, remember?" Tucker said.

"I remember, so give her back!" Sam yelled at Dana.

"I don't 'have' her! I don't know how to 'give her back!'" Dana shouted. Sam brandished her taser.

"I suggest now would be a good time to find out!" She said. Two ice cutlasses appeared in Dana's hands.

"I would, but an annoying little voice is annoying me." Dana said. She and Sam glared at each other and everyone prepared for the worst. Raven put a black dome around the two girls, but they didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Daniella was walking around, observing the ice pillars. The sky was a light blue, but with no sun and there was snow and ice everywhere.<p>

"These look like they came from Athens." She said. Something crossed her peripheral vision, and she turned to look. Something ran behind a pillar. "Wait!" She ran toward the pillar, and the body took another right turn down the road. Daniella followed. As she ran, the ground below her began to glow as blue techno-veins followed her. She made another right and saw the figure standing in front of her, her back turned. The wheel Daniella spun was behind her. The veins of blue light continued past her feet and ran across the ground. She looked down at the glowing lines and looked back up to see herself staring back at her, very close.

"Welcome back, Mistress." The look alike said. Her eyes and expression were blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reply:<strong>

**Ninuhuju: He starved and raided to fridge when they got back to the Tower**

**Michael: I'm not going to answer. That would be spoiling.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


	22. Chapter 22: DA, DF, and DD

**Dark: Hey guys. My internet's still freakin out, but it's starting to regulate.**

**Danny: Don't expect many updates for a while.**

**Dark: At least until my internet regulates itself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: DA, DF, and DD<strong>

Dana was about to strike. She moved her waist and arms as she swung, but mid-swing she heard an ear shattering scream to her right. She held her ears, but Sam had moved and kicked Dana out of the black sphere. She hit the window, breaking it, and falling into the depths below.

"DANA!" Everyone ran to the window, and saw a splash where she landed. Everyone stared in shock and raced to get down to the water.

* * *

><p>Dana felt the water explode around her as she fell in. Her eyes were closed and her hands were still over her ears. The scream was gone, but the pain from it wasn't.<em>'What the hell was that?!'<em> She thought. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in water. She tried to gasp, but lost a few air bubbles instead. She moved her hands from her ears to her mouth, covering it. She looked around and held her breath. A few fish were swimming around. A few stingrays were swimming down below her, and a hammerhead shark could be seen far off in the water. She kept looking, but her lungs started to sting from the lack of oxygen. She tried to move, but began panicking instead, realizing that she couldn't swim. Her lungs started to burn and her mouth opened, inhaling water instead of air. Her vision became clouded with black as she started to drown. She couldn't see the blue light coming from her chest, or the way the water around her started to become ice. She was floating to the top, and started banging on the ice above her, trying to stay alive.

* * *

><p>Robin and everyone landed on the beach. He tried to find Dana, but she was hidden in the blue of the water. After a few minutes, something shined close to the small island and the ocean suddenly became covered in thick ice. Before Robin or anyone could question how that happened, they heard banging a few yards into the ice. Robin ran over to the sound, along with anyone else who could. Tucker and Beastboy slipped on the ice and fell, but everyone else made it to the banging fine. Robin looked in and saw Dana, her eyes wide with fear. She had her girlish features back with the bat hairclip an all. Her mouth was opened and the banging was getting weaker. Starfire blasted the ice, warming it, and it shattered when Dana hit it again. Robin helped her out of the water and she crawled onto the ice. She coughed and water came from her mouth.<p>

"You okay?" Robin asked. Dana looked up and glared at him."Standard question." He said. He felt something cold on his leg and saw a block of ice that replaced Dana's feet. They shattered and her boots were back.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked. Dana stopped spitting out water and shifted so that she was sitting on the ice instead of laying on it.

"Thanks to the She-Devil." Sam glared, and Dana glared back."I had a chance to drown."

"Can't you swim?" Robin asked. Dana blushed, but didn't bother answering. Rather, she turned her head away from everyone else, and stared at the ice under her.

"You can't swim?" Cyborg asked. Dana shook her head slowly. Everyone stared for a while, until laughter was heard. Dana turned to Beastboy, who was laughing.

"The big, bad Dana can't swim." He said between laughs. Dana glared and her red eyes flared, switching to an ice blue. The ice under Beastboy suddenly disappeared, and he fell into the water. His hole was suddenly resealed. Dana smirked, glad he was gone. Everyone stared, and tunred to Dana, like nothing had happened.

"How come you can't swim? Daniella knows how." Robin said.

"She doesn't." She said, her cheeks still pink.

"Didn't she learn when she lived with the Fentons?"

"No. She couldn't take off anything without everyone finding out the truth, so she wore what she could when it was hot, but stayed away from water." She said."And I may or may not be afraid of water." She mumbled the sentence, but everyone still heard, and their eyes went wide.

"You're afraid of water?!" Everyone shouted. Dana nodded, ashamed.

"Mind explaining why?" Sam asked.

"It slows down your movements, you can't grab it, and my wings won't work in it. I'm better with ice. It's... sturdy, and I can feel it." Everyone continued to stare, until Dana felt something slide down her back. It was cold and she shivered, but narrowed her eyes at Sam, who was behind her, a small hole cut into the ice.

"I'm not deathly afraid of water, I would just avoid it if I could." Sam glared back at her, but the two were interrupted from their glaring when Cyborg smashed his fist again his palm.

"Why don't we teach you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Teach me what?" Dana asked.

"How to swim, and why you shouldn't be afraid of water!" Cyborg said, his excitement rising.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Heroes or not, we're still teenagers, and we need a break every once in a while. No criminals have been showing up after we grabbed Daniella, so why don't we go swimming?" Cyborg said.

"I don't see why not?" Raven said.

"I wish to enjoy partake in the swimming." Starfire said.

"If I get to see girls in swim suits, count me in." Tucker said. Starfire, Raven, and Dana moved away from him.

"Why not?" Sam said, shrugging.

"Okay, so it's settled, we're going swimming tomorrow. Here." Robin gestured to the frozen ocean."That reminds me, how did the ocean freeze over?" He said, looking at Dana, who's blush returned. She looked away. Everyone stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"It's ice, and you're the only one with ice powers. So we're looking at you. Pretty obvious if you ask me." Sam said. Dana glared daggers at her.

"Can you remove it?" Robin asked, cutting the tension between the two girls. Dana turned her gaze to her, then at the spot where Beastboy fell in.

"But Beastboy's still down there. Can't he just stay there?" Even Raven looked hopeful at Robin, but he was firm.

"No. He's a member of the team, not of a school of fish." Dana sighed and made a hand gesture, but stopped before it was complete.

"Can we get to land?" She asked. Cyborg picked her up, and she didn't fight him, but didn't like it either. Her cheeks were pink. He set her down on the sand and she swept her hand. The ice melted and a green fished jumped out of the water, transforming into Beastboy. He shook the water off of him like a dog.

"Hey, what did I miss?" He asked.

"We're going swimming tomorrow." Cyborg said. Beastboy had stars in his eyes.

"Really? And with the girls on our team! I just can't wait for the swimsuits that they'll be-" There was a loud slap, then a crack. Beastboy crouched and covered his head. A red hand print was on his cheek. Dana was standing over him, her fist where his head was. Sam was in front of him, glaring.

"Down boy." They commanded.

"Okay." Beastboy said from his position. Everyone sweatdropped at the girls' behavior.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Daniella's mouth was covered and her scream was silenced. She stared at the girl in front of her. Blue eyes with white, glowing, techno veins in them. A blank expression. Black hair with a rose and two angel wing hairclips. Full lips and a slight blush on her cheeks. A white halo was floating above her head. Her outfit was a one piece. A small, frilly, white skirt with black accents attached to a short-sleeved top that stopped right above her breast with a string that went around her neck. A white gem was attached to a small chain around her neck. There were small shoulder pads with three too-dull-to-cut spikes that went to her elbow, but wasn't attached to the appendage.<p>

"Please, Mistress. Do not scream." She heard her voice say back, but in a monotone, like she was bored with everything, or had no emotion. Daniella nodded slowly, and the hand that was on her mouth retracted. Daniella stared in silent shock as the girl before her bent at the waist, bowing. "I am happy to see you alive and well Mistress."

"Who are you?" Daniella asked. The girl picked herself up. Her eyes seemed to be moving and spinning as she stared at Daniella. They stopped moving.

"I see. You are not well. You do not remember me, or anybody." She said. Daniella nodded in confirmation. The girl put a hand to her chest."I am your Personal Artificial Intelligence, or P-A-I, but your friends and family call me Paisley."

"I'll call you that." Daniella said.

"Acknowledged." Her eyes spun and the pupil dilated for a second before returning to normal."What is your next question?"

"Why am I in an icy Athens? Where is this place? Why am I here? Why is that spinning wheel behind you? And can you help me in with my memories?" Daniella asked. Paisley's eyebrow seemed to twitch if you looked closely at it, but her face was still blank.

"Because this is not your mind anymore, and this is where Dana feels at home, even if she doesn't remember this place. We are inside of Dana's gem. You are here because you have switched places with Dana. This is behind me because I was leading you to it, and I cannot help you with your memories." Paisley answered. Daniella sighed, but was satisfied with the answers, except the last one. She dropped to her knees, and curled into a ball. Paisley looked down at her."Is something wrong Mistress?" Daniella looked up.

"I can't remember anything. I don't know who I was, who my friends are, who my family is, or who I am. I want to remember so badly. Everyone would be happier, but I can't, and no one can help me." Tears came from her eyes as her head dropped. Paisley looked down, her expression unchanging as the girl before her silently cried. She didn't know how long it was before she put her hand on Daniella's head and rubbed it. Daniella looked up, wet streams on her face.

"It is... okay. Your memory will return, and everyone will be happy when it does. Focus on remembering than pleasing. That is my job." Paisley said. Her expression was blank, but the corners of her mouth looked like they were twitching, and her eyes seemed to shine, though that could have been from the three streaks of white in them. Daniella stared at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled and stood back up.

"Thanks." She said. Paisley nodded."How do I get out of here?" Paisley pointed to the multicolored wheel. Daniella walked up to it, Paisley following."What does this do?"

"It switches your mind."

"What?" Daniella asked, turning her head to Paisley.

"It switches between me, Dana, and you."

"Is that what the initials are for? Each of us?" Daniella turned back to the great wheel.

"Correct. DD is Daniella Dark, or Dana. DA is Daniella Angel, you. And DF is me." Paisley pointed to each of the three sections.

"I thought your name was Paisley?"

"It is, but since I am an extension of your mind, my real name is Daniella Familiar."

"Why Familiar?" Daniella asked. Her hand suddenly burned and a white pentagram glowed on it, but it changed and an 'A' with angel wings took its spot. Paisley held up her hand, which had the same mark.

"Because in here, you are my master, and I am you're familiar." The marks had faded away.

"Okay. So I can get out of here by turning that?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If you land on DA, you will leave, but if it lands on something else, you will stay here." Paisley said. Daniella shrugged and grabbed the edge.

"Come on lucky 7!" She said as she pulled the edge down, causing the wheel to spin. The ice started cracking and was brought underground as the wheel kept spinning. New buildings replaced them, and Daniella and Paisley watched the wheel spin and spin.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reply:<strong>

**fluttershyfan1: What are you confused about?**

**Michael: I can explain the plot, just not what's going to happen in the future.**

**Ninuhuju: I agree with you, so expect some more fighting between the two girls.**

**R&R. See ya later.**


End file.
